


Близь Манчестера

by alfredcorvus



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredcorvus/pseuds/alfredcorvus
Summary: Смерть Пайка стала для Джима такой же неожиданностью как и оставленное наследство. Готический особняк, утопающий в снегу, с самого начала вызвал дурное предчувствие, но давящая атмосфера, пустые комнаты, одиночество были не самым страшным, с чем ему предстояло столкнуться. Скрипы половиц, хлопки дверей, шаги и голоса преследовали Джима по пятам. Словно старинный особняк намеренно пытался изгнать чужака. Вот только Джим Кирк проигрывать не привык.





	Близь Манчестера

**Author's Note:**

> Альбом (пополняется каждую часть): https://www.flickr.com/photos/106005144@N05/albums/72157694104789724

Новая Англия завораживала с первого взгляда. Здесь не было ни жарких пустынь с пересохшими реками, ни головокружительных каньонов или полей с выжженной травой. Ничего привычного взгляду Джеймса Кирка. Скалистые и изрезанные побережья с пустынными пляжами сменялись темными хвойными лесами, а покрытые снегом горные хребты и вовсе казались недосягаемыми. Проведя за рулем не один час, Джим мечтал лишь о том, чтобы съехать с трассы и заночевать в одной из крохотных гостиниц, мелькавших вдоль дороги. Но до пункта назначения оставалось всего ничего, так что он продолжал упрямо гнать вперед.  
За свою жизнь Кирк успел пожить и в Нью-Йорке, и в Бостоне, до которого отсюда было рукой подать, но после угрюмых почти что сельских пейзажей был рад даже ленивому центру Манчестера, который и на мегаполис не был похож.  
Еще раз сверившись с навигатором, Джим с сожалением оставил последний город позади и съехал с шоссе. До конечной точки маршрута оставалась еще пара десятков миль по снегу и бездорожью. Черт, что бы он делал, окажись завещанный дом не близь Манчестера в Нью-Гемпшире, а в Англии? Впрочем, учитывая события последних недель, вряд ли его бы это удивило.  
Новость о смерти Пайка настигла Джима на задании. Сердечный приступ, серьезно? В последний раз они виделись месяц назад на базе в Шантийи. Кристофер как обычно выглядел бодро и подтянуто для своих шестидесяти, собирался в отпуск на Карибы, приглашал бывшего подопечного с собой. Когда-то именно он вытащил Кирка из Айовы, дал путевку в жизнь, а заодно и в Вест-Поинт. Помог устроиться в управление военно-космической разведки, где и сам работал. Тогда Джим и представить не мог, что сдружится со старым товарищем отца настолько, что спустя несколько лет будет включен в его завещание.  
Известие о наследстве поставило Кирка в тупик. Дом с земельным участком в окрестностях Манчестера... Звучало, конечно, многообещающе, вот только радоваться Кирк не спешил. Он частенько бывал в квартире Пайка в Шантийи и в коттедже в Вирджинии, но об этом доме никогда не слышал. Видимо, давным-давно Кристофер купил участок за бесценок, а позже забросил из-за ненадобности, и теперь с этим предстояло разбираться Джиму. Будто ему своих забот было мало!  
Нет, конечно, он не злился на Пайка. Как можно? Тот не только присматривал за ним при жизни, но и озаботился его будущим, включив в завещание. Такая дальновидность раздражала. Джим предпочитал не разживаться недвижимостью и не привязывать себя к определенному месту. Кристоферу это было прекрасно известно.  
И вот его подарок.  
Несмотря на полное отсутствие фонарей и разыгравшуюся ближе к ночи метель Джим еще издалека сумел разглядеть очертания огромного двухэтажного дома, словно сошедшего с обложки викторианского романа. По крайней мере, первое впечатление от увиденного было именно такое. Ведь он ожидал обнаружить покосившийся охотничий домик или еще один классический летний коттедж, но никак не обветшалый особняк!  
Впрочем, на улице было слишком холодно, чтобы долго рассматривать дом. Кое-как припарковав машину в метрах ста от занесенной снегом подъездной дорожки и прихватив сумку с вещами и продуктами, Джим попытался пробраться по сугробам к крыльцу.  
Конечно, прежде, чем поехать сюда, он изучил карту и примерно представлял, с чем придется столкнуться, но ему и в голову не приходило, что все может быть настолько запущено. Мало того, что дом стоял на отшибе, и вокруг не было не то что магазинов, но даже соседей, так еще и его состояние оставляло желать лучшего. С одним только замком Кирк провозился целую вечность. И ради чего?  
Едва отыскав включатель, он смог убедиться, что роскошным и старинным особняк выглядел лишь снаружи. Складывалось впечатление, что все деньги были отданы за покупку поместья, а на обустройство их просто не хватило: полупустой холл, старая дешевая мебель и осыпающаяся штукатурка резко контрастировали с широкой лестницей, витыми перилами и лепниной.  
Кирк мог бы еще долго рассматривать убранство комнат, задаваясь вопросом, за каким чертом Пайку вообще сдался этот «дворец», но это могло подождать до утра. А пока следовало заняться более насущными делами: найти пригодное для сна место, перекусить и постараться заснуть.  
Вот только все оказалось не так просто. Поднявшись по лестнице, он сразу оказался в гостиной, которую пусть и с натяжкой, но можно было назвать уютной: огромный, обитый темно красным бархатом диван, разномастные кресла, толстый ковер на полу, шкафы, забитые книгами, и настоящий камин, который навряд ли служил всего лишь элементом декора. Батарей Кирк здесь не заметил, да и запах сырости говорил сам за себя.  
Скаутом Джим никогда не был, да и камины до этого «разжигал» лишь декоративные или электрические, но холод и урчавший живот оказались достаточными стимулами, чтобы в рекордные сроки справиться с поставленной задачей. Большая комната прогревалась медленно, так что Джим решил перекусить, даже не раздеваясь. Вскипятить воду было не в чем, поэтому, плюнув на кофе, он просто сжевал пару сэндвичей.  
А после нехитрого ужина Кирку уже совсем не хотелось подниматься с дивана, отправляться на поиски спальни, прогревать еще и ее... Так что, решив, что ночь можно поспать на диване под пледом, он устроился на ночлег прямо у камина.  
Несмотря на усталость заснуть Джиму удалось не сразу. Его тревожили то гуляющие сквозняки, то скрипы старого дома. Уже под утро на смену им пришли странные и даже пугающие сны, в которых Кирка то душили, то удерживали под водой. Они были так реальны, что еще несколько секунд после пробуждения Джим беспомощно хватал ртом воздух. Затрудненное дыхание, заплывшие глаза, отек — с этими симптомам он был знаком с детства. Только чертовой аллергии сейчас не хватало!  
Поборов желание натянуть плед на голову и попытаться снова отрубиться, Кирк потянулся за телефоном. Сколько раз МакКой отчитывал его за наплевательское отношение к собственному здоровью? Да Боунс бы с ума сошел, узнав, что «пациент» опухший валяется в какой-то глуши в Нью-Гемпшире. Но, в конце концов, он был не только его лечащим врачом, но и другом.  
— Только не говори, что снова что-то случилось, — Леонард ответил на звонок тут же, будто ждал.  
— И тебе привет, — Кирк еле языком ворочал, но сострить все равно попытался. — Где дружелюбие растерял?  
— В том баре, где тебя встретил, — привычно парировал Боунс. — А что с голосом?  
— Ты будешь ругаться... — Джим шмыгнул носом.  
— Уже умудрился найти приключений на задницу?  
— Нет. С ней все в порядке, но помнишь тот раз, когда я загремел в больницу на неделю? Так вот, сегодня проснулся: горло скребет, глаза слезятся — в общем, все симптомы на лицо. В прямом смысле.  
— И ты сейчас в той дыре? Один? — судя по голосу, МакКой насторожился.  
— Я взрослый мальчик и...  
— Все равно тянешь в рот всякую дрянь.  
— Я ничего такого не ел, — буркнул Кирк, подозревая, что дело во вчерашних сэндвичах, купленных на заправке.  
— Не снимай с себя ответственность, — обреченно вздохнул Леонард. — Все настолько плохо?  
— По шкале от одного до десяти? Я могу дышать, говорить, так что на шестерку, наверное. Думаю смогу добраться до тебя и не сдохнуть по дороге. Отсюда до Бостона почти два часа.  
— С ума сошел? В таком состоянии за руль? Сейчас дойдешь до машины, возьмешь антигистаминное и следующие дня два к ней больше приближаться не будешь. Помнишь, какая там побочка? И мили не проедешь — срубит. Кто потом будет твои останки из горящей машины вытаскивать? Уж точно не я.  
— Хочешь сказать, мне все выходные тут торчать? — буркнул в трубку Кирк.  
— У тебя отпуск, торопиться некуда, — МакКой усмехнулся. — Как там вообще?  
— Точно сказать не могу, — он окинул взглядом гостиную, которая в дневном свете выглядела куда более приветливо. — Можешь не верить, но мне достался не какой-то там сарай, а огромный домина как из старых фильмов ужасов, с кучей комнат, широкой лестницей и наверняка с подвалом и пыточной... Откуда он вообще у Пайка? Может, мы о нем чего-то не знаем?  
— Не забивай голову. Продай и все.  
— Кому? Тебе?  
— Для больного ты слишком много трепешься, — Джим готов был поспорить, что на том конце друг закатил глаза.  
— Окей, намек понят. Вечером позвоню, если совсем скучно станет, ладно?  
Ответом послужили длинные гудки.  
У них сложились довольно специфические отношения. Они могли спорить о какой-нибудь ерунде, Джим мог подшучивать над Боунсом, раздражать его своими выходками, даже бесить, но когда дело касалось здоровья, авторитет лечащего врача был непререкаем. Даже сейчас, будучи предоставленным самому себе, Кирк послушно поплелся к машине, достал лекарство, вернулся в гостиную, принял его и начал ждать.  
Вот только терпение никогда не было отличительной чертой Джима Кирка. Как только отек немного спал, он снова поплелся к машине. Но нарушать запрет Боунса не собирался, то есть почти не собирался... Подумав, что физические упражнения помогут против накатившей сонливости, Джим расчистил подъездную дорожку от снега, а потом все же сел за руль, но лишь для того, чтобы подогнать брошенную машину к дому. На большее его не хватило. Таблетка начала действовать.  
Только убедившись, что водитель из него сейчас никудышный, Кирк смирился участью затворника. Ему предстояло провести следующие несколько дней здесь, в одиночестве и отрыве от цивилизации. Но, по крайней мере, с комфортом! Снова спать на старом дивана в еле протапливаемой гостиной Джим не собирался. Тем более что отыскать в огромном доме спальню труда не составило. Ложе с балдахином и кучей подушек ему и даром не сдалось. Привередничать он не привык, поэтому свой выбор остановил на гостевой комнатке: небольшой, плохо освещенной, но зато с камином!  
Поленья, правда, пришлось таскать с первого этажа. В любой другой день Кирк сделал бы это с легкостью, но проклятая аллергия превращала его в большого ребенка. Как бы Джиму не хотелось, чтобы за ним сейчас кто-нибудь поухаживал, налил теплого молока, уложил в постель, в глубине души он был рад своему одиночеству. Даже перед самими собой он не смел проявлять слабость. Голова казалась чугунной, а глаза слипались, но в место того, чтобы отрубиться прямо сейчас, Джим протопил комнату, отыскал и кое-как просушил отсыревшее белье, застелил постель и только потом разрешил себе прилечь отдохнуть.  
Спать он не собирался, было еще слишком рано, но стоило прикрыть глаза, как под веками замелькали картинки. Мать, готовящая ужин, рождественская индейка, их ферма в Риверсайде, камин, которого там в помине не было, треск поленьев и скрип половиц... Кирк готов был поклясться, что слышал этот звук наяву. Или это было еще одним побочным эффектом действия таблеток? Таблеток, из-за которых его вырубило на весь день.  
Когда Джим в следующий раз открыл глаза, в комнате стояла кромешная тьма, даже огонь в камине погас. Он снова продрог до костей, теплое пуховое одеяло не спасало. Хотя в остальном самочувствие значительно улучшилось. Отек спал, дыхание нормализировалось, даже голова больше не кружилась, а еще жутко хотелось есть. Хороший знак. С утра он с трудом заставил себя выпить пару йогуртов, а сейчас организм требовал, как минимум, хорошо прожаренный стейк.  
Еды с собой Джим набрал достаточно, оставалось только найти кухню. Он заранее подготовил себя к тому, что как и весь дом она будет запущенной и грязной, но на деле все оказалось не так уж плохо. Меньше пыли, современная микроволновая печь, всякие кухонные принадлежности, прошлогодний календарь и, что особенно удивило, включенный холодильник. А обнаруженные в нем горчица и консервы и вовсе создавали впечатление недавнего присутствия хозяина. От этой мысли стало не по себе.  
Может, Пайк вовсе не умер, а провел всех, скрывшись в этом особняке? Ведь для чего-то он был ему нужен. Несмотря на всю абсурдность этой идеи доля здравого смысла в ней присутствовала. В летнем доме в Вирджинии у Кристофера всегда было полно гостей, некоторые из которых приезжали на пару дней, а потом задерживались на месяцы. Джим и сам делал так не раз. Но даже самому гостеприимному человеку порой хочется побыть в тишине, наедине с собой.  
Разогрев ужин, сделав кофе и накрыв стол на одну персону, Джим взглянул на доставшееся ему «убежище» с другой стороны. За окном снова бушевала метель, и, сидя в прогретом доме, сытый, и выспавшийся, он чувствовал себя на редкость спокойно. Пустые комнаты, скрипящие половицы, ни одной живой души на мили вокруг — ничего из этого не пугало Джима. Даже наоборот. Ну когда бы еще ему удалось так отдохнуть? Без вечных звонков, приглашений на вечеринки, вызовов на работу и сомнительных приятелей. Может, именно от этого Пайк и прятался в доме на окраине Нью-Гемпшира. От Управления и от извечных гостей. От всего. Кирк бы на его месте так и делал. Хотя, что ему мешало сейчас? Он хотел продать этот дом, но до тех пор, пока покупатель не нашелся, тут можно было и задержаться.  
Джим знал, что найдет, чем занять себя в старинном особняке. Ему хотелось проникнуться жизнью Пайка, узнать побольше о той ее стороне, которая всегда оставалась в тени. Впрочем, исследованием дома можно было заняться и завтра, а пока, сгрузив посуду в мойку и выпив еще таблетку, он отправился обратно в спальню. Окончательно сбивать режим не хотелось.  
Вот только заснуть так быстро как в прошлый раз, даже под действием препарата, не удалось. Да и разве заснешь, когда за окном завывает ветер, а по дому разносятся странные шорохи и звуки? Кирк не был параноиком и понимал, что шаги по дому просто мерещатся, как и скрип половиц в прошлый раз, но вот жуткий грохот, прокатившийся по всему дому, был абсолютно реален.  
Учитывая эхо, его источником могла стать сущая мелочь: разбившаяся тарелка или упавшая с полки книга. По крайней мере, так это для себя объяснил Джим. Хотя на следующее утро он все равно решил осмотреть весь дом, заглянуть в каждую комнату, в каждую щель... Только это оказалось не так просто.  
Особняк Пайка таил в себе множество сюрпризов, например, запертые двери в восточном крыле. Кирк смог бы вынести их с одного удара, но, во-первых, портить собственное имущество он не собирался, а во-вторых, чутье подсказывало, что теми комнатами никто никогда и не пользовался. Возможно, Кристоферу хватило терпения лишь на одно крыло, когда он реставрировал дом. Его исследованием Джим и занялся. Ему хотелось найти что-нибудь стоящее. Может, кабинет Пайка или его личные вещи, но в большинстве своем он натыкался лишь на полупустые пыльные комнаты, чуланы и строительные леса. Приятным исключением стала библиотека, располагающаяся сразу за гостиной и вмещающая в себя бессчетное количество стеллажей, заставленных не только книгами, но и папками. Некоторые из них разбухли от сырости, пожелтели и покрылись толстым слоем пыли, а другие выглядели относительно новыми, будто их принесли сюда совсем недавно. Большинство из содержащихся в них документов ни о чем Кирку не говорили и датировались прошлым веком. Но были и полезные находки. Например, поэтажный план дома или фотография тридцатилетней давности, выпавшая из очередной папки. Со снимка на Джима смотрели совсем еще молодые Пайк и отец. Они улыбались, стоя на какой-то военной базе, и наверняка еще не догадывались, что уже очень скоро одному из них суждено стать «героем, погибшим при исполнении». Красивые слова, за которыми скрывалась пусть короткая, но насыщенная жизнь и выгравированное имя на мемориальной доске. Иногда Кирк ловил себя на мысли, что завидует отцу. Даже понимая абсурдность этого, он не мог перестать думать, что никогда не затмит Джорджа, не оправдает надежд Пайка...  
Но только погружаться в рефлексию сейчас не хватало! Выругавшись, Кирк засунул фотографию в карман и поспешил убраться из библиотеки.  
Благо в доме еще оставались места, где могло скрываться что-нибудь занятное. Только бурное воображение обмануло Джима. В разговоре с МакКоем он предположил, что в подвале старого особняка вполне могут находиться темницы, а на деле наткнулся на кучу коробок, мышиный помет и бойлер в качестве утешительного приза. Который, конечно, не работал.  
Пусть центрального отопления в доме не было, но наличие горячей воды Джима обрадовало. Для начала он наугад понажимал кнопки, подергал провода и лишь потом решил взяться за ремонт по-настоящему.  
Закатав рукава и обложившись инструментами, Кирк провел в подвале весь вечер. Причина поломки обнаружилась сразу — провод, перегрызенный мышами. На то, чтобы ее устранить, ушло время. В юности он часто возился с техникой, часами мог пропадать у отчима в гараже и знал, как исправить поломку, вот только сосредоточиться никак не получалось. Его не пугала пустота дома или темнота, неисследованное пространство тоже порождало скорее любопытство, чем страх, но все это вместе внушало необоснованную тревогу. Джим доверял своему шестому чувству, его учили, что опасность может поджидать везде. Он умел быть незаметным, умел бесшумно подкрадываться и появляться перед врагом словно из ниоткуда, но в сыром глухом подвале все полученные на службе навыки уступили банальному инстинкту самосохранения. Кирк и сам не знал, что заставило его резко развернуться, но готов был поклясться, что в этот самый момент на лестнице мелькнула тень. Это снова можно было списать на таблетки или воспаленный разум, найти рациональное объяснение, но он действительно почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд.  
Один раз, поддавшись необъяснимому страху, Джим уже не мог от него избавиться. Стоя на кухне и готовя ужин, он постоянно оборачивался, вслушивался в тишину, а потом ругал себя, не находя оправдания нахлынувшей тревоге.  
Разыгравшееся воображение все никак не удавалось усмирить. Кирку оставалось только прислушаться к разуму, который в его случае говорил голосом Боунса.  
— Только не говори, что опять что-то случилось.  
— Я не могу просто так позвонить другу?  
— Раньше за тобой ничего такого не замечал.  
— Да брось, вспомни как мы трепались по телефону ночи на пролет.  
— Ты трепался, — буркнул Леонард. — В тот единственный раз я был так пьян, что и двух слов связать не мог.  
— Хочешь отыграться? — Кирку казалось, что незримое присутствие Маккоя, его голос помогут справиться с нарастающей паранойей. Друг говорил всегда об одном и том же: о затянувшемся разводе, о гребаном Бостоне, который не шел ни в какое сравнение с Атлантой, о глупых безответственных пациентах и, что хуже, точно таких же коллегах, о дочери, разумеется. Джим знал все его фразы наперед, и поэтому вместо того, чтобы старательно поддерживать беседу, он вновь и вновь отвлекался, вслушиваясь в тишину.  
— Здесь ты должен сказать что-то вроде «Боунс, все не так хреново!», — Леонард быстро его раскусил.  
— Да-да, извини. Я немного отвлекся, — Кирк бросил взгляд на дверной проем. — Мне просто показалось, что...  
— Что я снова преувеличиваю?! Джимми, она обобрала меня до костей и...  
— Твоя бывшая не при чем... Слушай, — он замялся, зная, как отреагирует друг, услышав причину его беспокойства. — Тут что-то странное происходит. Звучит глупо, но меня постоянно преследуют какие-то шорохи, скрипы. Я думал, что это из-за лекарства, но...  
— Не неси чушь. Чтобы появились галлюцинации, ты должен таблетки горстями глотать, — строго одернул МакКой. — Скрипы и шорохи, говоришь? В старом особняке? Действительно странно, я бы даже сказал подозрительно.  
— Очень смешно. Можешь не верить, но когда я спустился в подвал, то почувствовал, что кто-то наблюдает за мной. Развернулся, а там тень! Я ее собственными глазами видел, клянусь.  
— Это одиночество на тебе так влияет? На твоем месте я был бы счастлив на пару дней...  
— Ты на моем месте смотался бы отсюда через сутки, — огрызнулся Джим. — Серьезно, тут творится что-то странное.  
— Ты ведь взрослый мальчик и знаешь, что призраков не существует? Раньше, когда Джоанна боялась оставаться дома одна, мы ставили ей мультики, может, и тебе попробовать? Найди радио или включи музыку.  
— Это все, что ты можешь посоветовать?  
— А что еще? Святой водой по углам побрызгать? Или осиновые колы точить? — кажется, Кирку удалось развеселить вечно хмурого Леонарда.  
— Да иди ты в задницу, — он надеялся, что скептицизм друга образумит его, но после разговора тревожность никуда не делась. Более того, стоило Джиму сбросить вызов, как где-то наверху хлопнула дверь. Невольно вздрогнув, он устыдился своего желания сейчас же, оставив сумку с вещами, уехать и больше никогда не возвращаться в этот чертов дом. Вот только Джим Кирк проигрывать не привык.  
Бросив вызов самому себе, он остался.  
Чувство, что в доме вместе с ним живет «что-то» еще, не покидало ни днем ни ночью.  
Он не включал музыку и не мог сосредоточиться ни на уборке, ни на чтении. Часами Кирк присушивался к дому. Скрипы половиц, хлопки дверей и эхо шагов преследовали его.  
Поднимаясь по лестнице, он оборачивался назад, прежде чем лечь в кровать, запирал спальню и оставлял свет во всех обжитых комнатах. Впрочем, утром свет все равно оказывался выключенным, а некоторые вещи лежали не на своих местах.  
С каждым днем, проведенным в доме, состояние Джима ухудшалось. Словно старинный особняк намеренно пытался изгнать чужака. Кирк перестал принимать таблетки, надеясь, что это они обостряют восприимчивость, что это воспаленное сознание рисует тени на стенах длинных коридоров. Вот только разбитая тарелка, которую он нашел однажды утром, точно не была плодом больного воображения. Она была абсолютно реальна и служила доказательством того, что Джим не сошел с ума, что все, что ему кажется, происходит на самом деле.  
Он уговаривал себя успокоиться, поверить, что вся эта чертовщина не опасна, перестать, в конце концов, прислушиваться к каждому шороху.  
Но однажды случилось то, после чего Кирку стало действительно страшно. Проснувшись посреди ночи, он несколько долгих секунд думал, что по-прежнему находится в своем кошмаре, что ужасающие крики и мольбы — это отголоски дурного сновидения, но нет. Дом сотрясали выстрелы и стоны вперемешку с оглушающей сиреной.  
Любого на его месте сковал бы страх. Но он прятаться не привык. Лучшая защита это нападение. Едва успев подумать, Джим ринулся вниз на звук. Из спальни на первый этаж, потом бегом по коридору. В ушах стучала кровь, а сердце билось все быстрее, по мере того как звук становился громче. Казалось, до его источника всего ничего, но крики внезапно оборвались. Дом снова погрузился в тишину, а Кирк так и остался стоять посреди темного коридора, пытаясь объяснить себе, почему он не уехал. Почему он все еще здесь? Кому и что хочет доказать?  
— Ты просто адреналиновый наркоман. Смирись уже, — у МакКоя как всегда имелись ответы на все вопросы. Иногда Джиму даже казалось, что друг знает его лучше, чем он сам.  
— Я же не мог все это выдумать. Боунс, я же не сумасшедший?  
— Нет, просто идиот, — тот усмехнулся. — Не смей даже заикаться о приведениях, иначе я тебя сам в лечебницу определю.  
— А как еще все это объяснить? Разбитую тарелку, гаснущий свет и все остальное. Я здесь не один.  
— Ну хоть одна здравая мысль! Самое большое зло на этой земле — люди. Их и нужно бояться, — Леонард говорил так уверенно, что Джиму хотелось ему верить. — Наверняка какой-нибудь бродяга месяцами жил в пустующем особняке, пользовался всеми благами, радовался жизни, а тут объявился ты и все испортил. Тебя просто пытаются выжить. Пугающие звуки, шаги, завывания... Странно, что представление в простынях в твою честь еще не разыграли. Хотя, могу поспорить, все еще впереди.  
Джим живо представил пару пропойц, покатывающихся со смеха, наблюдая за его метаниями. И как он раньше не догадался? Виной тому наверняка был сам особняк с его давящей мрачной атмосферой. После бесчисленных книг и фильмов о домах с привидениями нетрудно было представить себя на месте одинокого героя, застрявшего в глуши и медленно сходящего с ума.  
Но пришло время вернуться с небес на землю. Разговор с Боунсом отрезвил Кирка и заставил заметить не только паранормальные явления, но и явные следы присутствия другого человека. Например, шумящую в трубах воду, работающий холодильник или пропадавшую из него еду. Когда полки были заставлены упаковками с полуфабрикатами и йогуртами, это было трудно отследить. Но запасы Кирка подходили к концу, и пропажу последней банки консервированного супа не заметить он просто не мог.  
Теперь сомнений в том, что виновником всех злоключений оказался обычный человек, без спроса проникший в особняк, не оставалось. На смену страху пришла решимость, и терпеть подобные издевательства Джим больше не собирался. Он был намерен поймать наглеца, пугавшего его не один день, и вышвырнуть из своего дома.  
Этой же ночью, едва услышав шум на первом этаже, Кирк рванул вниз, но незваный гость был настороже. Влетев на кухню, Джим обнаружил там лишь включенный свет, чашку чая и недоеденный салат. Упустить добычу было обидно, но он знал, что шанс еще представится. На кухню голодный «призрак» явно наведывался часто.  
Утром следующего же дня Кирк притащил из машины биту, которую возил за собой совсем не для спонтанного бейсбольного матча, и принялся разрабатывать план. Предвкушение близящегося приключения будоражило кровь. Ему хотелось встретиться с таинственным незнакомцем лицом к лицу, хотелось застигнуть его с поличным.  
«Операция» была продумана до мелочей. Заранее спрятав биту под лестницей, Джим сделал все, чтобы создать впечатление, что отправляется спать. Он не знал, следят за ним или нет, и старался вести себя естественно. Пошумел на кухне, посидел с книгой в гостиной и только потом поднялся наверх. Хлопнув дверью спальни, Кирк выждал несколько минут, а затем, стараясь ступать как можно тише, прокрался обратно вниз. Устроив засаду прямо на кухне, он с битой наперевес затаился в тени лестницы и принялся ждать.  
Во втором часу ночи в тишине дома послышался скрип половиц, а затем вспыхнул свет. В отличие от Джима полуночный гость не прятался. Его действия вызывали искреннее недоумение. Мужчина, появившийся на кухне, вел себя по-хозяйски. Кирку трудно было рассмотреть его, сидя под лестницей. Но даже со спины незнакомец, закутавшийся в длинный халат, на бродягу похож точно не был. Даже наоборот, наблюдая, за тем, как он неспеша составляет принесенную с собой посуду в мойку, долго выбирает ужин из оставшихся в холодильнике припасов, а потом разогревает его, незваным гостем на этой кухне чувствовал себя именно Кирк.  
— Эй! — ему надоело наблюдать за незнакомцем, как ни в чем не бывало моющим посуду. — Какого черта здесь происходит?! Кто ты вообще такой? И что, блять, делаешь в моем доме?  
От звука его голоса мужчина вздрогнул, а потом медленно развернулся, недоуменно уставившись на Кирка. Что-то в его облике одновременно пугало и завораживало. Может, странная внешность, не принадлежащая ни одному из знакомых Джиму народов, или точеные скулы, брови вразлет и черные пустые глаза?  
— Ты вообще слышишь меня? Я спросил, почему ты здесь живешь? Зачем пытался выжить меня? Что это вообще за представление? — Кирк догадывался, что его вопросы наверняка останутся без ответа, но продолжал сыпать ими. — Хватит пялиться! Отвечай!  
— Я Спок. И я живу здесь, — это было единственное, что произнес парень, прежде чем, развернувшись, забрать разогретый ужин и невозмутимо выйти из кухни.  
Джим даже не сразу понял, что только что произошло, а опомнившись, бросился вслед за наглецом. Вот только не тут-то было. Спок успел захлопнуть дверь буквально у него под носом. Дверь одной из комнат в восточном крыле, ключей от которой Кирк так и не нашел.  
— Черт, открой! — он безуспешно подергал дверную ручку. — Ты же не собираешься прятаться вечно?! Я Джим Кирк и это мой дом! Я никому не позволю находиться здесь без моего ведома! Слышал? Кто бы ты ни был, убирайся, пока я не вызвал копов, — эти угрозы должны были напугать парня. — У меня есть все бумаги, я могу заявить на тебя, но не буду, — после нескольких минут бесполезного крика Кирк решил сменить тактику. — Если выйдешь и нормально со мной поговоришь.  
Ответа снова не последовало, а у Джима уже кончились все возможные аргументы. Он не знал, как заставить странного парня выйти из комнаты, а поговорить им следовало. Ему хотелось получить ответы на все вопросы, прежде чем сдать Спока местному шерифу. Хотя чем больше Кирк пытался объяснить себе происходящее, тем больше сомневался в том, что действительно может выселить незнакомца по щелчку пальцев. Разве бродяги или воры ведут себя так самоуверенно? Разве они разгуливают по дому, будто имеют на это полное право?  
Может, душеприказчик попросту забыл предупредить нового владельца об обременении в виде какого-нибудь незаконнорожденного сына, племянника или даже любовника, призраком слоняющегося по дому? Джим никогда не слышал, чтобы Пайк упоминал о Споке, но и об этом особняке до смерти Кристофера тоже не знал.  
Всю ночь он не мог заснуть, пытаясь понять, что делать со странным парнем, не желающим идти на контакт. Возможно завещание произведет на Спока большее впечатление, чем пустые угрозы?  
— Мистер Кирк? Какие-то проблемы с продажей? — следующим утром Джим позвонил душеприказчику, надеясь хоть что-то для себя прояснить.  
— Пока нет, но могут возникнуть.  
— Извините, я не совсем понимаю.  
— Как могло выйти, что в завещанном мне доме, который, как вы убеждали, находится в моем полном распоряжении, проживает некий Спок? — Кирк только сейчас понял, что даже не знает имя это или фамилия. — Он указан в завещании? Может, Пайк о нем упоминал?  
— Все, кого мистер Пайк пожелал внести в завещание, уже получили свою долю, и уверяю, никакого Спока среди них нет, — нервно отозвался мужчина на том конце. — Дом полностью принадлежит вам.  
— Но он считает, что имеет полное право, находиться в особняке, — продолжал стоять на своем Кирк. — Бродяги так уверенно себя не ведут.  
— Мистер Кирк, я выполнил свои обязанности по сохранности и передаче вам причитающегося имущества. Могу заверить, что на тот момент все было в порядке.  
— Черта с два, Спок явно тут не первую неделю! — не выдержал и вспылил Джим.  
— Если кто-то незаконно занял вашу жилую площадь, то вызывайте полицию, что я еще могу посоветовать?  
— А если нет? — это было трудно объяснить, но Кирк чувствовал, что в этой истории не все так просто. Прежде чем натравлять полицию, он хотел сам разобраться в том, кто такой Спок и что он делает в богом забытом особняке. — Если выгнав его из дома, я лишу крыши над головой, ну, не знаю, допустим, сына Пайка?  
— У него не было детей, и вам это известно, — мужчина устало вздохнул. — Если хотите, я вышлю копии всех документов, подтверждающие ваше единоличное владение особняком, на ближайшее почтовое отделение. Чтобы вам было что предъявить полиции, которую я настоятельно советую вызвать.  
— А это уже мне решать, — буркнул было Кирк, но тут же поспешил извиниться. — Простите, я хотел сказать... спасибо. Постарайтесь выслать их как можно скорее.  
Нужно отдать душеприказчику должное, несмотря на грубость он выполнил просьбу настолько быстро, насколько это вообще было возможно.  
До Манчестера было рукой подать, но даже короткая поездка здорово взбодрила Джима. Может призраков в особняке и не водилось, но энергию из своего хозяина он все равно тянул. Кирк и не догадывался, насколько он устал сидеть в четырех стенах, до тех пор пока не сжал руль и не набрал скорость. Если бы не привитое Пайком чувство ответственности и не выработанная годами службы дисциплина, Джим с удовольствием погонял бы по окрестностям, а не продолжал бы играть роль хорошего хозяина. Хозяина, нежелающего надолго оставлять незнакомца одного в собственном доме. Он сомневался, что Спок как-то воспользуется или вообще заметит его отсутствие, но все равно торопился вернуться обратно.  
Ближайшее отделение почты и супермаркет, где можно пополнить истощившиеся благодаря Споку запасы — вот и весь маршрут, которой мог позволить Джим. Впрочем, удача была на его стороне. Он не столкнулся ни с очередями на кассе, ни с бюрократической машиной на почте. Едва Кирк представился и предъявил айди, как милая девушка протянула ему стопку бумаг, заботливо сцепленную скрепкой.  
Видимо, его тон и правда напугал душеприказчика, раз тот решил выслать наследнику сразу весь пакет документов. Джим готов был поклясться, что некоторые он видел в первый раз. Здесь были документы на землю, подтверждающие, что Кристофер выкупил ее полностью, бумага, удостоверяющая отсутствие обязательных наследников, и еще пара официальных форм, закрепляющих единоличное владение Джима. С таким количеством доказательств у Спока просто не оставалось шансов еще хоть на день задержаться в особняке.  
Вернувшись домой, Кирк прямиком отправился в восточное крыло, где Спок по-прежнему держал молчаливую осаду. Не строя иллюзий и не надеясь, что незваный гость решит поговорить, Кирк не стал снова дергать дверную ручку или унижаться, уговаривая наглеца открыть, а сразу перешел в наступление.  
— Эй, я знаю, что ты меня слышишь! У меня на руках все документы и на дом, и на землю. Твое имя, если оно настоящее, конечно, нигде не значится, я проверил, — Джим ухмыльнулся. — Парень, ты заставил меня понервничать, классно все провернул, мне бы даже в голову такое не пришло, но теперь тебе лучше убраться отсюда, и чем скорее, тем лучше. Иначе мне все-таки придется вызвать копов, я не шучу, они-то уж позаботятся... Спок? — Кирк удивленно уставился на приоткрывшуюся дверь, из-за которой показался парень. Правда, лишь на секунду. Пихнув Кирку какую-то бумагу, от тут же исчез. — Что это? — ответом послужил лишь щелчок замка.  
Первой мыслью было, что Спок образумился и передал свои извинения, которые из-за гордости или глупости не мог сказать хозяину дома в глаза. Но развернув листок, Джим, к своему удивлению, обнаружил распечатку с электронной почты. Это было письмо полугодовалой давности, отправителем которого значился Пайк.  
_«Дорогой Спок!  
Вот уже несколько месяцев ты не отвечаешь на звонки и не появляешься на работе. Никому не под силу понять, через что ты сейчас проходишь, но ты не должен переживать это один. С самого первого дня нашего знакомства и до сих пор я чувствую себя ответственным за тебя. За тебя, за то, что с тобой произошло. Я знаю, что ты не принимаешь ни чьей помощи, но все равно осмелюсь ее предложить. Мы знакомы слишком хорошо, чтобы у меня оставалась хоть надежда на то, что ты поговоришь со мной. Но кроме поддержки, на которую ты всегда можешь рассчитывать, я могу дать тебе убежище. Место, где всегда можно спрятаться от чужих глаз, где можно остаться наедине с собой.  
Пожалуйста, не отказывайся сразу и подумай над моим предложением.  
С уважением, Кристофер Пайк.»._  
Джим несколько раз перечитал короткое письмо, пытаясь вникнуть в смысл. Из размытых формулировок можно было догадаться, что под «убежищем» подразумевался именно этот особняк, и что Спок жил в нем с разрешения Кристофера. Естественно, эта распечатка не давала парню юридического права оставаться здесь, но Кирку было плевать на формальности, когда дело касалось Пайка. Он был слишком многим обязан этому человеку, его забота и участие сыграли большую роль во взрослой жизни Джима. И судя по содержанию письма в жизни Спока тоже.  
Он по-прежнему не знал, кто такой Спок, что с ним произошло и почему Пайк чувствовался себя ответственным за это. Было ясно одно — вышвырнуть на улицу человека, которого любил и оберегал Кристофер, попросту нельзя. Впрочем, как и нельзя оставлять в доме чужака, руководствуясь одним лишь письмом, подделать которое ничего не стоит.  
Весь день Джим пытался взвесить все «за» и «против», понимая, что туманные слова Пайка, в которых сквозила несвойственная ему жалость, нисколько не упрощают задачу.  
Звонок МакКоя в этой ситуации оказался весьма кстати. Леонард всегда обладал удивительным свойством отрезвлять и успокаивать его. Со всей этой неразберихой со Споком Джим совершенно забыл о друге и о том, что в последний их разговор он убеждал Боунса в том, что в особняке обитает призрак. Неудивительно, что спустя несколько дней молчания тот не на шутку разволновался.  
— Где тебя черт носит?! — голос Маккоя звучал напряженно. — Еще не свернул шею, гоняясь за приведением?  
— О, волнуешься обо мне? Я тронут, — Джим улыбнулся в трубку. — Со мной все в порядке, спасибо.  
— Что, даже шагов в коридоре больше не слышишь? — кажется, он уже успел записать друга в параноики.  
— Слышу, но, — Кирк выдержал паузу, — теперь знаю, кому они принадлежат. Это не призрак, Боунс, это Спок.  
— Какой еще Спок? Кто это и какого хрена у тебя вообще там происходит?! — Джиму и правда льстило волнение Леонарда, но иногда тот все же перегибал палку.  
— Это парень, живущий у меня в особняке. Это он хлопал дверьми, разбил тарелку, таскал еду из холодильника... Я его, считай, поймал с поличным. Засел под лестницей и караулил. Только толку от моей засады оказалось мало, он даже бровью не повел, когда меня с битой наперевес увидел. Сказал «я Спок, и я здесь живу» и как ни в чем не бывало ушел! Представляешь?  
— Звучит не очень правдоподобно.  
— Вот и я так подумал и на всякий случай решил позвонить душеприказчику Пайка. Он выслал мне все документы, и я, естественно, показал их Споку. Хотел доказать, что жить он тут не может, но этот умник вместо того, чтобы по-тихому собрать вещички и свалить, вручил мне письмо. То есть не совсем письмо, а распечатку с электронной почты, в которой Пайк якобы разрешает ему жить в особняке. Я теперь даже не знаю, что делать. Кристофер хотел, чтобы он...  
— Кристофер умер, — выпалил было Боунс, но тут же осекся. — Извини, я имел в виду, что ты не можешь знать, чего Пайк хотел, а чего нет. Блять, да ты даже не можешь проверить правда они были знакомы или тебя просто разводят. Подделать письмо и распечатать его проще простого, это даже я знаю.  
— Да, но вдруг Спок и правда его... друг или еще хуже внебрачный сын?  
— Мне кажется, у тебя там все-таки крыша поехала. Кто из нас работает в разведке: ты или я? Выясни всю подноготную этого парня, ну или хоть поговори с ним нормально для начала. Выясни, правда ли он знал Пайка.  
В словах МакКоя была доля истины. Джиму действительно следовало узнать, был ли Спок знаком с Кристофером или просто выдумал все, лишь бы не лишиться крыши над головой.  
Вот только втереться в доверие к новому соседу и разговорить его оказалось не так просто.  
— Спок? — промаявшись пол дня, Кирк снова вернулся к нему под дверь. — Понимаю, ты не хочешь разговаривать со мной, но может все-таки дашь еще шанс? Я вел себя отвратительно, ломясь в твою комнату и пытаясь выселить, признаю, — Джим был даже не уверен, что его слушают, но другой возможности принести извинения не было. — Но я ведь не знал, что ты друг Пайка, а значит и мой тоже. Друг и сосед. Можешь оставаться здесь сколько угодно. Я не буду тебя больше беспокоить, — он выдержал паузу. — При условии, что ты согласишься со мной поужинать. Мне кажется, нам есть, что обсудить. Ты не против? Бьюсь об заклад, Пайку бы эта идея понравилась.  
— Пайку? — впервые из-за двери послышался хрипловатый голос. — Вы его знаете?  
— Знал, — Джим тяжело вздохнул. — Приходи к семи в столовую, хорошо?  
Ответа не последовало, но ему очень хотелось, чтобы Спок согласился. Хотелось, чтобы он разделил тоску, поселившуюся в сердце вместе с уходом Кристофера.  
Пусть до этого момента Кирк не осознавал такой потребности и старался держать чувства под контролем, но все же ему требовалось выговориться, рассказать кому-то о чувстве опустошенности, с каждым днем разрастающимся все больше. Кто как ни Спок мог понять его? Джиму интересно было узнать его историю, сравнить со своей, да и просто пообщаться. За неделю, проведенную в одиночестве, он чертовки соскучился по живому человеческому общению.  
До последнего момента Кирку казалось, что его приглашение останется проигнорированным, но парень появился ровно в семь. Аккуратно причесанный и сменивший халат на водолазку, он застыл у стола, видимо, ожидая приглашения. Или разрешения сесть.  
— Привет! Ты как раз вовремя. Паста будет вот-вот готова. Ну, мне так кажется, — Джим натянуто улыбнулся. — Ее нужно постоянно помешивать, так что можешь немного помочь? Накроешь на стол?  
— Разумеется, — Спок заколебался, но все-таки потянулся за приборами.  
Следующие минут пять Кирк имел удовольствие наблюдать за тем, как тот с патологическим педантизмом старается уложить ножи и вилки... параллельно столу? Друг к другу? Со стороны это выглядело, как минимум, странно. Хотя у каждого свои причуды.  
— Ну что, начнем? — разложив пасту по тарелкам, Джим выставил на стол бутылку виски. — Извини, вина нет, так что...  
— Я не пью, — гость покачал головой.  
— Может, сделаешь исключение? Стаканчик в память о Крисе...  
— В память? — Спок резко изменился в лице. — Что это значит? — побледневший, он уставился на Джима, дожидаясь ответа.  
— Ты... ты ничего не знал? Этот дом теперь мой, потому что... — Кирк растерялся, не зная как преподнести эту новость. — Пайк... Пайк умер. Еще месяц назад. Сердечный приступ. Никто не ожидал... Эй, ты в порядке? — Джим запнулся на полуслове, заметив, что парня едва ли не трясет. — Спок, ты меня слышишь? Спок?!  
Он не на шутку испугался за парня, который будто впал в транс. Вцепившись в столешницу, тот немигающим взглядом уставился куда-то за плечо Кирка, будто увидев там призрак Пайка. Джима передернуло от этой мысли.  
— Все хорошо, — перегнувшись через стол, он осторожно коснулся руки Спока, которую тот тут же отдернул, словно ошпарившись. — Извини.  
— Все нормально, — сипло отозвался парень. Сомнений в том, что МакКой ошибся, не оставалось. Видимо, Спок не просто знал Пайка. Судя по реакции, он был привязан к нему.  
— Нет, ненормально, то есть... Я должен был догадаться, что ты ничего не знаешь. Крис был необыкновенным человеком, — Кирк улыбнулся. — Мы оба знали его, и я подумал, что будет здорово, ну, поговорить, вспомнить что-нибудь.  
— Мне... — Спок сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, пытаясь успокоиться, — нечего рассказывать.  
— Как вы познакомились? — Джиму было безумно интересно узнать, из-за чего Спок оказался один в особняке, но он благоразумно решил начать расспросы издалека.  
— Не буду об этом говорить, — парень завел отросшую прядь за ухо.  
— Ладно. Просто я знал его с детства. Он с моим отцом служил вместе. Были лучшими друзьями, вот я и подумал, может, ты тоже сын одного из...  
— Нет. Мой отец здесь не при чем, — резко перебил Спок, а Кирк мысленно отметил, что разговоры об отцах и детях с этим парнем лучше не заводить. Видимо, для него это было больной темой. Собственно, как и для самого Кирка.  
— Как долго ты знал Кристофера? — Джим не хотел, чтобы ужин превращался в допрос, и поэтому спешно добавил. — Мы, например, стали близко общаться только после моего выпуска из Академии, куда он, кстати, меня и засунул.  
— Несколько лет, — прозвучало максимально расплывчато. Конечно, Кирк понимал, что парень не станет изливать душу первому встречному, не станет открываться ему, но ведь на приятельский разговор можно было рассчитывать? Большинству куда легче поделиться проблемами, своим горем с незнакомцем. Вот только Спок к этому большинству точно не относился. Конечно, трагическая новость выбила парня из колеи, и ему нужно было дать время, но что-то подсказывало, что и завтра, и послезавтра, и через неделю, и через год Спок будет отвечать все теми же односложными фразами, смотря сквозь собеседника. Жизнь затворника явно не пошла ему на пользу.  
Остаток ужина прошел в тишине. Джим более не предпринимал попыток завести разговор, а Спок... Уйдя в себя, он с задумчивым видом ковырялся в остывшей пасте, так и не попробовав ее. Чай, заваренный Кирком, правда выпил, но навряд ли это можно было считать достижением или прогрессом в общении.  
— Не волнуйся, я все уберу, — он решил избавить парня от мучений и отпустить. — Кстати, насчет еды. Я сегодня съездил в магазин, забил холодильник под завязку, так что на пару дней нам продуктов хватит, — хотелось добавить что-то вроде «бери, что хочешь, не стесняйся», но у Спока и раньше проблем с этим не возникало. — Спасибо за ужин, — Кирк готов был поклясться, что слышал, как тот облегченно выдохнул.  
Он столько ждал от этого вечера, а в итоге не только не выяснил ничего нового о Споке, так еще и умудрился ранить его, заставив погрузиться в себя еще глубже.  
Судя по реакции, они с Кристофером действительно были близки. Вот только каким-то образом Спок не только не был внесен в завещание, но и даже не знал о смерти старшего друга, продолжая как ни в чем не бывало жить в особняке. Что-то в этой истории не сходилось, а вот что именно Джим пока не понимал.  
Единственное, что он с уверенностью мог заявить по итогам ужина — Спок непременно остается жить в особняке, по крайней мере, пока у поместья не появится покупатель. Такое решение было связано не только с желанием выполнить волю покойного, но и с банальной скукой. На самом деле Кирк был рад таинственном соседу. Ему уже начало надоедать одиночество, преследующее попятам, а Спок вроде был неплохим парнем.  
Правда, на его компанию особо рассчитывать не стоило. Джим по-прежнему слышал шаги и иногда голос, разносящийся по коридорам, но самого Спока не видел. Тот будто специально старался не попадаться на глаза и всячески избегал их встреч.  
— Спок? Подожди! — в один из вечеров Кирк намеренно задержался после ужина, дожидаясь соседа.  
— Мистер Кирк? — тот растерянно застыл в дверях. — Я помешал?  
— Нет, что ты, проходи, и пожалуйста, не избегай меня, — Джим поднялся из-за стола и приблизился к парню, но тот осторожно сделал шаг в сторону, не давая сократить дистанцию. — Хочу, чтобы ты знал: если Пайк пригласил тебя сюда, то и я ничего не имею против. Можешь пользоваться чем угодно и когда угодно. Необязательно дожидаться, пока я уйду в другое крыло или поднимусь наверх. Наоборот, — Кирк улыбнулся, — я был бы рад завтракать или ужинать вместе. Если хочешь, конечно.  
— Это... приемлемо, — Спок смерил его долгим взглядом, а затем едва заметно кивнул, соглашаясь.  
— И еще кое-что, — Джим хотел было уйти и дать парню спокойно поужинать, но у самой лестницы обернулся. — Называй меня просто Джим. И давай на «ты». Мы же теперь... соседи.  
Глупо было надеяться, что после этого поведение Спока кардинально изменится. Кирк по-прежнему практически его не встречал, а когда они все-таки сталкивались в коридорах, парень проскальзывал мимо, не здороваясь и будто даже не замечая Джима. По началу это обижало, но за свою жизнь он встречал немало высокомерных, заносчивых людей, смотревших на него как на пустое место, и Спок был явно не из их числа. Скорее себе на уме. Постоянно погруженный в себя парень не игнорировал Джима, а действительно не замечал его. Что, впрочем, не мешало Кирку каждый раз громко здороваться с ним, спрашивать как дела или заводить бестолковые разговоры о погоде. Он бы с удовольствием поговорил со Споком о чем-нибудь более интересном, но все попытки выведать хоть какую-то информацию с треском проваливались. Они жили бок о бок уже пару недель, а Джим едва ли знал о соседе что-то кроме имени, гипотетической дружбы с Пайком и двери, за которой тот скрывался. В своем убежище он проводил большую часть времени, и Кирк ума не мог приложить, чем парень там занимается дни напролет.  
Он сам, заставляя себя проникнуться царящей в особняке атмосферой покоя и умиротворения, откровенно не знал, чем заняться. Убираться Джим не собирался, старенький телевизор в гостиной работал через раз, радио не ловило и единственным спасением стала библиотека. С бешенным ритмом жизни, с его работой было трудно выкроить даже пару часов в неделю, чтобы расположиться в глубоком кресле с печатной книгой в руках. Здесь же, вдали от цивилизации, обширная библиотека Пайка стала настоящим подарком.  
Где бы еще он смог отгородиться от всего окружающего мира, спрятавшись за пестрой обложкой Хроник Нарнии? В детстве Джим не очень-то любил сказки. Видя из окна своей комнаты выжженное солнцем кукурузное поле, было тяжело вообразить прекрасный заснеженный лес, замки или фантастических животных. Зато атмосфера в особняке как раз настраивала на нужный лад. Под треск камина и завывание ветра за окном Кирк с головой погружался в чтение, а выныривая обратно, долго не мог прийти в себя. Порой в реальность его возвращала мысль о том, что пора бежать на работу или в спортзал, а иногда какой-нибудь шум: писк микроволновой печи на кухне, звонок Боунса или, как сейчас, скрип двери. Спок наверняка не сразу увидел его за высокой спинкой кресла, а увидев, попытался незаметно уйти.  
— Ты куда? — Джим думал, что Спок снова притворится, что не замечает его, но тот, к удивлению, обернулся и вопросительно уставился на соседа. — Хотел что-то взять в библиотеке? Не обращай на меня внимания, бери, что хочешь, — Кирк обвел ломящиеся от книг шкафы. — Я и сам тут часто зависаю, читаю все, что на глаза попадется, чтобы хоть как-то себя развлечь. Иначе, клянусь, умер бы со скуки, — он снова попытался завести непринужденную беседу, хотя знал, что она заранее обречена на провал.  
— Но я же не умер, — Джим сначала подумал, что ослышался. Неужели ему удалось добиться от Спока хоть какой-то человеческой реакции? Это был сарказм? Уже неплохо.  
— Вот и отлично, — он натянуто улыбнулся. — Ты пришел за какой-то определенной книгой? Я сейчас читаю Хроники Нарнии, уже третью книгу заканчиваю. Знаю-знаю, это сказки, но если бы ты их тоже прочитал... — Кирк заговорчески глянул на собеседника, — мы бы устроили свой маленький книжный клуб.  
— Не хочу.... — Спок на секунду задумался, — обременять тебя.  
— Обременять? Ты серьезно? — за пару недель Кирку так и не удалось придумать причину, почему парень так сторонится его, а эти игры в беспокойное приведение потихоньку начинали надоедать. — Хватит избегать меня. Я не кусаюсь. Мы живем в одном доме и должны хоть как-то, ну, общаться, что ли? Ужинать, играть в карты или можем вместе съездить в магазин. Купишь все, что нужно, — тот факт, что парень до сих пор питался за его счет, Джим деликатно упустил.  
— Мне ничего не нужно.  
— Ладно, но если что, мое предложение всегда в силе, а пока... — Джиму не хотелось, чтобы этот разговор как и десяток предыдущих закончился, не успев начаться, и поэтому он шарил взглядом по комнате, пытаясь уцепиться хоть за что-то. — Играешь в шахматы?  
— Да, — Спок тоже заметил игровую доску на каминной полке.  
— Может тогда попробуем? Я всегда выигрывал на школьном шахматном турнире, — он усмехнулся, решив не добавлять, что соревноваться там было особо не с кем.  
— Я тоже, — с промедлением ответил Спок, и Кирку даже показалось, что он сейчас согласится, но, увы, тот лишь дал понять, что не исключает такой возможности. — Но не сейчас.  
— Тогда приходи в следующий раз, — Джим пожал плечами и улыбнулся, не став спрашивать соседа, чем же таким ужасно важным он занят, сидя в запертой комнате.  
Спок лишь кивнул в ответ.  
Подумав, что удача на его стороне, Кирк решил не дожидаться, пока Спок созреет для следующего разговора, и взять все в свои руки. Ему действительно хотелось узнать соседа поближе, и чем больше тот нагонял на себя таинственности, тем сильнее разгоралось любопытство.  
В старом особняке, в полной изоляции было не так уж легко найти занятие, которое смогло бы увлечь их обоих и от которого Спок не смог бы отказаться. Несколько дней Кирк слонялся по дому, пытаясь придумать что-нибудь стоящее, пока под руку не подвернулась коробка кассет со старыми фильмами. Что-то подсказывало Джиму, что его эксцентричный сосед, с ног до головы закутанный в расшитый халат, должен тащиться от черно-белого кино. Парень и сам благодаря горделивой осанке, черным отросшим волосам и фарфорово-бледной коже казался похожим на одного из героев старого Голливуда.  
— Спок? — только выбрав фильм, настроив проигрыватель и даже прибравшись в гостиной, сделав ее уютнее, Джим направился к потенциальному другу. — Можешь открыть?  
— Зачем? — послышалось из-за двери.  
— У тебя есть планы на сегодняшний вечер?  
— Нет.  
— Отлично, — Кирк пожал плечами. В его воображении все происходило немного иначе. Предложение устроить киномарафон должно было прозвучать как бы невзначай, посреди беседы... Но, увы, Джим переоценил свои силы. Пришлось действовать в лоб. — Хотел предложить посмотреть кино. Я разгребал старые коробки в чулане и нашел неплохую подборку классики, представляешь!  
— Вполне, — без особого энтузиазма отозвался Спок. — Вынужден отказаться.  
— Отказаться? Почему? — Кирк разочарованно уставился на запертую дверь. — Это, конечно, не мое дело, но то, что ты постоянно сидишь в комнате — странно. У нас полно еды, есть телек и классная подборка фильмов. Перед таким ни один нормальный человек не устоит! Вечер в компании Джима Кирка и Одри Хепбёрн или сидение в одиночестве в запертой комнате? По-моему, выбор очевиден!  
— Сомнительный аргумент.  
— Все равно жду тебя в гостиной через пару минут! — Джим чувствовал, что рано или поздно Спок примет одно из его предложений, но не знал, что уговорить его удастся так быстро. Хотя, может, его начало тяготить добровольное затворничество? Так или иначе, парень, причесанный и переодевшийся в мягкий джемпер, появился в гостиной ровно через пять минут и, к радости Джима, не стал мяться на пороге, а сразу прошел к дивану. Присев на самый край, Спок вопросительно глянул на Кирка, который, ободряюще улыбнувшись, подхватил миску с печеньем (за неимением попкорна) и плюхнулся на другой конец дивана. Спок уже не раз дал понять, как дорожит личным пространством, и Джиму не хотелось нарушать установленные правила. Он и без этого был, пожалуй, даже слишком инициативным.  
— Я выбрал «Завтрак у Тиффани», — Кирк щелкнул пультом. — Не против?  
— Нет, — Спок как обычно был немногословен.  
— Ну и отлично, потому что этот фильм можно крутить бесконечно, и все равно никогда не надоест.  
— Я не смотрел.  
— Серьезно? Никогда-никогда? — Джима это признание искренне удивило. — А я его впервые увидел лет в десять-двенадцать. Увидел и тут же влюбился и в Одри Хепбёрн, и в Джорджа Пеппарда!  
— Тогда логичней будет включить фильм, который не видел ни один из нас, — Спок заметно занервничал.  
— Даже не думай. Тебе придется все два часа выслушивать мои комментарии, — Джим бы шутливо толкнул его в бок, будь они приятелями.  
— Ладно, — второй раз за вечер Спок согласился. Если здесь и был подвох, то Кирк его не заметил.  
Да, может, ему самому были куда ближе старые фантастические фильмы вроде Звездных Войн или дешевые вестерны, но этот вечер он устраивал не для себя, а для Спока, бесконечно далекого от погонь и дешевых спецэффектов.  
Шевеля губами и полушепотом повторяя знакомые с детства диалоги, Джим искоса поглядывал на Спока, убеждаясь, что не ошибся с выбором. Замерев с печеньем в руке, тот завороженно смотрел на экран. Впервые с момента их знакомства он выглядел таким расслабленным и даже эмоциональным.  
Правда, ровно до того момента как комната погрузилась в темноту. Свет вдруг погас: и люстра на кухне, и небольшая настольная лампа, создающая полумрак, и телевизор.  
— Вот черт! — только этого им не хватало. — Подождешь немного? Я пойду посмотрю, может пробки выбило или...  
— Нужно подождать. Скоро все само включится.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? А если это замыкание? Я не хочу, чтобы особняк выгорел к утру.  
— Здесь старые коммуникации. Периодически такое случается. Из-за скачков напряжения, полагаю, — со знанием дела заявил Спок. — Нужно подождать.  
— Допустим, — Кирк понимал, что парень успел гораздо лучше изучить особняк и не стал спорить, тем более у него возникла идея получше. — Может тогда поужинаем? Раз с фильмом не вышло.  
— В темноте?  
— У меня фонарик в телефоне, и еще я видел на кухне свечи.  
— Ладно.  
— Отлично, — включив фонарик, Кирк прошел на кухню, отыскал в ящиках спички и свечи, зажег их, достал пирог из холодильника и позвал Спока.  
— Жаль, что не успели фильм досмотреть, — вздохнул он, когда молчание за столом стало осязаемым. — Даже не обсудить толком.  
— Ты ведь его уже видел.  
— Да, но мне было бы интересно узнать о твоем впечатлении.  
— Я больше предпочитаю слушать, чем говорить.  
— Тогда, — Кирку пришла в голову глупая идея, — хочешь расскажу, чем все закончится? Говорят, у меня хорошо получается.  
Спок поразмыслил несколько секунд и кивнул.  
Он действительно оказался хорошим слушателем: не упускал ни слова, изредка задавал уточняющие вопросы, и от этих минут общения Кирк получил гораздо больше отдачи, чем от всех их неловких разговоров.  
После этого вечера он мог утверждать, что наконец установил со Споком контакт. Да, Джим по-прежнему почти ничего не знал о таинственном соседе, но зато ему удалось завоевать доверие парня, а это уже немало.  
Таким успехом стоило похвастаться перед Боунсом. Для того жизнь Кирка в особняке стала своеобразным реалити-шоу. Каждый раз он, выслушивав очередную историю друга о Споке, вставлял свои ворчливые комментарии и снова, и снова повторял, что «все это чертовски странно, Джимми».  
— Привет, не спишь? — время уже перевалило за полночь, но Кирк знал, что из-за тянущегося развода друга мучает бессонница.  
— Не то чтобы, — чересчур бодро отозвался Леонард. — Что нового?  
— Ну, я по-прежнему сижу в богом забытом особняке, что у меня может быть нового? — наигранно лениво протянул Джим. — Проснулся, позавтракал, убрался...  
— Убрался? Я не ослышался? — Кирку удалось рассмешить вечно угрюмого друга. — Да ты даже свою служебную квартиру умудрился до такого состояния засрать, что мне каждый раз страшно на ковер наступить. Не поверю, что теперь ты исправился и днями напролет драишь старый запущенный дом.  
— Вот именно что старый! Не представляешь, сколько тут всего интересного. Фотографии, книги, журналы из прошлого века... Хлама, конечно, тоже полно, но и среди него находятся настоящие сокровища. Например, коробка с кассетами. Отличная подборка классики черно-белого кино, Спок от нее был без ума, — Джим немного преувеличил, но он ни на секунду не сомневался, что и остальные найденные кассеты его сосед будет смотреть с таким же восторгом.  
— Ага, вот мы и добрались до самого интересного, — МакКой фыркнул в трубку. — Пора бы мне привыкнуть, что каждый наш разговор заканчивается обсуждением твоего соседа-призрака. Что на этот раз? Надеюсь, вы не рыдали на пару под «Касабланку»?  
— За кого ты меня принимаешь? — Джим усмехнулся. — Я решил начать с «Завтрака у Тиффани». Думал, что Спок будет как обычно ломаться, а он возьми да согласись! Вот она, истинная сила кино!  
— Я бы на твоем месте был осторожнее. Такими темпами ваши отношения грозят свернуть не туда...  
— На что это ты намекаешь? — от самой этой идеи Кирка пробивало на смех. — Я просто хотел, чтобы Спок расслабился. И знаешь... мне это удалось! Свет правда на середине фильма вырубился, зато мы поужинали вместе, и я пересказал ему концовку.  
— Как романтично, — съязвил МакКой. — Небось еще и свечи зажгли, для нужной атмосферы, так сказать.  
— Сказал же, свет погас во всем доме, естественно, мы зажгли свечи.  
— Я за вас рад, но, Джим, ты по-прежнему не знаешь, кто он такой. Ты вообще о нем ничего не знаешь.  
— Боунс, не начинай, я все узнаю, просто... Не хочу на него давить. Спок не особо болтливый парень, и если я начну расспрашивать о прошлом, он попросту закроется в себе.  
— Это все отговорки, пойди и поговори с ним начистоту. То, что они с Пайком были знакомы, ничего не объясняет.  
Конечно, скептицизм Леонарда был оправдан, но Джим не видел особого повода для беспокойства. Спок казался безобидным. Да, он что-то скрывал, но навряд ли это касалось особняка или его нового хозяина. Скорей всего загадка крылась в его прошлом. Из письма Кирк знал, что со Споком что-то случилось и что Пайк, чувствуя за это вину, пытался ему помочь, но этой информации было недостаточно, чтобы делать какие-либо выводы.  
Джим понимал, что никому не нравится, когда лезут под кожу, уловками пытаются вытянуть самое сокровенное, что некоторые тайны должны так и оставаться тайнами, но любопытство брало верх.  
Они со Споком общались уже достаточно хорошо, чтобы предпринять еще одну попытку выведать у него историю знакомства с Пайком. Может, это была и не самая важная информация, но благодаря ей появлялась возможность распутать весь клубок. К тому же Джиму было ревностно интересно относился ли Кристофер к Споку так же по-отечески тепло как к нему самому.  
Так что, нагрузившись подносом с чаем и сэндвичами, Кирк отправился в восточное крыло, надеясь, что у Спока сегодня хорошее настроение, и сосед наконец-то впустит его к себе в комнату.  
— Привет! — он осторожно постучал в дверь, стараясь не уронить поднос. — Откроешь?  
— Доброе утро, — Спок опасливо приоткрыл дверь.  
— Уже полдень. Ты завтракал? Я не видел тебя на кухне, — Джим сделал шаг вперед, обозначая намерение войти. — Так что вот, — он кивнул на поднос, — я принес чай.  
— Я не просил.  
— Ты сейчас занят? — Кирк не дал даже возможности отказаться. — Если нет, то можем позавтракать вместе. Я уже снова проголодался.  
— Нет, — подтвердил Спок, настороженно глянув на него, видимо, пытаясь понять истинные мотивы. — Ты что-то хотел?  
— Говорю же, это просто добрососедский визит, — Джим нагло потеснил парня плечом, пытаясь зайти в комнату. — У меня уже руки отваливаются держать поднос. Если сейчас его не поставлю, то весь твой завтрак окажется на полу.  
— Проходи, — у Спока попросту не оставалось выбора, Кирк и так уже переступил порог.  
Он не раз представлял себя жилище парня, а наконец оказавшись в нем, растерянно застыл на месте. Буквально все поверхности в старом особняке были покрыты пылью, с которой бесполезно было бороться, но комната Спока оказалась стерильно чистой: ни осыпавшейся штукатурки, ни пепла от камина. Кирк и раньше замечал его нездоровую любовь к порядку, но это уже переходило все границы. Идеально, по-армейски заправленная кровать, книги, ровными стопками покоящиеся на подоконнике, пустой рабочий стол, если не считать довольно-таки неплохой ноутбук, и абсолютное отсутствие личный вещей. Взгляд цеплялся разве что за модельки самолетов, стоящие на полке. Никакого намека на то, что хозяин комнаты проводит в ней дни напролет.  
— Ты, кажется, хотел поставить поднос? — голос Спока вернул его в реальность.  
— Ага, — Джим аккуратно опустил поднос на стол и снова замер, не зная, куда примоститься, чтобы ненароком ничего не помять и не нарушить порядок.  
— Можешь сесть, — Спок кивнул на старое кресло.  
— У тебя здесь... уютно, — соврал Кирк, не зная, как начать разговор. — Но это все равно не повод сидеть здесь постоянно. Иногда неплохо провести время вместе. Не подумай, ничего такого, просто я... не привык быть один.  
— В отличие от меня, — Спок смерил его долгим взглядом. — Если тебе так скучно, то почему до сих пор не уехал?  
— Я не... — Джим замялся. Боунс бы, услышав это, завопил, что парень тонко намекает на то, что хозяину дома неплохо бы убраться отсюда. Вместо того, чтобы осадить Спока, он почему-то решил начать оправдываться. — У меня очень нервная работа, постоянные стрессы, внезапные командировки, каждый день новые люди. Чтобы окончательно умом не тронуться, я решил провести отпуск в тишине, раз уж выдалась возможность.  
— Тишине, — повторил Спок.  
— Окей, подловил, — Кирк шутливо поднял руки. — Я не выношу тишины. Пока не узнал, что ты здесь живешь, изводил себя, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху. Может, это работа отпечаток наложила, а может... — еще не успевший толком завязаться разговор прервал звонок. Честно признать, Джим вообще думал, что у его странного соседа нет средства связи и поэтому очень удивился, когда тот выудил мобильный из кармана халата.  
— Нужно ответить, — на несколько секунд Спок замешкался, переводя взгляд с Джима на дверь и обратно. Видимо, он не хотел оставлять соседа одного в своей комнате, но и разговаривать при нем не собирался.  
— Все в порядке, — Джим изобразил самую дружелюбную улыбку из возможных. — Я подожду.  
— Сейчас вернусь, — Спок еще раз глянул на разрывающийся мобильный и вышел из комнаты, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
В какой-то степени Кирк был даже рад внезапному звонку. Во-первых, у него появилась возможность получше осмотреться в комнате без пристального внимания Спока, а во-вторых, время придумать способ как отвлечь и разболтать парня, который на своей территории чувствовал себя уверенней, чем обычно.  
К радости Джима, ему на глаза попался музыкальный проигрыватель, довольно старый, видимо, оставшийся еще от Пайка, но с подборкой дисков, которые стояли тут же на консоли. Может, музыка разрядит атмосферу и облегчит разговор?  
Недолго думая, Кирк поднялся с кресла и подошел к проигрывателю. Он хотел включить что-нибудь расслабляющее, ненавязчивое, но, к удивлению, какой-то диск уже стоял. Решив, что это один из любимых альбомов Спока, который тот слушает на повторе, Джим нажал на «play».  
Вот только вместо музыки из динамиков послышался страшный крик. Живой, пробирающий до мурашек отчаянный крик. Первым порывом Джима было тут же выключить запись, но против воли он начал вслушиваться в вопли, наполненные животным страхом, постепенно начиная разбирать снова и снова повторяющиеся слова.  
— Код 12-10! Повторяю, 12-10... Нас слышно?! 12-10! 12-10, 12-10... — кто-то как заведенный безостановочно повторял эти цифры, но звучавший на фоне ревущей серены голос был безразличен к мольбам:  
— Мистер Спок, спуститесь в нижний отсек. Повторяю, мистер Спок, спуститесь в нижний отсек. Мистер Спок...  
Звуки стихали и начались заново, и только сейчас Кирк понял, что это была та самая запись, которую слушал Спок, которая однажды так его напугала. Это от этого воя, разносившегося по пустому особняку, он вздрагивал, даже не подозревая о его источнике.  
Тогда Джим не мог разобрать слова, а сейчас повторяющийся код и голос казались ему смутно знакомыми. Он хотел прослушать ужасающую запись еще пару раз и попытаться разобраться, в чем дело, но спиной почувствовал пристальный, будто обжигающий взгляд.  
— Я... Спок, я просто... — Кирк попытался оправдаться, но вошедший сосед даже не обратил на него внимания. Молча он шагнул к магнитофону, выключил запись и только после этого обернулся:  
— Убирайся.  
— Ты все не так понял. Прости! — Джим понимал, что у него на глазах рушится хрупкое равновесие и не мог молчать. — Я хотел поставить музыку, а вместо этого... Что это за запись?  
— Убирайся, — Спок не повышал голоса, но весь его вид источал такую злость, такую боль, что на секунду Кирку показалось, что сейчас он его ударит.  
— Прости, прости, — видя, что еще немного и парень потеряет самообладание, Джим попятился назад.  
— Убирайся, — стоило ему переступить порог, как дверь с грохотом захлопнулась.  
Джим даже не сразу понял, что произошло, и еще некоторое время стоял в коридоре, пытаясь сообразить, почему так разозлился обычно невозмутимый Спок. Ну да, может, не стоило хозяйничать в его комнате, но откуда же Кирку было знать, что вместо какого-нибудь легкого джаза сосед расслабляется под странную, извращенную запись, от которой волосы дыбом вставали?  
— Эй, ты меня слышишь? — у Джима появилось слишком много вопросов, чтобы разобраться в них самостоятельно. — Я не хотел лезть не в свое дело. Просто думал музыку включить... Открой, дай мне объясниться!  
Рассчитывать на ответ было бесполезно. Из-за двери не слышалось ни шороха, ни шагов. После нескольких безуспешных попыток достучаться до парня Кирк понял, что все его прежние старания пошли прахом, и теперь Спок снова намерен игнорировать его.  
Конечно, это было обидно, но Джим не видел смысла караулить соседа под дверью и добиваться общения с ним. Нет так нет. Он не собирался навязывать свою дружбу.  
Другое дело, что Спок с его странным поведением все никак не шел из головы. Всю следующую ночь Кирк провел без сна, снова и снова вспоминая злосчастную запись. Механический голос, стоявший в ушах, мешал заниматься повседневными делами. Он то и дело возвращался в мыслях к повторяющимися цифрам и жутким крикам.  
Работая в разведке, Джим научился полностью доверять своим ощущениям, так называемому шестому чувству, которое буквально вопило о том, что в истории с этой запись что-то нечисто. Вот только что именно? Его не оставляла мысль, что он что-то упускает. Что за этими криками таится что-то большее, что-то заставляющее Спока хранить и переслушивать запись.  
Теперь и Кирк чувствовал такую потребность. В нем проснулся не столько даже профессиональный интерес, сколько патологическое любопытство, не раз толкавшее на самые безумные поступки.  
Как, например, пролезть в комнату соседа и послушать диск еще раз. Технически это не составило бы особого труда. Запертая дверь не была проблемой, а вот безвылазно сидящий за ней Спок... После ссоры он избегал Кирка: не заходил ни в библиотеку, ни в гостиную, безвылазно сидел в своей комнате, отлучаясь разве что на кухню или в уборную. Да и то ненадолго. Взломать замок за это время Джим, конечно бы, успел, но прослушать или, что еще лучше, скопировать данные с диска — навряд ли. Рисковать он не хотел и поэтому несколько дней подряд мучился, придумывая все более изощренные способы удовлетворения собственного любопытства.  
Вот только как обычно на помощь пришел случай.  
Джим привычно убивал время, сидя в своей прогретой комнате и бесцельно пялясь в экран ноутбука, когда за дверью послышались сначала шаги, а затем и странный скрежет. Спок уже давно не строил из себя приведение, не крался по коридорам, скрипя половицами, да и вообще после их размолвки не появлялся на втором этаже. Решив, что спустя неделю сосед все-таки одумался и решил прийти извиниться, Кирк поспешно натянул футболку, пригладил волосы и принялся ждать стука в дверь. Вот только его не последовало. Вместо этого в коридоре раздался грохот.  
Шумел, конечно, Спок. Выглянув из комнаты, Джим застал его врасплох.  
— Это еще что такое? — он непонимающе перевел взгляд с огромной приставной лестницы, которой здесь раньше и в помине не было, на соседа, игнорирующего вопрос и продолжающего взбираться наверх. — Тут чердак что ли есть? — Кирк подошел ближе и положил руку на одну из перекладин, пытаясь привлечь внимание парня.  
— Да.  
— Ух ты, а я и не знал, — он задрал голову, наблюдая за тем, как Спок открывает люк. — Что там? Можно мне...  
— Мои вещи, — коротко бросил Спок.  
— Окей. Намек понят, — Джим не хотел снова испытывать терпение соседа. — Если что-нибудь нужно будет спустить или просто понадобится помощь — зови, — бросил он, особо не надеясь, что скрывшийся в темном проеме Спок услышит предложение. Конечно нет.  
Как не услышит и того, что кто-то пробрался в его комнату. Кирк сам не понял, как эта идея пришла ему в голову. Просто в голове что-то щелкнуло, и мозг начал работать с лихорадочной скоростью. Добраться до комнаты Спока можно было меньше чем за минуту, еще пара, чтобы взломать замок и перезаписать диск. Какова вероятность, что за это время сосед успеет отыскать нужные вещи на чердаке, спуститься вниз и убрать на место тяжелую лестницу?  
Лучшего шанса заполучить запись сложно было и придумать!  
Вернувшись в комнату, Кирк предусмотрительно включил музыку на телефоне, чтобы создать видимость присутствия, а сам, захватив ноутбук и пару скрепок с документов, рванул на первый этаж. Еще в академии он смеялся над мифом о том, что любой замок можно вскрыть при помощи пары шпилек или булавок, но старый механизм и правда отпирался по классике жанра с помощью пары нехитрых движений. Пайк бы гордился... Наверное. Если бы не знал, что один его подопечный обворовывает другого. Хотя, по большому счету, кражей это назвать было нельзя.  
Безымянный диск все также находился в дисководе, и Кирку всего-то и требовалось достать его, вставить в собственный ноутбук, скопировать запись и вернуть на место.  
Во всей этой «операции» обнаружился единственный недостаток, и осознал его Джим, уже когда основная работа был проделана. Он оказался неплохим взломщиком, но для того, чтобы запереть дверь без ключа, требовалось куда больше времени и инструментов. Рисковать и задерживаться в комнате Спока не хотелось, поэтому, понадеявшись, что все подозрения падут на собственную рассеянность, а не на соседа-шпиона, Джим поспешил ретироваться.  
Возвращаясь к себе, он с облегчением отметил, что лестница все еще на месте, и что ничего не подозревающий Спок по-прежнему копается в вещах на чердаке.  
Следующие полчаса показались Кирку вечностью. Слушать запись, пусть и в наушниках, когда сосед находится так близко, казалось... слишком рискованным. Только дождавшись когда шаги на чердаке стихнут, Джим устроился с ноутбуком на кровати и включил злополучную запись. Ужасный шум, крики, механический голос тут же заполнили голову. Ему удалось лишь уловить суть — какая-то внештатная ситуация, сигнал тревоги, люди, попавшие в беду. Вот только какое отношение к этому всему мог иметь Спок?  
Звуковая дорожка длилась не больше минуты, и после десятого или двадцатого повтора Кирку начало казаться, что он выучил ее наизусть. Он весь обратился в слух. Интуиция подсказывала, что какая-то мелочь, незначительная деталь ускользает от внимания.  
На рабочем ноутбуке у Джима было установлено множество современных программ для обработки медиафайлов, но сейчас под рукой оказался только простенький проигрыватель, позволяющий разве что изменить темп и тональность. Хотя профессионалу и этого достаточно. Больше часа Джим экспериментировал со звучанием, то убирая шумы, то выкручивая все показатели до максимума, чтобы наконец расслышать еле уловимый голос, доносящий словно издалека:  
— Всех сотрудников Управления просим немедленно покинуть... — окончание фразы было зажевано, но главное удалось услышать. В одно мгновения ситуация прояснилась, и теперь Кирк с большой долей уверенности мог заявить — что бы ни происходило на записи, это случилось в одном из Управлений США. И Спок... странный, замкнутый Спок, призраком слоняющийся по ветхому особняку, был в этом замешан.  
Мог ли он работать в государственной структуре? Если да, то в какой именно, и главное — кем? Конечно, искать такую информацию в гугле было бесполезно. Джим прекрасно знал, что большинство хоть сколько-нибудь значимых документов не подлежит разглашению. А если такой документ и в открытом доступе, то какова вероятность что «Спок» это настоящее имя? Не странное сокращение и не прозвище, прочно привязавшееся к человеку?  
Прежде чем копать дальше, следовало убедиться в том, кого именно нужно искать. Джим надеялся, что выяснить это не составит труда, что ему не придется придумывать новый изощренный план, снова проникать в комнату соседа, перерывать его вещи в поисках айди, а достаточным окажется всего лишь подняться на чердак.  
Ждать темноты и красться наверх словно вор Джим не стал. Этот дом принадлежал ему, а значит, он имел полное право, пользоваться любым помещением как и когда заблагорассудится.  
Чердак встретил его сырым затхлым запахом и пылью, вздымающейся при каждом шаге. Она сверкала в лучах солнца, проникающих свозь щели в стенах, и толстым слоем окутывала покоящиеся здесь вещи. Кирк был поражен размерами чердака. Он ожидал увидеть небольшую коморку с птичьими гнездами и паутиной, а получил огромный просторный зал, едва ли не образующий еще один этаж. Ребенком Джим мечтал, чтобы у них на ферме была такая же комната с покатой низкой крышей.  
Старых забытых вещей здесь оказалось предостаточно: кованая кровать, детские игрушки, велосипед, поржавевшая кухонная утварь... Кирк бы с удовольствием порылся в этих сокровищах, но его внимание привлек угол, заставленный современной мебелью, прикрытой чехлами. Кофейный столик, торшер, небольшой диван смотрелись здесь чужеродно. Они словно перенеслись в старый особняк из какого-нибудь нью-йоркского лофта. До этого Джиму и в голову не приходило, что Спок мог перебраться сюда насовсем. Хотя, кажется, Пайк приглашал парня побыть здесь лишь некоторое время... Может, он лишился своего жилища и ему вместе со всем скарбом попросту некуда было податься?  
Рассчитывая найти ответ на этот и множество других вопросов, Кирк открыл одну из стоящих на диване коробок, которая оказалась доверху заполнена книгами, бумагами, тетрадями... Он надеялся найти среди этих записей хоть что-то, за что можно было бы зацепиться. Например, официальные документы, где значилось бы настоящее имя «Спока».  
Ему хотелось узнать о своем странном соседе чуть больше, приподнять завесу и заглянуть в его прошлое. Ведь не мог же тот обнулить свою жизнь и в один прекрасный момент начать все заново?  
Нет, не мог. На это указывало содержимое следующей коробки. С отсыревшей и пожелтевшей фотографии на Джима смотрели, судя по всему — мать и отец Спока. А на другой был запечатлен уже он сам, только лет на десять младше — худой, угловатый подросток с таким же прямым и тяжелым взглядом как у отца. Они вообще были похожи как две капли воды. Перебрав еще пару снимков, Кирк подумал, каково же было матери Спока, улыбающейся с каждого фото, жить с двумя такими холодными и отчужденными мужчинами? Подумал и тут же застыдился этой мысли. Кто он такой, чтобы делать подобные выводы? Спок наверняка пришел бы в ярость, узнай, как бесцеремонно роются в его вещах.  
Повторяя про себя, что поднялся сюда, чтобы найти лишь официальные документы, Кирк запрещал себе открывать другие фотоальбомы или читать дневники, исписанные витиеватым каллиграфическим почерком. Тетради, видимо, оставшиеся с университета, кстати, были подписаны лаконичным «Спок». Без фамилии или инициалов.  
Джим уже не сомневался, что это прозвище, когда ему на глаза попался диплом, выданный Массачусетским технологическим институтом, гласивший, что С’Чн Т’Чай Споку присвоена академическая степень бакалавра инженерии.  
На такое Кирк даже не рассчитывал. Теперь он не только знал полное имя Спока, но и то где тот учился и в каком году выпустился. С этой информацией уже можно было двигаться дальше. Например, выяснить не осталось ли в университете информации о месте работы его выпускника.  
Тянуть Джим не стал. Пока что его импровизированное расследование складывалось как нельзя лучше, и он чувствовал, что нельзя упускать такую удачу.  
— Добрый день, — отыскав в интернете телефон деканата, Кирк набрал номер, ничуть не сомневаясь, что природное обаяние поможет ему в два счета заполучить нужные сведения. — Меня зовут Джеймс Кирк, и я хотел бы узнать кое-что об одном из ваших студентов. Вы мне не поможете? — он расплылся в улыбке, будто ее могли увидеть на том конце.  
— Мы не предоставляем конфиденциальную информацию, — скучающим голосом ответила девушка.  
— Конечно, я понимаю, — Джим добавил елея в голос. — Но я так надеялся, что вы сможете мне помочь...  
— Послушайте, мистер... Извините, не запомнила, как вас зо...  
— Джеймс Кирк. Можно просто Джим.  
— Так вот, мистер Кирк, я могу вам лишь посоветовать обратиться к руководству с личным заявлением. Но, вероятно, и в этом случае вам откажут. Как я уже сказала...  
— Вы не имеете права разглашать информацию о студентах, — закончил за девушку Джим. — Но я провожу научное исследование в сотнях милях от Кембриджа, — он выдержал паузу. — Один из ваших студентов опубликовал интереснейшую статью со схожей тематикой. В ней он выдвигает ряд смелых предположений, которые бы я хотел обсудить... — на ходу сочинял Кирк. — К сожалению, в журнале, где была опубликованная статья, мне не смогли дать никаких выходных данных. Я знаю только его имя и то, что он ваш выпускник. С’Чн Т’Чай, может, помните такую фамилию?  
— Молодой человек, наш университет ежегодно заканчивает свыше... Подождите секундочку, как вы сказали? — кажется, его легенда произвела впечатление, и девушка все же зашла в базу данных. — Мне придется вас разочаровать, у нас есть данные только о трудоустройстве мистера С’Чн Т’Чай сразу после окончания университета. Учитывая его успехи, навряд ли он надолго задержался в Федеральном управление гражданской авиации.  
— Ну это уже что-то! Скажите, как вас зовут, и я пришлю букет... в качестве благодарности.  
— Повторюсь, нам запрещено разглашать конфиденциальную информацию о студентах, — сухо отозвалась девушка.  
— Окей, вы мне ничего не говорили. Но все равно спасибо.  
Повесив трубку, Кирк тут же принялся продумывать следующий шаг. Он и не рассчитывал, что заполучить данные о таинственном «управлении», где служил Спок, будет так просто, но в глубине души надеялся, что звонок в университет хоть как-то прояснит картину. Но Управление авиации было явно не тем местом, где выл сигнал тревоги, и истошно звали на помощь люди.  
Второй раз беря телефон, Джим уже ни на что особо не рассчитывал.  
— Федеральное управление гражданской авиации. Отдел кадров. Чем могу помочь?  
— Добрый день. Некоторое время назад у вас работал Спок С’Чн Т’Чай, — в этот раз Джим старался придерживаться официального тона. — Мы ищем любые данные о нем.  
— Сначала вам нужно предъявить ордер.  
— Меня зовут Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, личный номер 1701, — он прекрасно понимал, что так дела не делаются. Но все равно уповал на человеческий фактор. — Я сотрудник Национального Управления военно-космической разведки США и имею уровень досту...  
— С каких пор разведка сначала делает предупредительные звонки? — урезонила его сотрудница. — Вам должно быть известно, что личные дела работников выдают только по официальным запросам и при предоставлении удостоверения.  
— Да, разумеется, — он потерпел первое в своем «расследовании» поражение и ему ничего не оставалось кроме как повесить трубку.  
Но Джеймса Кирка так просто было не остановить. Он не верил в безвыходные ситуации. Если успехи тешили самолюбие и расхолаживали, но неудачи наоборот заставляли мозг работать на полную мощность.  
Кирк не был уверен, что в Управлении гражданской авиации кроется хоть сколько-то важная для него информация, но других ниточек, ведущих к Споку и Управлению, не было. Срываться с места, бросать особняк вместе с подозрительным соседом и мчать в Сиэтл ради призрачной надежды разобраться в происходящем на записи было глупо.  
Куда разумнее казалось подключить связи. Обычно Джим предпочитал не просить о помощи и справляться со всеми проблемами своими силами, даже если это означило использование служебного положения. Вот только в богом забытом местечке посреди Нью-Гемпшира удостоверение никак не могло помочь ему.  
— Привет! — Кирк снова повис на телефоне. Несмотря на неформальный тон, этот звонок обещал быть не легче предыдущих. А может и куда сложнее. — Как жизнь? Как служба? Давненько не виделись!  
— Кирк? — после секундной паузы на том конце послышалась ругань. — Сукин ты сын.  
— О, ты меня узнал? У тебя до сих пор мой номер сохранен? Может, и фотка на вызове стоит? — не сдержался, и сострил Джим.  
— Пошел к черту!  
Подобное приветствие не стало неожиданностью. Многие знакомые видели в блестящем выпускнике Академии Джиме Кирке лишь наглеца с непомерными амбициями, но... к Хикару Сулу это не относилось! Для них это стало привычным, выработанным еще в курсантские будни стилем общения. Кирк не мог сказать, что они были особо близки, но постоянные тренировки и марш-броски сближали даже таких разных людей. Правда за стенами Академии их пути быстро разошлись. Какое-то время они еще встречались в баре по старой памяти, но потом (не без помощи Пайка) карьера Джима быстро пошла вверх, и постепенно общение сошло на нет. Он перевелся в разведку, а Хикару медленно и упорно строил карьеру в Нью-Йорке. Теперь они созванивались редко и в основном по делу. Как и сейчас.  
— Я тоже по тебе скучал. Как жизнь? Как муж? Дочка?  
— У них все отлично. Было. Пока ты не позвонил, — фыркнул Сулу.  
— Я вообще-то могу и обидеться.  
— Они тоже. Если узнают, что вместо семейного ужина я буду бегать по городу, выполняя твои идиотские просьбы.  
— Эй, я еще даже ничего не попросил! — притворно возмутился Кирк. — Может, я просто так позвонил?  
— Это вряд ли... Когда в последний раз такое бывало?  
— Нууу, — это действительно оказалось непросто вспомнить. — Когда у тебя дочь родилась?  
— Ей на следующей неделе исполниться пять.  
— Ладно, подловил, — Джим не собирался спорить, тем более Сулу был прав. — Мне действительно нужна твоя помощь.  
— Ну где на этот раз облажался наш идеальный Джеймс Кирк?  
— Только не говори, что ты до сих пор завидуешь. Я думал, ты уже забыл, как я пускал тебе пыль в лицо, обходя на кроссах...  
— Или то, как ты попал в спецслужбу, — Хикару выдержал паузу. — У вас в разведке совсем разучились работать? Зачем тебе моя помощь?  
— Работа здесь не при чем. Тут понимаешь... личное дело. Не хочу посвящать в него все Управление и пробивать через базу...  
— Тебе изменяет бойфренд, и ты пытаешься выследить его новую пассию?  
— Мне? Изменят? Напомнить пару слухов, ходивших по Академии?  
— А что тогда? Он сбежал и ты теперь его выслеживаешь?  
— Как будто сам никогда так не делал, — эта легенда устроила Джима. Вполне в его стиле. — Мне всего-то и надо, чтобы кто-нибудь с соответствующим уровнем доступа наведался по одному адресу.  
— В Управлении что, никого на побегушках нет, чтобы такой ерундой заниматься?  
— Я же говорю — личное. К тому же, ты знаешь, я в долгу не останусь.  
— Ладно, и мертвого уговоришь. Диктуй, что нужно, — и так каждый раз. Пара минут унижений, и Хикару сдавался.  
— Его зовут Спок С’Чн Т’Чай. Он рабо...  
— Как? Кого ты подцепил? — Сулу аж присвистнул. — Я, конечно, всегда знал, что ты любишь экспериментировать, но...  
— С-чн-т-чай, — по слогам продиктовал Джим, проигнорировав скабрезное замечание. — Записал? Он работал раньше в Федеральном управлении гражданской авиации. Думаю, там кто-нибудь может знать, где он сейчас.  
— Всерьез думаешь, что мои ребята станут тратить время на то, чтобы опросить коллег этого... Спока? Джим, не наглей.  
— У тебя в Департаменте, что никого на побегушках нет? — слово в слово повторил Джим слова приятеля.  
— Я ценю своих работников.  
— Ну да, конечно. Ты же у нас теперь строгий, но справедливей начальник. Кстати, поздравляю с очередным назначением. Начальник Департамента — звучит круто!  
— Спасибо, — сухо отозвался Сулу. — Позвоню, когда что-нибудь выясню.  
— Постарайся побыстрей, ладно?  
— Предупреждаю последний раз, не наглей, — усмехнувшись, тот сбросил звонок.  
Теперь Джиму оставалось только ждать. А это получалось у него хуже всего. Ему не терпелось распутать этот клубок, но никаких зацепок или версий, которые можно было бы отработать, не осталось.  
Конечно, на чердаке хранилось еще достаточно вещей Спока, которые он не осмотрел, но копаться в чужом грязном белье Кирк не собирался. И без того было понятно, что ничего важного бдительный сосед там оставить не мог.  
Слоняясь по дому и пытаясь хоть как-то себя занять, Джим несколько раз брался за книгу, пытался приготовить ужин, расчищал от снега подъездную дорожку. Но ни механическая, ни творческая деятельность не помогали отвлечься. Мысли снова и снова возвращались к Споку.  
К Споку, по-прежнему избегающему его. Несколько раз Кирк видел боковым зрением, как тот застывает в дверях или тут же убирается восвояси, едва завидев соседа. Что ж, облегчать ему жизнь Джим не собирался. Кухня была их своеобразной нейтральной территорией, и, дожидаясь звонка, он весь вечер просидел там, сжимая в одной руке телефон, а в другой бутылку пива, тайно надеясь, что проголодавшись, Спок все-таки наградит его своим визитом.  
Зато когда звонок все-таки раздался, Джим сам пулей взлетел по лестнице и запер дверь в свою комнату. Какую информацию бы не удалось отыскать Хикару, для ушей Спока этот разговор точно не предназначался.  
— Ну что? Узнал что-нибудь? — не здороваясь, выпалил Кирк.  
— Эй, полегче! Ну и рвет же тебе крышу этот парень...  
— Извини, так заметно? — он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. — Сам знаешь, каково это.  
— Ну уже нет, мне до тебя далеко, — то ли с облегчением, то ли с сожалением отозвался Сулу. — Давай ближе к делу. Сразу предупреждаю, ребятам не так много удалось выяснить. Они, в конце концов, не в разведке. Так.. пробежались по основным городских базам данных. Он учился в МТИ, потом устроился в ту контору. Это ты и сам знаешь... А вот дальше интересней.  
— В смысле? — Кирк нахмурился. — Хватит говорить загадками, давай напрямую. Что вы узнали?  
— Твой дружок вылетел с работы. Фальсификация документов и все сопутствующие прелести. Неудивительно, что после этого о нем нет записей. Наверное, подрабатывает на фрилансе, с такой-то записью в личном деле.  
— Уволили? За фальсификацию? — такого поворота событий Джим не ожидал. — Уверен?  
— И за сокрытие информации. Видимо, у твоего бывшего есть скелеты в шкафу, — Сулу устало вздохнул. — Мой тебе совет: что бы там между вами ни случилось, выбрось его из головы.  
— Совет счастливого семьянина? — Кирк невесело усмехнулся.  
— Друга.  
Разговор принес больше вопросов, чем ответов. Зачем Споку, старающемуся во всем, даже в сервировке стола, быть идеальным, фальсифицировать информацию? Как его после этого могли взять на государственную службу? В любом Управлении при виде таких записей в личном деле отказывали тут же. Да туда даже ребят со штрафами за превышение скорости не брали! Желающих и без запятнавших себя было предостаточно.  
Ладно, может, в этой системе и оставались уязвимые места. За Джимом самим водилась пара грешков, которые Пайку удалось прикрыть, но это было скорее исключением из правил. Мало у кого находились такие «старые друзья отца».  
Стоп! Несколько секунд Джим не мог поверить в собственную догадку. Если Кристофер сумел пристроить хулигана из Риверсайда, то, значит, мог помочь и другому своему подопечному?  
Все постепенно становилось на свои места. Ну, или почти все.  
Мысль, пришедшая в голову так внезапно, оказалась до обидного простой и логичной. Вот только если это все было правдой, то прежде, чем предпринимать следующий шаг, все следовало хорошенько обдумать. Расследование Джима переставало быть частным и теперь заходило на опасную территорию. С разведкой заигрывать не следовало. Он это прекрасно понимал и не собирался терять работу из-за собственного авантюризма и неугомонности.  
Решив не спешить, Джим заставил себя лечь спать. Ведь утро вечера мудренее? Всю ночь ему снились странные беспокойные сны о Пайке и Споке, в них выла все та же серена с записи, кричали люди...  
Кое-как выбравшись из лап кошмара, Кирк уже знал, что просто так это дело не оставит. Спок оказался слишком близко связан с Кристофером, раз тот пошел ради него на преступление и сокрыл данные. Может, это и привело к трагедии, запись которой сосед прослушивал на повторе.  
Каким бы гениальным и успешным в научной сфере не был Спок, Пайк попросту не мог не заметить его странностей. Или до этого случая тот был вполне адекватным парнем, просто себе на уме? Джим прекрасно знал, что Управление регулярно проводит психиатрические и психологические тесты для сотрудников. С их работой без подобного мониторинга никуда. Все результаты годами и после увольнения хранятся в личных делах. Доступа, к которым у Кирка, разумеется, не было. Даже работая в разведке, он был связан по рукам и ногам, когда дело касалось внутренних данных.  
Но у него на примете имелось несколько ребят, которые имели доступ к базе и могли помочь. Только вот дело принимало опасный оборот, так что болтливые девицы и трусливые ребята, мечтающие выслужиться перед начальством, на роль пособника не подходили. Джиму нужен был кто-то компетентный, не задающий лишних вопросов и главное — умеющий хранить секреты. На ум приходил только один человек, отвечающий всем критериям... разве что за исключением лояльности к Джиму — Нийота Ухура.  
С этой девушкой у него сложились сложные отношения, балансирующие между презрением и уважением. Кирка всегда удивляла ее неприступность и раздражало высокомерие, а Нийота, в свою очередь, терпеть не могла его идиотские подкаты и сомнительное чувство юмора. Но сейчас во главе угла стояла не столько взаимная симпатия, сколько готовность в сложной ситуации быстро и без болтовни прийти на помощь. В этом Ухуре не было равных.  
— Привет, это Кирк. Занята? — он специально выбрал обеденное время, чтобы не отвлекать девушку от обожаемой работы.  
— Для тебя всегда занята.  
— Это я уже давно уяснил, — Джим наигранно вздохнул. — Я по делу звоню. Нужна твоя помощь.  
— Помощь? Девушки на Багамах не верят в твою легенду о Джеймсе Бонде? Все Управление в курсе, что ты в отпуске.  
— С нашей работой отпусков не бывает. Стоило мне уехать, как возникло одно срочное дело, понимаешь?  
— Давай без подробностей своей несчастной жизни. Ближе к сути, — именно поэтому Джим позвонил именно ей.  
— Пробей, работал ли у нас в Управлении Спок С’Чн Т’Чай? Он должен числиться в базах за последние лет пять.  
— Секунду... — на том конце послышался стук клавиш. — Спок? Ты уверен, что правильно запомнил? Он точно у нас работал?  
— Да, — с некоторым промедлением ответил Кирк.  
— Странно, — в голосе девушки слышалось замешательство. — Он не числится ни в одной нашей базе. Нет никого даже с похожей фамилией.  
— Ладно... — Джим и сам был удивлен таким результатом. — Все равно спасибо. Ты очень выручила.  
До этого кусочки паззла складывались так удачно, что Кирк просто не верил в то, что мог где-то просчитаться. Он был уверен, что Спок работал именно в их Управлении, и что к этому приложил руку Пайк. Но база врать не могла. Ошибки и сбои в таком случае исключены.  
Весь следующий вечер Джим изводил себя, пытаясь понять — как можно так обмануться? Как Споку удалось провести и его, и руководство? В какой-то момент он даже решил, что разобраться в этой темной истории сможет только лично, прибыв в штаб-квартиру и всеми правдами и неправдами прошерстив имеющиеся данные. Теоретически организовать это было возможно. Спок наверняка даже не заметил бы исчезновение соседа. Пока холодильник не опустеет, конечно.  
Не раздайся поздно ночью звонок, Джим наверняка пошел бы на поводу у желания докопаться до правды и, забыв про свой и без того не слишком-то удачный отпуск, отправился обратно в Шантийи.  
— Не спишь? — Ухура никогда не связывалась с ним так поздно. Это вообще было не в ее стиле.  
— Нет. Все в порядке? Или ты выяснила что-то еще?  
— Не совсем, — ее голос звучал обеспокоенно. — Дело в том, что... Мне кажется, я слышала о том парне, о котором ты спрашивал. Антропонимика его фамилии... она достаточно интересная, редкая. Я как специалист подмечаю такое автоматически. Этот С’Чн Т’Чай у меня из головы не идет. Я посмотрела, где только можно, но так ничего и не нашла.  
— Уверена? — Кирк, напрягся. Ухура не стала бы беспокоить его из-за обычного предчувствия.  
— Да. Но в базах данных и в системе безопасности я тоже уверена. Сложно представить, что записи об одном человеке могли попросту пропасть.  
— А если ты его увидишь, то вспомнишь? У него довольно специфическая внешность...  
— Возможно. Но ты же знаешь, сколько людей я встречаю ежедневно. И еще больше обрабатываю файлов и личных дел, — уклончиво ответила девушка. — У тебя есть фотография?  
— Да... Возможно, — Кирку не особо хотелось возвращаться на чердак и снова рыться в семейных альбомах, но другого варианта не было.  
— Отправь мне, и я постараюсь сказать, работал ли он у нас, — уже куда более уверенно ответила Ухура.  
— Тогда жди сообщения, — спрыгнув с кровати, Джим пулей вылетел в коридор. Конечно, по-хорошему следовало принять меры предосторожности или хотя бы не шуметь, но ему не терпелось узнать правду: действительно ли Спок работал в Управлении, а потом бесследно исчез?  
Выбрать подходящую фотографию оказалось еще той задачей. Самая недавняя была сделана на фоне университета, но, к удивлению Джима, с тех пор Спок не особо изменился. Разве что избавился от идиотской стрижки и приобрел еще более нездоровый вид.  
— Это он, — Ухура перезвонила буквально через пару минут, после того как Кирк отправил сообщение. — Такое лицо не забудешь. Я, кажется, даже пыталась заговорить с ним в кафетерии. Странный тип, — она на секунду замолчала. — Джим, то, что данные о нем стерты... об этом нужно сообщить. Начальство будет в бешенстве Это серьезно. Могла быть утечка, или что еще хуже... -затараторила девушка, но Кирк ее перебил.  
— Тшшш, успокойся. Я с этим уже разбираюсь. Поэтому и позвонил. Он у меня на крючке, — что ж, Джим почти не врал. — Я просто хотел убедиться, что двигаюсь в правильном направлении. Спасибо за помощь. И пока попридержи эту информацию.  
Попрощавшись с Ухурой, Джим прикрыл глаза и сам не понял как провалился в сон. Впервые за неделю он забылся крепким спокойным сном, но долгожданный отдых не принес облегчения. Докопавшись до истины, получив ответ на свой главный вопрос Кирк не чувствовал в себе сил двигаться дальше. Обычно подобное состояние настигало его, когда очередное задание заходило в тупик: моральная и физическая усталость при полном отсутствии удовлетворения от проделанной работы. Нераскрытая тайна парня, когда-то служившего в разведке, а сейчас затворником сидящего в разваливающемся особняке, все еще манила. Но весь следующий день Джим буквально насильно запрещал себе думать о Споке. Прежде чем приступать к очередному мозговому штурму, строить теории и просчитывать шаги требовалось устроить своеобразную перезагрузку.  
Сытный завтрак, горячая ванна, пара часов с книгой, разыгранная с самим собой шахматная партия — все это действительно помогло очистить разум. Боль, последние дни сдавливающая виски, отступила, а хаотично кружащиеся мысли выстроились в ровный ряд, подсказывая следующий шаг. Теперь Кирку предстояло обработать собранные данные, выжать из них как можно больше полезной информации. Для начала определить дату происшествия, записанного на диске, а затем разобраться в том, что именно случилось, и как к этому причастен Спок.  
Джим знал, что сосед попался на фальсификации данных и потерял предыдущую работу больше трех лет назад. Вероятно, именно в тот момент ему на выручку и пришел Пайк. Но это были слишком широкие рамки. За столько времени в Управлении много чего могло произойти. Кирку нужно было максимально точно определить необходимый период...  
Ломать долго голову над этим не пришлось. Еще в первые дни пребывания Джима в особняке Спок вручил ему письмо Кристофера с приглашением погостить. То была распечатка с электронной почты, и на ней наверняка стояла дата отправления. Дата, судя по содержанию письма, максимально приближенная к несчастному случаю, или что там произошло.  
С трудом отыскав листок среди остальных бумаг, папок и книг, которыми был завален стол, Джим непонимающе уставился на искомую дату. В то время он уже работал в Управлении, а значит, просто не мог не знать об экстренной ситуации, судя по всему приведшей к жертвам. Служебное расследование, череда увольнений, бесконечные проверки — ничего такого он не помнил. Хотя...  
Зайдя на свою почту, Кирк отыскал переписку с Кристофером и, стараясь не погружаться в воспоминания, отмотал сообщения к предполагаемой дате. Пальмы, цветочные венки, собственная обгоревшая физиономия... Он с удивлением пролистывал фотографии, которые присылал Пайку, в то время как тот, видимо, из кожи вон лез, чтобы выгородить Спока.  
Так вот почему Кристофер, сам спланировавший поездку на океанское побережье, в последний момент все отменил!  
_«Джим, добрый вечер. Можешь радоваться, в этот раз тебе не придется „тухнуть“ на Гавайях в компании старика. В Управлении возникли кое-какие проблемы, требующие моего срочного вмешательства»._  
Честно сказать, Кирк тогда обрадовался перспективе отправиться на острова в одиночку. Загорелые красавицы-танцовщицы и серферы куда охотнее знакомились с парнем, за спиной которого не маячил старший товарищ с пляжным полотенцем. Свой первый служебный отпуск Джим планировал провести, отрываясь на полную катушку, а не слушая истории о своем отце, так что он лишь из вежливости поинтересовался о произошедшем, не желая загружать мозг. Хотя Пайк в любом случае не собирался посвящать его в подробности.  
_«Это не касается твоих обязанностей. Не беспокойся и отдыхай»._  
Кристофер был одним из немногих к чьим советом Кирк прислушивался, так что на те три недели он и думать забыл об Управлении.  
По возвращению он не застал никаких слухов, связанных с внештатной ситуацией, а они были неизбежны даже в условиях полной секретности. Видимо, Пайк приложил все усилия, чтобы замести следы и отвести подозрения от черт знает в чем еще виновного Спока. Если даже тогда служебное расследование быстро свернули, то рассчитывать докопаться до правды сейчас, спустя столько времени, было глупо.  
Вот только Джим в себе сомневаться не привык. Ему одними только звонками, не вставая с дивана, удалось поднять огромной пласт информации. Что уж будет, когда он лично явится в Управление!  
Вдохновленный такой перспективой, Кирк уже на полном серьезе принялся собирать вещи и грузить их в машину. Но и в этот раз ему было не суждено покинуть старый особняк. Началась метель. Не та, при которой достаточно просто сбросить скорость и включить противотуманные фары, а та, о которой сообщают по радио и делают смс-рассылку. Большую часть жизни проведя на Среднем Западе, Джим привык к бурям и торнадо, но никогда еще не сталкивался с тем, что шутки природы в буквальном смысле останавливали жизнь. Сейчас же снег валил с такой силой, что Джим не мог увидеть через окно свою машину, стоящую буквально в пяти метрах, а интернет, работающий с перебоями, пестрил сообщениями об оранжевом уровне опасности и перекрытых дорогах.  
Кирку больших усилий стоило не сесть в машину и не рискнуть добраться хотя бы до Манчестера.  
Запертый в доме, неспособный продвигаться в расследовании, он буквально сходил с ума. Особняк не справлялся с напором стихии, вода замерзала в трубах, а ветер гулял по комнатам. Бороться с этим было бессмысленно, и поэтому целые дни Кирку приходилось проводить в одиночестве, с мигающим светом, читать при котором он не мог, и постоянно обрывающейся связью. Последнее огорчало больше всего. Все же, если можно было поговорить с кем-то за ужином или перед сном, жить становилась чуть веселей. МакКой терпеливо развлекал друга, рассказывая обо всех своих злоключениях на работе и в личной жизни. Но сейчас Кирк лишился и этого сомнительного удовольствия.  
Оставался, конечно, Спок... Вот только тот по-прежнему сторонился соседа и не желал идти на контакт. За те три с лишним дня, что бушевала метель, он только раз показался на глаза Джиму, да и то только для того, чтобы спросить, стоит ли волноваться о заканчивающихся в холодильнике продуктах.  
Волноваться не стоило. Но все равно, как только уровень опасности сменился на желтый, Кирк тут же отправился на ближайшую заправку с небольшим магазином. Наполнив бак и закупив кое-какого провианта, он не смог отказать себе в стакане кофе, горячем хот-доге и, главное, в компании! Заболтавшись с местными завсегдатаями, насмеявшись и наслушавшись вдоволь их историй, Джим еле заставил себя вернуться в обветшалый особняк. Он думал, что забив холодильник до отказа, соберет сумку, оставит Споку записку и укатит оттуда. Но не тут-то было.  
Стоило Кирку подъехать к дому, как, к его удивлению, у самой обочины он увидел застрявшую в снегу буксующую машину. Кого и зачем могло занести в их глушь, да еще и в такую погоду?  
— Добрый день, — выбравшись из своей машины, Джим подошел к застрявшей и постучал в стекло. — У вас все в порядке?  
— Здравствуйте! — молодой парень от неожиданности чуть на месте не подпрыгнул. — Господи, я думал, что заблудился. Как хорошо, что вы меня нашли, — он поспешно вылез из салона. — Вы не знаете, где проживает мистер С’Чн Т’Чай? Я курьер, у меня посылка для него.  
— Он... проживает со мной.  
— Хоть где-то мне сегодня повезло! Извините, что пришлось ждать доставки так долго. Сами понимаете, метель была, сюда не добраться, — парень кивнул на машину. — Вот снова застрял!  
— Давайте я помогу вытащить машину, а вы разрешите расписаться мне вместо... мужа, — Кирк толком не мог сказать, что подтолкнуло его сказать это. Убежденность в том, что Спок не выйдет к курьеру, или любопытство по поводу того, что тот заказал?  
— Я не... — засомневался было парень, но одного взгляда на затерянный в барханах особняк ему хватило, чтобы принять решение. — Вот ваша посылка, — направившись к багажнику, он открыл его и достал небольшую коробку. — Распишитесь здесь. У вас же одинаковая фамилия?  
— Конечно, — Джим улыбнулся. — Ну что, трос есть?  
Следующие полчаса они с пареньком кружили вокруг машины, пытаясь вытолкать ее из сугроба, а когда спасательная операция наконец увенчалась успехом, Кирк поспешил в дом. Ему не терпелось узнать о содержимом коробки. Для этого ее даже вскрывать не пришлось! Все содержимое и так было заботливо перечислено в передаточном акте, заботливо приклеенном к коробке. И судя по всему заказал Спок лекарства.  
Прежде чем отнести коробку под дверь соседа, Джим быстро сфотографировал короткий список. Эти лекарства могли рассказать ему о Споке больше, чем удалось вытянуть при личном общении. С самого начала наблюдая за странным поведением парня Кирк подозревал, что тот что-то принимает, но вот что именно... Простые антидепрессанты или препараты, помогающие справиться с последствиями того несчастного случая?  
Снова обретя вектор движения, Кирк поспешно вернулся в комнату и уселся за ноутбук. Правда его пыл поостыл уже на третьем или четвертом медицинском сайте. Показания к применению пестрили незнакомыми словами, от которых голова шла кругом. Он ни черта не понимал в медицине и после знакомства с Боунсом даже витамины сам себе не выбирал!  
Для успокоения совести еще немного поблуждав по веб-страницам, Кирк все-таки потянулся к телефону:  
— Привет, занят?  
— Я на смене, — МакКой поднял трубку далеко не сразу. — Если ничего срочного, если ты не распух от какой-нибудь дряни или не оттяпал пальцы, перезвони вечером.  
— Я-то в порядке, а вот Спок! — Боунс был в курсе всего расследования, но относился к нему крайне скептически. — Мне удалось еще кое-что о нем выяснить, но... В общем, нужна твоя помощь.  
— Хватит. Я серьезно. Ты, может, и Джеймс Бонд, но я точно не Кью, — МакКой невесело усмехнулся. — Завязывай с этим расследованием. Почему ты не можешь просто наслаждаться отпуском?  
— Я наслаждаюсь... по-своему, — рассмеялся Кирк. — Ну так что, поможешь? — на том конце повисла тишина, которую можно было расценить как согласие. — Тут Споку привезли лекарства, и я краем глаза глянул... анафранил, пароксетин и рисперидон. Тебе это о чем-то говорит?  
— Можешь себе представить, — съязвил МакКой.  
— Круто. Потому что я пытался поискать какую-нибудь информацию в интернете, но только еще больше запутался.  
— Я должен удивиться или что?  
— Эй, можно посерьезней! — Джим прекрасно знал манеру друга топить собеседника в сарказме.  
— Судя по всему, у твоего дружка депрессия или что-то не так с головой.  
— Ты шесть лет в университете торчал, чтобы такие диагнозы ставить? — в тон отозвался Кирк.  
— Диагнозы я ставлю пациентами, которые приходят на прием. И вообще, я врач общей практики, а не психиатр.  
— Психиатр? То есть думаешь у Спока и в самом деле что-то не то с мозгами?  
— У вас обоих с ними что-то не то, — попрепиравшись, МакКой все-таки сдался. — Ладно, если серьезно, чтобы понять, почему твоему соседу выписали эти препараты, мне нужно знать о нем больше. Как он ведет себя? Как разговаривает?  
— Я тебе рассказывал, что он меня уже вторую неделю избегает, а до этого... Ну, вел себя странно, но вроде адекватно. Голым по дому не ходил, на зеленых человечков не охотился, сам с собой не разговаривал. Он вообще не особо болтливый. Говорит только по делу, а на вопросы отвечает неохотно. Если вообще отвечает. Я иногда даже не понимаю — он меня просто не слышит или намеренно игнорирует... А еще иногда подбирает странные выражения. Ну или я таких не слышал.  
— Не зависает иногда?  
— Тоже бывает.  
— Ладно, я понял, сосед тебе попался не компанейский, — Леонард усмехнулся. — Знаешь как у него обстоят дела со сном? Есть нарушения? Может, ходит по ночам или наоборот спит дни на пролет?  
— Ну... раньше, когда я еще не знал, что он здесь живет, то слышал по ночам шаги. И запись он тоже глубоко за полночь слушал.  
— А как насчет аппетита? Выходит за норму?  
— Сложно сказать, — исчезающе из холодильника продукты были их больной темой. — Когда мы ужинали вместе, он съедал небольшие порции. Но, мне кажется, часть продуктов таскает к себе в комнату. Не знаю зачем. Наверное, чтобы со мной на кухне не пересекаться.  
— «Сложно сказать», «наверное», «я не знаю»... Можешь отвечать чуть определенней?  
— Я стараюсь! — огрызнулся Джим. — О Споке трудно говорить что-то конкретное.  
— Ладно, зайдем с другой стороны. Он чаще апатичный, раздражительный или, может, агрессивный?  
— Он безэмоциональный. Как будто под транквилизаторами. Хотя, может, так и есть...  
— Это навряд ли... — Боунс на секунду задумался. — У него есть увлечение, какое-нибудь любимое дело?  
— Есть. Он инженер, — хоть на один вопрос Кирк смог ответь точно. — Я видел у него в комнате книги по этой теме и какие-то модели вроде.  
— Ты был у него в комнате? Она запущена или...  
— Там стерильно чисто. Все на своих местах, никаких личных вещей, книги по полочкам, идеально заправленная кровать.  
— То есть он перфекционист?  
— Именно, — Кирк живо вспомнил, с какой дотошностью Спок сервировал стол. — А еще неуклюжий и порой бьет тарелки.  
Этот факт МакКоя особенно заинтересовал, но, к сожалению, на остальные вопросы Джим ответить не смог. Как оказалось, не так-то и много он знал о своем соседе. Как парню из разведки ему было даже стыдно за то, что какие-то поведенческие подробности — жесты и реакции — ускользнули от внимания.  
— Пока достаточно, — вздохнул Боунс. — Попробую поработать с тем, что есть. Только учти, за точность диагноза не ручаюсь.  
— Да это понятно, — для начала Кирку нужно было хоть что-то. — Так от чего мне отталкиваться?  
— Думаешь, я прямо сейчас диагноз поставлю? — МакКой аж присвистнул. — Полегче, парень. Я все записал, теперь нужно со стаканчиком бурбона посидеть, подумать, почитать... Я уже говорил, что в этом не специалист. Как будут идеи — позвоню.  
— Окей, — Джиму предстояло еще несколько часов мучительного ожидания. — Только ты, это... особо на выпивку не налегай, — в конце концов, он тоже заботился о друге.  
К счастью, когда вечером Леонард перезвонил, язык у него не заплетался. Это дало Кирку надежду — для того, чтобы разобраться с заболеванием Спока, другу и правда хватило одного стаканчика.  
— Я пролистал кое-какие справочники, позвонил паре коллег... Короче говоря, все сложно, — МакКой на секунду задумался. — Ты точно не можешь привезти его на осмотр? Мой приятель, доктор М`Бенга, готов принять...  
— Исключено, — Споку о расследовании знать пока не полагалось.  
— Понимаешь, что комбинация лекарств всегда очень индивидуальна? И от врача, назначившего их, тоже зависит? Я не могу ничего обещать.  
— Поделись хоть догадками, — Кирк, конечно, понимал, что однозначного ответа не получит, но слова друга его все равно расстроили. То, что у Спока проблемы с психическим здоровьем, можно было понять, и не собирая консилиум.  
— Сначала я думал, что у него посттравматическое расстройство. Но симптоматика в этом случае довольно обширная. Нарушения сна, например, могут быть вызваны и другими причинами. Мы не знаем, что произошло со Споком в прошлом, пережил ли он насилие или военные действия. Так что логично было предположить, что корень проблем лежит именно в той записи, о которой ты рассказывал. Но пациенты с таким диагнозом обычно делают все, чтобы максимально абстрагироваться от травмирующих событий. Они избегают их. А твой сосед... Он же постоянно прослушивал ту запись?  
— Черт, да, — этот вариант прекрасно бы уложился в общую картину событий.  
— Еще эти препараты назначают при шизофрении. Поэтому я решил, что Спок немногословен, потому что его речь дезорганизована, и он хочет это скрыть. Но в этом случае он бы не использовал сложных слов и конструкций. К тому же патологическая склонность к порядку с этим не вяжется. Она явно говорит об обсессивно-компульсивном расстройстве. Но его диагностируют у многих людей, которые вполне себе неплохо сосуществую с обществом. А в нашем случае... — кажется, Боунс запутался в своих же выводах. — В общем, склоняюсь к тому, что у него есть какое-то психическое расстройство. Причем, вероятнее всего, врожденное. Может, то же самое ОКР, может, синдром Аспергера, при учете того, что его адаптацией занимались в детстве. Одно могу сказать точно — что бы ему не диагностировали раньше, та ситуация с записи, авария или что там... оно усугубило его состояние. Наверняка развилась депрессия. Если раньше он мог спокойно работать, принимать участие в общественной жизни, сидя на таблетках, то теперь... Судя по всему, Спок на это не способен. Ему явно нужна помощь.  
— Ну да. Наверное, так... — неуверенно протянул Кирк. — Скажи ты что-то конкретное, я бы хоть знал в каком направлении двигаться.  
— Что-то конкретное тебе скажет специалист, — МакКой выдержал многозначительную паузу. — Или сам Спок. Почему просто с ним не поговорить? Иногда это помогает.  
Совет МакКоя оказался до ужасного прост и... очевиден. Джим предпринял все возможное, чтобы дойти до сути, но не сделал лишь одного — не поговорил со Споком напрямую.  
Это требовалось сделать даже не ради того, чтобы получить информацию, заполнить пробелы в уже почти собранном файле, а просто... чтобы поддержать парня. Он только осознал, сколько же всего пришлось пережить Споку, с какими трудностями приходилось сталкиваться каждый день.  
Сейчас уже Кирк понимал, что некоторые его действия, желание заставить соседа «дружить», были ошибкой. Ошибкой, которую следовало исправить. Может, Пайк не просто так завещал этот дом, может, он хотел, чтобы Джим перенял его обязанность. И действительно, чем больше Кирк узнавал о Споке, тем больше ответственности за него чувствовал.  
Конечно, прежде чем пытаться заключить мир, следовало почитать что-нибудь об особенностях общения с ментально нестабильными людьми. Но однажды полагаясь на собственное чутье, Джиму уже удалось наладить общение, так почему не попытаться еще раз? Правда сейчас им предстоял куда более сложный и даже тонкий разговор, так что как обычно причитать под дверью соседа Кирк не стал.  
Вместо это с самого утра он занял диспозицию за кухонной стойкой и, рассчитывая застать Спока за завтраком, сделал себя чашку кофе. Затем еще одну. И еще... Сосед появился только после полудня. Да и то, завидев Джима, тут же попытался улизнуть.  
— Спок, подожди. Я хотел с тобой поговорить. Точнее нет, нам нужно поговорить, — вопреки ожиданиям парень не развернулся и ушел, а наоборот внимательно уставился на Кирка. — Я все еще толком не извинился за тот случай с записью. Тогда мне казалось, что это глупость, но сейчас я знаю, как она важна для тебя. Конечно, у тебя есть полное право отказать или послать меня. Но я хочу помочь. Только позволь узнать о тебе чуть больше.  
— Не думаю, что ты понимаешь, о чем говоришь, — холодно отозвался сосед.  
— Я знаю о происшествии в нашем Управлении, — набравшись храбрости, выдал Кирк. — Мне не хватает некоторых деталей но... Спок, только не уходи, — он едва сдержался, чтобы не схватить соседа за руку, когда тот попытался ретироваться. — Выслушай меня.  
— Это не твое дело, — на лице Спока была привычная безэмоциональная маска, но в глазах читалась злость и... отвращение.  
Джим хотел подарить ему ощущение комфорта и защищенности, готов был стать другом, заменить Пайка, черт возьми! А вместо этого еще больше усугубил ситуацию. Спок явно не собирался идти на контакт.  
Но он сдаваться не привык и был твердо намерен помочь Споку, без помощи которого продвинуться дальше в расследовании казалось невозможным. Кирк по собственной глупости утратил доверие соседа и теперь всеми силами хотел доказать тому, что он друг, что ему можно доверять. Лезть с расспросами и пытаться залезть Споку под кожу — бесполезно, это уже стало понятно. Тут нужна была другая тактика.  
Застряв в проклятом особняке, Джим располагал ограниченным набором средств для того, чтобы завоевать дружбу соседа. С другой стороны, для счастья человеку нужно не так уж много: хороший сон, вкусная еда, правильный человек рядом. С первым Джим Споку помочь никак не мог, до третьего им пока еще было далеко, а вот горячий обед... Тут следовало попробовать. То, что с аппетитом у Спока все в порядке, Кирк уже имел возможность оценить и поэтому, вооружившись скромным набором продуктов и кухонной утварью, принялся за готовку. Он не рассчитывал, что сосед согласится поужинать вместе, но не сомневался, что тот обязательно попробует оставленное в холодильнике блюдо. В конце концов, Спок обычно так и делал — просто съедал оставленный на утро йогурт или купленный Джимом специально для себя шоколадный батончик. А тут, к удивлению, даже не притронулся к крем-супу, предпочтя вместо этого доесть пачку гребаных хлопьев.  
Впрочем, Кирка это только подстегнуло. Он продолжал упорствовать, добиваясь внимания Спока. Всегда желал ему доброго утра, не упускал возможность завязать разговор, спросить не надо ли чего в магазине. Но сосед не то что по-прежнему не шел на контакт... Он, кажется, вообще перестал замечать Джима.  
Ситуация требовала решительных мер. Нужно было дать им обоим шанс на взаимодействие, пусть даже без слов, раз те так сложно давались Споку. Уже проверенный вариант с совместным просмотром фильма подходил идеально. В прошлый раз соседу вроде даже понравился их маленький киновечер. Джим долго перебирал старые кассеты, пытаясь выбрать что-то похожее на «Завтрак у Тиффани», пытаясь угодить Споку. И даже обрадовался, когда парень не отказался от предложения прийти вечером, а просто проигнорировал его. Это давало надежду. Но, в итоге, он прождал Спока до самой полуночи, а потом, плюнув, смотрел чертову «Касабланку» в одиночестве. Боунсу об этом знать не полагалось.  
Очередной провал расстроил и разозлил Кирка. Он понимал, что Спок не совсем здоров и что спроса с него нет, и поэтому злился скорее на себя. У Джима Кирка никогда не было проблем с тем, чтобы подобрать к человеку ключ. Самые отпетые хулиганы Риверсайда ходили у него в друзьях, а в Академии пары совместных нарядов хватало, чтобы потом с этими ребятами сбегать в город... Джим с улыбкой вспоминал времена, когда в наказание за драку, он с «заклятыми врагами» часами драил идиотские кубки в зале славы. Все-таки совместный труд объединял.  
Кирк сам не понял, как ему в голову пришла эта идея, но Спок вроде был педантом и свою комнату регулярно драил до блеска... Вдруг его могло заинтересовать что-то вроде генеральной уборки? У людей с подобными расстройствами есть же идеи-фикс, любимые занятия? А если они вместе будут дышать пылью, мыть окна и вылизывать паркет — это их сблизит?  
Но и тут ждало разочарование. Спок не клюнул на приманку и демонстративно удалился в свою комнату, когда Кирк, балансируя на стремянке и убирая пыль, попросил его помочь. Правда в этот раз он снизошел до ответа, произнесенного вслух. Но навряд ли это можно было считать достижением, скорее наоборот. С каждым отказом, с каждым брошенным «предпочту воздержаться» запал Джима угасал. Он рассчитывал на блицкриг, а вместо этого снова и снова натыкался на стену показного равнодушия и иногда даже забывал, что Спок несколько не в себе, начиная вполне серьезно беситься. С каждым новым отказом брать себя в руки становилось все трудней. Кирк начинал чувствовать, что устает от этой дурацкой игры.  
Дело дошло до того, что в один прекрасный день он попросту сел за руль и покатил, куда глаза глядят... Или точнее к ближайшей уже облюбованной заправке.  
Джим был не из тех людей, что обретают душевное спокойствие и умиротворение наедине с собой. К этому клочку цивилизации, затерянному среди снегов, его тянул совсем не запах свежесваренного кофе или хот-догов. Эта маленькая заправка напоминал дом. Здесь так же как и в захудалых забегаловках Риверсайда совсем не нужно было знать человека, чтобы завести с ним разговор, посетовать на жизнь. Не нужно было строить из себя невесть кого, добиваться внимания.  
Дальнобойщики, коммивояжеры и редкие туристы были обычными завсегдатаями в таких местах. А вот одинокую девушку, затерявшуюся среди них, Кирк видел впервые...  
И нет, он не искал приключения на одну ночь! И следил взглядом за блондинкой, топчущейся у колонки, совсем не потому, что принял ее за одну из легкодоступных девиц. Она явно не искала клиентов, а... потерялась?  
Джим тщетно надеялся, что ее друг или компаньон отлучился в уборную или стоит в очереди на кассе. Но время шло, а к девушке так никто и не подошел. Кроме него. Он не мог оставить даму, явно попавшую в беду.  
— Все порядке? — стараясь не напугать ее, Кирк дружелюбно улыбнулся. — Может куда-нибудь подвести?  
— Да пошел ты! — судя по реакции, он оказался не первым «джентльменом» на этой бензоколонке. — У меня все нормально, — девушка попятилась назад, видимо, желая показать, что на этом разговор закончен.  
— Не думаю, — Джим прекрасно понимал такую реакцию. — Я не... не хотел тебя напугать, просто нельзя оставлять девушку на заправке одну, да еще и на ночь глядя.  
— Все так говорят, — она одернула короткий полушубок. Слишком дорогой для девчонки с трассы. — А потом зовут в машину.  
— Я не все, — Кирк порылся в кармане, доставая удостоверение. — Капитан Джеймс. Т. Кирк Национальное Управление военно-космической разведки США.  
— Офицер? — девушка окинула его внимательным взглядом. — Надо же... А так сразу и не скажешь. Хотя что я говорю? Меня и саму сегодня весь день принимали за... — она замялась, и, избегая неловкости, Кирк попытался вернуться к сути разговора.  
— Предложение помощи все еще в силе. Может, тебя подбросить до Манчестера?  
— Нет! То есть мне нужно где-то переночевать, но только не в Манчестере, там... Просто не могу — удостоверение явно способствовало росту доверия. — Если ты подвезешь меня до ближайшей... гостиницы, будет замечательно.  
— Ближайшая гостинца, увы, как раз в Манчестере.  
— Черт! А до другого города далеко? Я могу заплатить.  
— Не нужно. Кроме Манчестера здесь нет городов с мотелями в паре часов езды. Есть, конечно, еще один вариант... — Кирк прекрасно знал, как прозвучит это предложение, и поэтому не решался произнести его вслух. — Мой дом в двадцати минутах езды отсюда. Ехать домой к незнакомому мужчине не большее безумие, чем ночевать здесь.  
— Вот так значит? — девушка усмехнулась. — Почему я должна тебе поверить?  
— Слово офицера. Если хочешь, можешь кому-нибудь позвонить и предупредить или пробить удостоверение.  
— Может, это глупо, но я тебе верю, Джеймс Кирк, — она явно сомневалась, но деваться было некуда. — Просто сложно так быстро сориентироваться.  
— Давай так, — он улыбнулся. — Я куплю нам еды и кофе, а ты подождете меня у той серебристой машины и все хорошенько обдумаешь? Идет?  
— Вроде да, — кажется, не ожидая от себя такой смелости, согласилась девушка. — И Джеймс, — она окликнула его уже на пути к кассе. — Меня зовут Кэрол.  
Купив хот-догов и вернувшись на стоянку, Кирк был удивлен тем, что Кэрол его и правда дождалась. Он думал, что девушка воспользуется шансом и сбежит. В конце концов, с ее стороны было безрассудно соглашаться поехать с первым встречным невесть куда. Она была или слишком глупа, или бесстрашна как сам Кирк. Либо и то, и другое.  
— Присаживайся, — он галантно открыл дверь со стороны пассажирского сиденья. — Держи. Это перекусить в дороге. Дома обещаю полноценный ужин.  
— Надеюсь, — забрав у него стаканчик кофе, Кэрол сделала пару глотков. Кажется, девушка действительно очень замерзла, стоя на заправке. И на что она только рассчитывала? — Спасибо.  
— Пока не за что, — он сел за руль. — Уверена, что хочешь ехать? — у Джима была голова на плечах и ему абсолютно не нужен были иск о домогательстве в случае чего.  
— Да. Ночевать в такой холод на улице не лучшая идея.  
— Это точно.  
Учитывая всю двусмысленность их положения, Кирк боялся, что всю дорогу они проедут в напряженном молчании, и поэтому пытался развлечь Кэрол пустыми разговорами, которые ее, кажется, раздражали. Она не стремилась поддержать беседу и лишь кивала, погрузившись в мысли. По крайней мере пока за очередным поворотом не показался особняк.  
— Ты не говорил, что живешь в доме семейки Адамс, — в красно-багровых лучах закатного солнца ветхое жилище и правда смотрелось мрачновато, если не сказать угрожающе.  
— Все не так страшно как кажется на первый взгляд, — Кирк отпер массивную дверь и пропустил даму вперед. — Горячая вода, полный холодильник еды... Хочешь, проведу небольшую экскурсию?  
— Конечно. Но давай для начала поподробнее про горячий душ.  
— Черт, да. Извини, — Джим хлопнул себя по лбу. Нужно было догадаться. — Пошли, покажу ванную комнату. Тут их кстати целых четыре!  
— Ого, — Кэрол удивленно рассматривала скромное убранство дома. — Только у меня... ничего нет с собой, — она кивнула на дамскую сумочку.  
— Думаю, тут найдется пара полотенец и... Ну, в общем, все, что нужно.  
Оставив девушку в гостиной, Джим сходил в кладовую, где у Пайка хранился запас постельного белья и полотенец. Судя по количеству комплектов, в лучшие времена в особняке все-таки гостили многочисленные друзья и сослуживцы Кристофера.  
Вручив Кэрол набор для душа, Кирк проводил ее в ванную, объяснил некоторые особенности старого водонагревателя и поспешил ретироваться на кухню. Хороший хозяин не мог оставить гостью без ужина. Пара хот-догов — это, конечно, хорошо, но он понятия не имел, когда последний раз девушка нормально ужинала. Хотя она не походила на бездомную. Скорее на девчонку, сбежавшую из обеспеченной семьи или от урода-бойфренда. Может, они поссорились по пути в какой-нибудь загородный коттедж, и тот высадил ее посреди трассы? Джим думал расспросить об этом, когда она вернется, предложить обратиться полицию, но... истошный крик Кэрол прервал поток его мыслей.  
В первую секунду он застыл, не понимая, что могло произойти. Огромный паук в ванной? Сломался котел, и полилась холодная вода? Ей показалась какая-нибудь тень в коридоре или... Бросив стейк, шипящий на сковороде, Кирк бросился вверх по лестнице. Дверь в ванную была распахнута, а перепуганная Кэрол стояла посреди комнаты, прижимая к себе полотенце.  
— Что произошло? Все в порядке? — он подскочил было к девушке, желая обнять ее за плечи, успокоить. Но, одумавшись, сделал шаг назад. В их положении этот жест мог быть воспринят иначе.  
— Здесь... я кого-то видела. Кто-то следил за мной, — ее буквально трясло. — Господи, Джим, что это было? Я чувствовала на себе взгляд, а потом, когда вылезла из ванной, открыла дверь и...  
— Тшш, все в порядке — нужно было сразу предупредить ее о Споке. Тот со своими странными привычками и манерой подкрадываться кого угодно мог до приступа довести. — Это мой сосед. Он немного своеобразный, но хороший парень. Наверное, услышал шум воды или голоса и решил проверить. Больше он тебе не помешает. Обещаю.  
Джиму было жутко неловко за произошедшее. Он прекрасно помнил, как Спок, бродящий ночами по дому, пугал его на протяжении первых дней. Но, к счастью, Кэрол оказалась девушкой не из робкого десятка и быстро взяла себя в руки. Не прошло и десяти минут, как она уже с подсушенными волосами спустилась вниз и едва ли не по-хозяйски расположилась за столом, наблюдая, как Кирк раскладывает порции по тарелкам. В огромном особняке, в компании незнакомого мужчины она чувствовала себя уж слишком комфортно, будто правда заселилась в постоялый дом. Это поведение настораживало и вызывало множество вопросов. Которые впрочем Джим решил отложить до утра. А пока следовало решить дела более насущные.  
— Дом старый, половицы скрипят, постоянно слышаться какие-то шорохи. Но ты не бойся. Это ветер гуляет по трубам или, может, мыши... Спок тоже иногда ходит по ночам, но это редко, и в комнаты обычно не суется. Я здесь живу уже больше месяца, и ничего страшного не произошло. Дом просто выглядит жутковато, а на самом деле бояться нечего, — уже после ужина Джим проводил Кэрол до ее спальни, перед этим самостоятельно застелив постель и затопив для большего уюта небольшой камин. — Но если все-таки станет не по себе, то смело стучись ко мне. Моя спальня вон там, — он указал на противоположную дверь. — Или если станет холодно, чтобы я достал одеяло, или если... еще что-нибудь понадобится.  
— Обязательно, — Кэрол приоткрыла дверь. — Спокойной ночи, Джим. Спасибо, что приютил. Не знаю, что бы без тебя делала.  
А вот Кирк это прекрасно знал, но сгущать краски не собирался и поэтому просто пожелал ей спокойной ночи в ответ и отправился к себе в спальню.  
Засыпая, впервые за долго время он чувствовал какое-то... моральное удовлетворение, что ли. После молчаливой войны со Споком, после стольких дней игнорирования хоть кто-то с радостью принял его помощь, оценил и был благодарен. Именно такой отдачи хотелось и от Спока. Хотя нет, не совсем такой...  
Когда посреди ночи сквозь сон стали слышаться шорохи и скрип половиц, Джим решил, что сосед снова решил наведаться к гостье. Но не успел он подняться с кровати, как дверная ручка повернулась, а затем чья-то рука уперлась ему в грудь, заставляя остаться на месте.  
— Кэрол, — Кирк сонно заморгал, уставившись на девушку. С каких пор дамы в беде запросто забираются в постель к незнакомцу? — Что-то случилось?  
— Не могу уснуть.  
— Когда я говорил, что моя спальня напротив, я имел в виду не это, — он прекрасно понимал, к чему идет дело, ведь в подобных ситуация оказывался не раз — причем по обе стороны — и не хотел, чтобы за обычную доброту с ним расплачивались сексом.  
— Разве? — девушка опустила руку ниже, так, что та оказалась в опасной близости от паха Кирка. От этого решительного движения по телу разился жар. Он почувствовал, как его накрывает возбуждение, разрастающееся где-то внизу живота и поднимающееся выше. Месяц, проведенный в особняке, считай в одиночестве, давал о себе знать. И от Кэрол не могли укрыться его реакции.  
— Это плохая идея, — Кирк все еще пытался сопротивляться своему же телу. Но когда девушка ловко оседлала его бедра, понял, что проиграл. — Что в твоей голове творится? Мы познакомились несколько часов назад...  
— Хочешь узнать друг друга поближе? — девушка наклонилась и почти что невинно поцеловала его.  
— Не хочу, чтобы на утро ты об этом пожалела, — Джим шумно сглотнул. — И заявление об изнасиловании тоже в мои планы не входит.  
— Так вот в чем дело? — она усмехнулась и отстранилась. — Боишься, что я побегу в полицию?  
— Ты меня даже не знаешь, — Кирку трудно давались эти слова, но он знал парочку офицеров, вылетевших со службы из-за таких историй.  
— Я знаю о тебе достаточно. Таких ребят как ты служба безопасности «от» и «до» проверяет. У вас по долгу службы скелетов в шкафу быть не может, — Кэрол осторожно двинула бедрами. — Фамилия Маркус о чем-нибудь, говорит?  
— Нет... — Джим сейчас не мог думать ни о чем кроме девушке, двигающейся на нем.  
— На твоем удостоверении его подпись, и он возглавляет Управление, в котором ты служишь, — она легонько щелкнула Кирка по носу. — А еще он мой отец.  
— Что? Не может такого быть, — после этого заявления возбуждение заметно спало, а мозги усилено заработали. Так вот откуда внезапно возникшее доверие после предъявленного удостоверения? А девчонка оказалась не промах... — Не слишком странное совпадение, а? — Джим сам себя не узнавал! Вместо того, чтобы покрывать тело девушки поцелуями, он искал подвох в том, что та оказалась в его кровати!  
— У нас дом в пригороде Манчестера, если тебе это так интересно, — Кэрол уверенно стянула с себя футболку. — Можем еще поболтать или... приступим наконец к делу?  
Прежде чем обхватить девушку за талию и ловко поменять их местами, подмяв под себя, Кирк подумал о том, что Пайк и Маркус начинали службу в Управлении вместе и вполне могли купить дома рядом, но... Стоило Кэрол устроить руки на его ягодицах и прижаться ближе, как последние остатки разума покинули его. Может, он действительно слишком долго игнорировал свои потребности? Может, следовало пригласить в особняк кого-нибудь из своих мимолетных подружек? Чтобы теперь не сходить с ума от прикосновений пусть такой раскованной, но малознакомой девушки... Да еще и дочки начальника Управления!  
Хотя какое это имело значение, когда его широкие ладони сжимали аккуратную грудь, а губы терзали беззащитно подставленную шею. Это, черт возьми, было лучшим, что произошло с ним в проклятом особняке!

***  
Просунулся Джим один, чему ужасно обрадовался. Их положение не подразумевало утренних поцелуев и объятий и гарантировало лишь неловкие взгляды. Он не раз проходил через это и был благодарен Кэрол за то, что она оказалась благоразумнее всех его случайных партнеров. Кирк надеялся, что вместо того, чтобы корить себя за случившееся, девушка сейчас мирно спит в отведенной ей спальне.  
После завтрака он планировал тихо-мирно отвезти Кэрол, куда та пожелает, вернуться в особняк и забыть об этом приключении. Какой бы идеальной, сообразительной и раскованной не казалась девушка, в планы Джима не входило крутить роман с дочкой одного из своих начальников. Да что уж там, ему вообще сейчас было не до игр в «отношения».  
Но судьба любила подкидывать Джеймсу Кирку злые шутки. Потянувшись, он встал с кровати, натянул спортивные штаны и направился вниз. Еще на лестнице до него донесся аппетитный запах... поджаренных тостов?  
Кэрол, где-то откопав огромную футболку, суетилась на кухне. На плите уже вовсю шипела яичница, а на столе стоял свежесваренный кофе. Прямо семейная идиллия... Наверное, именно так начинаются фатальные отношения, приводящие к катастрофам вроде женитьбы Боунса.  
Первым желанием Джима было сбежать, вернуться в спальню и притвориться спящим, но... поздно. Кэрол его уже засекла.  
— Доброе утро, — развернувшись, она улыбнулась и приветливо помахала Кирку.  
— Доброе. Тебе помочь? — никаких нежностей, даже если в глубине души, может, этого и хотелось.  
— Я уже почти закончила, — девушка кивнула на накрытый стол. — Разве что... Налей кофе?  
— Конечно.  
Кирк думал, что этот завтрак станет для него пыткой, но, к удивлению, после всего произошедшего ночью, между ними не повисло неловкой тишины. Кэрол будто подменили. Вчера в машине она была такой тихой, неразговорчивой, может, даже напуганной, а сегодня переняла роль Джима и болтала про скрипящую кровать, про свои фирменные тосты, про то, что терпеть не может Рэд Сокс, чья эмблема красовалось на найденной футболке... Одним словом, о чем угодно, кроме как о своих дальнейших планах.  
Такие увиливания Кирк распознавал сразу. Но толку от этого было мало. Напомнить о том, что ей пора, он не мог. Во-первых, это прозвучало бы грубо, а во-вторых, что уж душой кривить, компания Кэрол ему импонировала. Сама же девушка, кажется, никуда не торопилась. После завтрака она несмотря на протесты Джима вызвалась убрать со стола и помыть посуду, а после напомнила о брошенном вчера вскользь предложении:  
— Ты вроде собирался показать мне дом? Как насчет маленькой экскурсии?  
Кирк был не против. Он прекрасно уловил главный посыл — девушке здесь было комфортно, и ей хотелось немного задержаться. Почему, собственно, и нет? Кэрол привнесла в застоявшуюся атмосферу дома что-то новое, и во времяпрепровождение Джима, кстати, тоже... Их прогулка по многочисленным комнатам особняка закончилась в первой же попавшейся гостевой спальне.  
Честно признаться, Кирк давно не чувствовал себя настолько хорошо. Кто бы мог подумать, что испорченный отпуск обернется уикендом с прекрасной девушкой в тихом уединении богом забытого поместья?  
Кэрол решила остаться с ним на некоторое время, которое напоминало идиллию, если бы не одно «но». Спок, кажется, был совсем не рад непрошенной гостье. Сначала Джим решил, что сосед просто интересуется фактом появления дамы в доме, потому и начал снова бродить по дому. По ночам то там, то здесь слышались шаги и скрипы половиц. Кэрол без конца жаловалась, что ощущает на себе его взгляд, говорила, что Спок следит за ней. Единственное, что мог сделать Кирк, чтобы успокоить девушку, а заодно и соседа — это познакомить их, попытаться объяснить, что они не представляют опасности друг для друга. Но он опоздал.  
Когда на кухне послышался грохот и короткий вскрик Кэрол, Джим уже не грешил ни на пауков, ни на мышей. Они ее не пугали. В отличие от Спока. У кого-угодно пошел бы мороз по коже, обнаружь он напротив себя человека, неподвижного, бескровного как статуя и смотрящего в упор немигающим взглядом.  
— О, Спок! Наконец-то ты решил к нам выйти! — наигранно воскликнул Джим, вклиниваясь между ними. — Представляешь, Кэрол не верила, что ты существуешь, — он повернулся к девушке. — Видишь, все нормально. Он просто... хотел познакомиться.  
— Очень приятно, — Кэрол вымученно улыбнулась, хотя бы попытавшись проявить дружелюбие. Но Спок не отреагировал на это ровно никаким образом, продолжая буравить ее взглядом. Кирк уже хотел предложить пообедать вместе, так сказать, познакомиться поближе. Вот только в планы Спока это явно не входило. Так не проронив и слова, тот, видимо, удовлетворив свое любопытство, попросту развернулся и ушел. Останавливать его никто не стал.  
Кирк искренне надеялся, что этого инцидента достаточно, и сосед оставит бедную девушку в покое. Но в результате Кэрол стала еще чаще жаловаться на то, что тот ходит за ней по пятам.  
— Я его боюсь, Джим. Понимаю, он твой сосед и, наверное, имеет право так вести себя, но... Может, поговоришь с ним? Это ведь ненормально.  
— Конечно, — раз от раза Кирк терпеливо успокаивал девушку. — Не обращай на него внимания. Спок выглядит жутковато, но на самом деле совсем безвредный, — говоря это, он старался не думать о проклятой аудиозаписи и о том, что до сих пор так и не выяснил, какое отношение к произошедшему на ней имеет Спок.  
Только вот Кэрол об знать не полагалось. Она и так ощущала от его присутствия в доме психологический дискомфорт, и усугублять это, делая из Спока маньяка в ее глазах, не стоило. Хотя именно так в последние дни сосед себя и вел. Может, он хотел тем самым выжить «чужака» из дома, может, подсознательно тянулся к их компании, а может, банально ревновал?  
Ведь теперь Джим проводил с Кэрол все свободное время. Почти каждый вечер он приглашал девушку посмотреть что-нибудь из обширной кино-коллекции Пайка. Они гасили свет и в обнимку устраивались в гостиной перед маленьким телевизором, наслаждаясь фильмом и порой друг другом. Кирк прилагал максимум усилий, чтобы Кэрол расслабилась, но девушка всегда вздрагивала, замечая Спока в дверном проеме... А такое случалось практически каждый вечер. Тот просто стоял в тени, смотря на них и, кажется, даже не дыша.  
И чем дальше, тем ситуация все больше накалялась. Спок продолжал свою бессмысленную слежку за ними, а у Кэрол начали сдавать нервы.  
— Он копался в моих вещах! — заявила она в один прекрасный день, влетев в комнату к Джиму.  
— Успокойся. Такого не может быть, — тот лениво оторвался от экрана ноутбука. Он прекрасно понимал, что эти обвинения вызваны лишь странным поведением соседа и не имеют под собой никаких оснований. Во-первых, у Кэрол не было никаких вещей для того, чтобы в них «рыться», а во-вторых, Спок попросту не стал бы этого делать. Все его поведение подчинялось четким схемам, нарушать которые он был не способен. Да и зачем? — Ему любопытно — кто ты. И все. Спок не стал...  
— Ты сейчас его защищаешь? — девушка удивленно уставилась на Кирка. Она даже не сомневалась в том, он может поставить ее слова под сомнение. — Я своими глазами видела. Этот сосед, он... чокнутый! А если ему что похуже в голову взбредет?  
— Ну что, например? — Джим еле сдержал раздражение в голосе. Ссориться с Кэрол он не хотел, с ней ему было хорошо, но и соглашаться с глупым обвинениями не собирался. — Ничего не бойся, я же рядом.  
— И это все, что ты можешь сказать? — судя по тону, она ожидала каких-то решительных действий, а не очередного утешения. — Отлично!  
Не найдя желаемой поддержки, Кэрол ушла, хлопнув дверью. Теперь Кирк должен был реабилитироваться в ее глазах, но так, чтобы избежать какого-либо упоминания о Споке. А о нем, о его присутствии девушка не забывала ни на секунду. Единственным исключением была разве что постель, в которой они оба забывали о существовании всего окружающего мира и наслаждались друг другом. Хотя... диван для этих целей тоже подходил неплохо. И стол, и ванна, и мягкий ковер у камина...  
— Все еще обижаешься? — Джим поймал руку проходящей мимо девушки.  
— А сам как думаешь? — фыркнула Кэрол, но поддалась, когда он потянул ее на себя, и упала рядом.  
— Думаю, тебе стоит перебраться ко мне в спальню. Я бы тогда мог охранять твои вещи и сон...  
— Сон? — она удивленно выгнула бровь.  
— Конечно. Я же забочусь лишь о твоем комфорте! — наигранно вздохнул Кирк.  
— А по-моему, только и ждешь, когда кто-нибудь позаботится о тебе, — опрокинув на спину, девушка утянула его в поцелуй.  
Вот это Джиму в ней и нравилось — решительность, какая-то искра! Он был только рад сдаваться под напором Кэрол, водить руками по ее телу, подкидывать бедра, наблюдая, как ее лицо искажает удовольствие. В эти минуты, раскрасневшаяся и открытая, она казалась такой прекрасной, что Кирк едва ли мог оторвать взгляд.  
И не он один. Поглощенный девушкой, Джим не сразу заметил за ее плечом Спока, как обычно застывшего в дверном проеме и... невозмутимо наблюдающего, как «соседи» занимаются сексом.  
Кирку, наверно, стоило вскочить, раскричаться, всадить извращенцу меж глаз или хотя бы вышвырнуть его из комнаты, но... Он ничего не сделал. И даже не потому, что боялся реакции Кэрол. По большому счету, Джим был ничуть не лучше Спока. Идея навязчивого зрителя казалась возбуждающе привлекательной....  
Казалось, он мог кончить лишь от одного немигающего, пронзительного взгляда, с таким интересом изучающего их. Мог, если бы Кэрол, заметив, что любовник смотрит в сторону двери, не обернулась и не закричала.  
Джим словно со стороны наблюдал за тем, как она, пытаясь прикрыться покрывалом, соскочила с дивана, а Спок вместо того, чтобы сбежать, лишь отступил вглубь коридора и продолжил наблюдать за разыгравшейся сценой.  
— Ты конченый, что ли?! Убирайся отсюда! — кажется, для Кэрол эта выходка стала последней каплей. Кирк боялся навлечь ее ярость на себя и поэтому молчал, стыдливо прикрываясь и пытаясь игнорировать прикованный к нему взгляд Спока. — Какого черта тебе от меня нужно? Меня предупреждали, что ты больной, но не говорили, что извращенец! Что, нравится смотреть, как другие трахаются? Поучаствовать хотел? — девушка подошла к нему и резко толкнула в грудь. — Что молчишь? Нечего ответить?! Извиниться за то, что чуть с ума меня не свел, не хочешь?  
Конечно же, Спок ничего не ответил, но и, к удивлению, не ушел. Такая наглость еще больше раззадорила Кэрол. Казалось, что еще немного и она отвесит Споку пощечину. Этого Кирк допустить не мог и вынужден был вмешаться.  
— Кэрол, детка, успокойся...  
— Да пошел ты! — зло выплюнула она, переведя взгляд на Джима. — Какого черта я вообще здесь делаю? — подхватив свою одежду, она развернулась и направилась к лестнице.  
— Подожди! — на ходу надевая джинсы, Кирк бросился за ней наверх. — Я все исправлю. Ничего же страшного не случилось. Я ведь говорил, что он безобидный, только...  
— Что?! — девушка застыла в дверях своей спальни. — Ты себя вообще слышишь? Да вы оба ненормальные! И ты, и твой обдолбанный сосед. Я больше так не могу!  
— Кэрол... — он потянулся к ней и едва не прищемил пальцы захлопнувшейся дверью. — Блять! Какого черта?! Кэрол!  
Какое-то время Кирк еще стоял перед дверью девушки, пытаясь докричаться до нее, извиниться, но все безрезультатно. Где-то в глубине души он уже понимал, что Кэрол уедет, и удерживать ее казалось сомнительным вариантом. В конце концов, их романтический уикенд и так затянулся. Джим был готов проститься с ней, но представлял их расставание совсем не так. Ему и в голову не могло прийти, что поведение Спока доведет девушку до такого. В этот раз сосед перешел всякие границы. Кирк думал, что готов терпеть странное поведение и сомнительные выходки, но сейчас в нем закипала злость, затмевающая разум и твердившая, что дело тут вовсе не в болезни, а просто в сучьем характере!  
— Какого хрена, Спок? — когда он спустился вниз, тот так же стоял в темном коридоре, не то пытаясь осознать произошедшее, не то дожидаясь конечного итога своей диверсии. — Я ведь к тебе по-человечески относился, жалел, хотел... подружиться, а ты... Зачем ты все это делал? Это же, блять, ненормально! Я понятия не имею, что у тебя в башке творится, но люди так не делают... — Кирк усмехнулся, вспомнив свою реакцию, на внезапного свидетеля. — То есть делают, но только когда все согласны. Ладно, речь не об этом! Мало того, что ты от себя людей отталкиваешь, так еще и чужие отношения разрушаешь! Неужели так сложно было просто съебаться с горизонта и сделать вид, что тебя здесь нет? Без тебя здесь все было бы лучше, понимаешь? — последняя пара фраз у Джима вырывалась сама собой. Страшно было подумать, что он еще мог наговорить Споку, если бы вниз не спустилась уже собравшаяся Кэрол. Не обращая внимания на мужичин, она решительно направилась к двери.  
— Кэрол, — Джим схватил девушку за плечо, пытаясь остановить. — Может все-таки поговорим?  
— Нет. Зачем? Я сейчас уеду, и мы больше никогда не увидимся, — запал Кэрол иссяк. Она устала и наверняка мечтала лишь о том, чтобы убраться подальше отсюда. — Разбирайся со своим придурочным соседом сам, а меня не впутывай.  
— Даже не дашь возможность загладить вину?  
— Можешь довести меня до Манчестера. Этого будет достаточно.  
— Уверена? — Кирк чувствовал иррациональную ответственность за девушку и не очень-то хотел возвращать ее в город, из которого она бежала еще совсем недавно. — Мы можем доехать до Бостона или...  
— Мы? Не смеши, — она осторожно вывернулась из хватки Джима. — В Манчестере мы попрощаемся и все.  
— Хорошо, — спорить дальше он не стал. — Как скажешь.  
Даже в дороге Кирк больше не предпринимал попыток образумить девушку. Они оба молчали, видимо, думая, как так вышло, что случайная встреча, подарившая им несколько чудесных дней, обернулась потраченными нервами и ужасным скандалом.  
— Прости, мне действительно жаль, что так получилось, — на прощание Кирк легко чмокнул девушку в щеку. — Если вдруг соскучишься или просто захочешь... поболтать, всегда можешь выйти на меня через отца. Ну, в смысле, через Управление.  
— Сомневаюсь, что такое случится, — даже не улыбнувшись, Кэрол выбралась из машины и уже очень скоро скрылась за поворотом. Джим несколько минут не трогался с места, думая, что девушка может передумать. Но этого не случилось.  
Возвратившись в особняк, он хотел еще раз переговорить со Споком, расставить все точки над «i», но вместо этого остаток дня просто лежал, старательно гоня мысли о собственном будущем здесь. Что делать дальше? Оставаться или уезжать? А если уезжать, то как быть со Споком? Ведь тот болен, и оставлять его одного нельзя.  
Разгадка того, что же все-таки произошло в Управлении, на удивление, незаметно отошла на второй план. После инцидента с Кэрол, после всего того, что Джим наговорил соседу, рассчитывать на честный разговор было бесполезно. Особенно учитывая, что после отъезда девушки соседа «залег на дно». Весь вечер его было не слышно и не видно. Конечно, он мог сгорать от стыда, свернувшись калачиком у себя в комнате, но... Ближе к ночи неестественная тишина, воцарившаяся в особняке, начала напрягать Джима. В его голову закрались опасения, что после разразившегося скандала Спок мог с собой что-то сделать.  
Сердце зашлось боем, когда, придя к двери соседа, он обнаружил ее открытой. Правда, внутри не нашлось остывающего трупа. Там вообще ничего не было. Пропавший ноутбук, модельки, одежда, книги... И без навыков разведчика можно было догадаться, что вслед за Кэрол особняк покинул и Спок.  
Шестеренки в голове Джима тут же закрутились. Может, его и ставили в тупик проблемы, связанные с тонкими материями, отношениями или психологическими особенностями, но когда дело касалось конкретных проявлений реального мира, он мобилизовался в считанные секунды. Сомнений в том, что толчком к уходу соседа стали жестокие слова, не было. «Без тебя здесь все было бы лучше». Кирк помнил, как выплюнул эту фразу, и как в ответ Спок прикрыл глаза, будто принимая этот факт. Может, уже тогда он решил исполнить желание хозяина дома и съехать? Хотя куда он мог податься? Еще из письма Пайка Джим знал, что единственным убежищем для парня был этот чертов особняк. Но теперь Спок лишился и его. Ушел невесть куда, и долгом Кирка перед Кристофером, перед самим собой, было вернуть его во что бы то не стало.  
Спок не мог уйти далеко. Его физическая форма попросту не позволила бы этого. Тем более с вещами наперевес и в такую погоду. Пусть метель только начиналась, а ветер лишь разносил колючий снег по пустым дорогам, но Кирк прекрасно знал, что ближе к ночи непогода наберет силу и лишит парня шанса найти попутку.  
Можно было предположить, что тот будет двигаться по трассе, а не свернет в лес. В конце концов, он всегда действовал последовательно и логично. С другой стороны, Джим проезжал там всего несколько часов назад и никого не видел. Хотя он мог, задумавшись, не заметить Спока или разминуться с ним.  
Так или иначе, искать его следовало именно на трассе. Не теряя времени, Кирк наполнил термос горячим чаем, захватил плед и снова завел машину. Наверняка Спок продрог до костей... Да Кирк никогда не видел, чтобы сосед выходил на улицу, и вообще сомневался, что у того есть верхняя одежда.  
Сбросив скорость, Джим медленно ехал вдоль обочины, шаря взглядом по сторонам, но с каждой оставленной позади милей надежда отыскать Спока угасала. Он несколько раз преодолел расстояние от дома до заправки. Соваться дальше по темноте смысла не было. Сам Спок уйти так далеко не мог, а ребята с заправки его не видели...  
В очередной раз прочесывая отрезок пути, Кирк уже думал звонить в полицию или сразу вызывать спасательную группу, но тут в свете фар у самой кромки проклятого леса показался силуэт.  
— Спок? Спок! Наконец я тебя нашел! — не глуша мотор, Джим выскочил из машины и припустил к парню, который... Было не понятно, что задумал сосед, но, утопая в снегу и не сопротивляясь ледяному ветру, он медленно, но упорно пробирался в сторону леса. — Погоди! — Кирк нагнал его в считанные секунды и, схватив за локоть, развернул к себе. Не сразу узнав своего спасителя, тот испуганно отшатнулся и попытался вырваться. Черт, Споку нужно было помочь, а не пугать его! Парень из без того выглядел неважно. То есть еще хуже, чем обычно. Смертельно бледное, едва ли не покрытое синими пятнами лицо, стучащие зубы, залепленные снегом спутанные волосы.  
Предположение Джима оказалось верным, и у парня действительно не было теплой одежды. Снежной зимней ночью он был укутал лишь в длинный кардиган, едва ли спасающий от пронзающего ветра.  
— Живо в машину, — Кирк подтолкнул Спока, забрав у него сумку, и обрадовался, что в кои-то веки тот не стал отвергать помощь, а лишь вздрогнул и послушно поплелся к машине.  
— Пей, — все в таком же ультимативном тоне Джим попытался всунуть съежившемуся на заднем сиденье и укрытому пледом парню термос. — Ты в порядке... Эй? — полное отсутствие хоть какой-либо реакции на слова и стеклянный взгляд пугали. — Спок, мы едем в больницу. Я боюсь за тебя. Ты мог получить обморожение и...  
«Угроза» сработала. Отрицательно покачав головой, Спок взял термос и сделал несколько глотков.  
Включив печку посильнее и постоянно поглядывая в зеркало заднего вида, Кирк погнал к дому. Он помнил правила оказания первой помощи при обморожении, понимал, что успел вовремя, и что со Споком все будет хорошо. Но понятия не имел, как эта ситуация ударит по соседу, какие реакции у него вызовет. Это и пугало Джима.  
Вернувшись домой, он первым делом разжег камин, не без труда стянул со Спока промокший кардиган и укутал его в теплое одеяло из своей спальни. Еще одна кружка горячего сладкого чая и тепло огня сделали свое дело, и на щеках Спока заиграл румянец. Только после этого Кирк смог выдохнуть. Все в порядке, парень просто сильно замерз.  
— Давай я отведу тебя в душ? Не бойся, не под кипяток, конечно, но... — сосед снова покачал головой. — Ладно. Тогда поспишь? Нет, пошли в комнату... — Джим осторожно попридержал его за плечи, когда Спок попытался улечься прямо здесь. К удивлению, тот даже не скинул руку. Хотя, может, только потому, что уже начал погружаться в сон.  
В какой-то момент у Кирка промелькнула мысль, что воспользовавшись его беспомощным состоянием, можно выведать подробности той трагедии в Управлении. Но это было бы подло, да и сосед уже еле языком ворочал. Так что, проводив Спока к его комнате, Джим лишь постоял еще несколько минут под дверью и ушел, лишь услышав щелчок замка. Что ж, видимо он недооценил парня.

***

Той ночью Джим спал беспокойно, без конца ворочался, то проваливаясь в дрему, то снова распахивая глаза. Мысли о Споке не давали покоя. Что бы с ним случилось в том лесу? Мог ли он снова предпринять попытку уйти или сделать еще что похуже? Кирк не просто переживал, но и мучился чувством вины. Это его резкие выражения стали катализатором, и это он теперь должен был сделать все, чтобы загладить их последствия.  
Для исправления ошибки было недостаточно просто вернуть Спока в дом. Следовало убедить его в том, что те слова были брошены в сердцах, что на самом деле никто не хотел выгонять его. Джим прекрасно знал, что читать между строк и отыскивать потаенный смысл сказанного Спок не способен. Он все воспринимал буквально. Для него «я спас тебя» не значило «я за тебя испугался», «я хотел вернуть тебя», «я жалею о том, что произошло». Хотя и Джим был не лучше. Он понимал, что после высказанных слов на душе станет легче, но подобрать «правильные» никак не мог.  
Едва дождавшись утра, Кирк направился к соседу, надеясь, что в этот раз хотя бы из чувства благодарности Спок отреагирует. И был счастлив, когда спустя пару минут тишины дверь все-таки приоткрылась.  
— Доброе утро, — Джим заглянул в щель, отметив, что парень выглядит куда лучше, чем вечера. Хотя по-прежнему болезненно. — Завтракал? Твоему организму нужно подкрепиться. Может, я приготов...  
— Нет.  
— Как хочешь, — такой ответ не удивил. — Но я все равно оставлю для тебя порцию на столе. Съешь, когда захочешь... — Кирк запнулся под пристальным взглядом Спока. Какая еще еда, когда вчера один из них чуть не погиб по вине второго?! — Послушай, я хочу... извиниться за вчерашнее. Я не должен был кричать на тебя, не должен был говорить всю эту чепуху. Я не хотел, чтобы ты подумал, будто больше, — в этот раз Джим подбирал слова с особой тщательностью, — не нужен здесь. Потому что это не так.  
— Это было опрометчивое решение, — Спок согласно кивнул, поняв, о чем речь. — Ответственность за которое лежит лишь на мне.  
— Но такого больше не повторится? В смысле... Ты уже не хочешь уходить? — с надеждой в голосе спросил Кирк.  
— Сейчас я не рассматриваю подобный вариант.  
— Отлично, — он действительно был рад этим скупым словам и решил воспользоваться выпавшим шансом и сделать следующий ход. — Потому что я планировал приготовить на ужин что-нибудь особенное. Может, будут пожелания?  
— Я не приду.  
— Ладно... — потерпев очередную неудачу, Кирк натянуто улыбнулся. — Но если что-нибудь придумаешь, знаешь, где меня искать.  
На это Спок лишь кивнул, аккуратно прикрыв дверь.  
Глупо или нет, но такой ответ даже успокоил Джима. По сравнению со своим ночным состоянием и теми странными действиями в присутствии Кэрол, сейчас Спок вел себя нормально. То есть как раньше. Правда делать какие-либо выводы и уж тем более возобновлять расследование было еще рано.  
Сейчас Кирк как никогда чувствовал ответственность за Спока и знал, что давить ни в коем случае нельзя. Как показали недавние события, одно неверное решение может нанести непоправимый ущерб и без того нестабильному парню.  
Теперь Джим боялся сказать или сделать что-то не то. Он чувствовал себя беспомощно и не мог выстроить дальнейшую стратегию поведения. По крайней мере, в одиночку.  
— Ну надо же, и года не прошло, — голос Боунса звучал как обычно устало. — С чего это ты вдруг вспомнил обо мне?  
— Привет... Просто решил поболтать.  
— Неужели? — недовольство МакКоя было оправдано. С тех пор как в особняке появилась Кэрол, Джим был полностью поглощен ей и не находил времени для звонка. — Та девица тебя чем-то заразила, и понадобилась консультация врача?  
— Ну, в чем-то ты прав, — Кирк усмехнулся, представляя, как изменился в лице Боунс.  
— Блять, Джим, я же предупреждал, что однажды ты доиграешься и...  
— Кэрол уехала. С ней моя проблема никак не связана.  
— Тогда я не ни черта не понимаю, — в голосе Леонарда слышалось замешательство.  
— Это связано со Споком.  
— Споком? Только не говори, что ты...  
— Стоп! — Кирк поспешно перебил друга. — Ничего такого, о чем ты, старый извращенец, успел подумать! Если вкратце, то я накричал на Спока, и тот среди ночи решил уйти из дома. Ветер, снег, непролазная тьма — полный набор, сам понимаешь. К счастью, я быстро спохватился и нашел его и... Теперь не знаю, что делать.  
— Это... — Боунса нечасто удавалось лишить дара речи. — Это еще хуже. Только ты мог в такую ситуацию попасть.  
— Даже спорить не стану. Сам не понимаю, как так вышло. Я не сдержался, а он... много чего за последние дни натворил, — вдаваться в подробности не хотелось. — Я знал, что он все буквально воспринимает, но не думал, что возьмет и уйдет...  
— Не думал он! С такими людьми нужно вести себя аккуратно. Каждое слово взвешивать, каждый шаг наперед продумывать, а ты...  
— Инфантильный мудак, сам знаю.  
— Если знаешь, то тогда зачем звонишь?  
— Потому что волнуюсь за Спока. Он меня вчера чертовски напугал, — честно признался Джим.  
— Мозги — штука сложная, — авторитетно заявил МакКой. — Я уже говорил, что таким пациентам консультации по телефону проводить бессмысленно. Может, у него приступ какой был? Может, он и не помнит, что творил? — Леонард выдержал паузу. — Даже не знаю, как тебя успокоить.  
— Не нужно меня успокаиваться. Просто... подскажи, как о нем можно позаботиться?  
— Показать специалисту, — Боунс вздохнул. — Джим, в этой ситуации ты... Не знаю даже. Должен придерживаться заповеди «не навреди». И все. Помогай ему, будь рядом, насколько он позволяет. Главное — не перегибай палку.  
Звучал этот совет не слишком-то обнадеживающе.  
Но Джим твердо решил, что теперь Спок не будет справляться со своими проблемами в одиночку. Он будет бороться вместе с ним. Конечно, ни с первого, ни со второго, ни даже с десятого раза сократить дистанцию было невозможно. Кирк это прекрасно понимал. Но, с другой стороны, после ночных событий сосед испытывал к нему чувство благодарности, скрыть которое не удавалось даже под привычной безэмоциональной маской. А это уже что-то! Они стояли на пути сближения, и все, что требовалось для успеха — время и терпение. Которому на третьем десятке Кирк так и не научился.  
Спок как и раньше практически не выходил из комнаты, так что преодолевать этот самый путь оказалось проблематично. Джим был почти уверен, что, бывая на кухне, сосед не читает его приветливых записок, точно так же как и не притрагивается к оставленной еде. Вряд ли любимое выражение матери про путь к сердцу мужчины относилось к их со Споком ситуации. Но Кирк не оставлял попыток выказать свою поддержку с помощью очередного горячего завтрака или ненавистного салата.  
— Спишь? — очередным утром он снова стоял под дверью соседа. — Ты в последнее время почти ничего не ешь. Может, у тебя в комнате припрятан запас печенья или чипсов, но... Нужно съесть что-нибудь горячее. Я же так просто не отстану. Я...  
— Ты и правда излишне настойчив, — к удивлению, Спок не просто открыл дверь, но и принял поднос с едой.  
Для Джима это стало маленькой победой. Пусть он никогда особо не интересовался готовкой, но, готов был забыть о полуфабрикатах, если это могло наладить их общение.  
Вот только несмотря на свои странности Спок дураком не был и раскусил планы Кирка буквально на следующий же день, когда тот отправился к нему с кулинарным шедевром.  
— Не нужно.  
— В смысле? — Джим растерянно застыл на пороге, переводя взгляд с тарелки пюре на соседа.  
— Не приноси больше ничего. Я... сам.  
— Сам? Сам ты с голоду умрешь, — он было возмутился, но тут же взял себя в руки. Давить на Спока было нельзя. — Если думаешь, что мне сложно готовить и приносить еду пока ты... не можешь сам, ну, — Кирк замялся, боясь неосторожными словами снова задеть соседа. Но тот сам поставил точку в разговоре.  
— Это лишнее.  
С этого момента Спок перестал открывать ему дверь, а оставленная на подносе еда оставалась нетронутой. Какое-то время Джим терпеливо забирал остывшие блинчики или заветревшиеся фрукты, но потом решил сменить тактику. Чтобы наладить общение со Споком, его следовало хотя бы видеть.  
Обычно парень несколько раз в день показывался из своей комнаты. Поход в душ, на кухню, иногда завтрак или ужин в столовой, визит в библиотеку, который длился ровно полтора часа. То, что Спок жил по четкому расписанию, Джим догадывался давно, но только сейчас решил синхронизировать их день, сделать так, чтобы они как можно чаще пересекались в доме. Нет, Кирк не собирался навязываться, а просто хотел быть рядом, как и советовал Боунс.  
Он ел, сидя напротив, читал, поглядывая на Спока поверх книги, наблюдал за одиночными шахматными партиями, не смея вмешаться и, конечно же, порой пытался завязать разговор. Но как только сосед давал понять, что общаться не настроен, отступал на шаг. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока Спок не подошел первым.  
— Зачем ты все это делаешь? — вопрос застал Джима врасплох. Сосед, кажется, никогда не начинал разговор первым.  
— Я не совсем понимаю, что...  
— Ты меня преследуешь.  
— Ну... — чтобы сформулировать ответ, потребовалось несколько секунд, в течение которых Спок не сводил с Кирка испытующий взгляд. — Я старался тебе не мешать. Хотел просто быть рядом, чтобы в случае чего...  
— Все в порядке, — парень даже на пол тона повысил голос, видимо, желая звучать убедительней. — Со мной все в порядке.  
— Я это уже слышал, — а вот Кирку стоило усилий сохранить спокойный тон, и избежать упрека.  
— Так и есть.  
— Спок, я не хочу с тобой спорить. Давай просто оставим все как есть, окей? Я же не мешаю.  
— Мне не нужен присмотр. Я в порядке, — упорно повторял сосед.  
— Я же не нянчусь с тобой, а всего лишь хочу быть милым и приветливым. Хочу быть дружелюбным соседом. Как Человек-Паук. Помогать по мелочам и все такое.  
— Я в состоянии обеспечивать себя сам.  
— Разве? — удивленно хмыкнул Кирк. Если Спок так настойчиво доказывал, что с ним все в порядке, то стоило начать разговаривать с ним как с равным. Без упреков и обвинений, спокойно, но честно. — Что-то я не помню, чтобы ты ездил за покупками или помогал мне по дому. Может, съездим в супермаркет? Я вот от помощи бы не отказался.  
— Холодильник еще не пуст, — Спок ожидаемо попытался отказаться.  
— Ну, знаешь, кроме еды нужно купить еще много чего. Средство для мытья посуды, туалетная бумага, мыло, порошок... Да-да, все это мы используем каждый день, — он улыбнулся. — Тем более в кои-то веки погода отличная, снега нет. Надо ехать, пока видимость хорошая.  
— Мне кажется...  
— Давай-давай, — Джим с энтузиазмом поднялся с кресла. На самом деле ехать в магазин прямо сейчас он, конечно, не собирался, но упускать такой шанс было глупо. — Только найду тебе теплую куртку.  
До последнего Кирк думал, что сосед пойдет на попятную, выдумает повод, чтобы отказаться от поездки, но тот, видимо, так отчаянно пытался доказать свою «нормальность», что готов был на все. Вот только Джим таких подвигов не требовал и обещал себе, что при малейшей проблеме развернется и повезет соседа домой.  
Но, к удивлению, путь до супермаркета, прошел очень даже не плохо. Конечно, было заметно, что Спок нервничал. Он долго пристегивался, постоянно поглядывал на спидометр и до побелевших костяшек сжимал подлокотники, но в остальном вел себя нормально.  
Проблемы начались, когда они заехали на парковку. Джим, не задумываясь, вытащил ключи, бросил их в карман и вылез из машины и, только захлопнув дверь, заметил, что Спок еще даже не отстегнулся.  
— Эй? Ты идешь?  
— Сейчас, — парень по-прежнему сидел неподвижно. — Дай мне время.  
— Конечно, — Кирк был рад тому, что в кои-то веки Спок признавал или хотя бы пытался признать свою слабость.  
Больше десяти минут он чистил машину от снега, составлял в голове список покупок, специально тянул время, чтобы дать соседу возможность взять себя в руки.  
— Ну что, погнали? — наклонившись, Джим заглянул в салон.  
— Да, — неожиданно уверенно сказал Спок. — Иди. Я присоединюсь.  
— Окей, тогда врубишь сигнализацию, — вздохнув, он осторожно передал ключи по-прежнему пристёгнутому парню.  
Джим знал, что этот эксперимент вышел соседу боком, что Спок переоценил свои силы, и совместный поход по магазинам отменяется. Это должно было расстроить, но вместо этого в нем поселилась надежда. Надежда, что убедившись на наглядном примере в своей, как бы это не звучало, слабости, Спок наконец признает ее и примет помощь.  
— Уф, еле донес! — не желая оставлять парня одного, Кирк постарался сделать все покупки максимально быстро, буквально сметя с полок все необходимое.  
Закинув пакеты в багажник, Джим уселся обратно в машину. Прежде чем забрать у Спока ключи, он помедлил, попытавшись с ходу определить в каком состоянии находится спутник, не случилось ли с ним что. Да, Спок казался напряженным и даже более молчаливым, чем обычно, но в остальном все, кажется, было в порядке. По крайне мере, пока они не выехали со стоянки на пустынную трассу.  
— Прошу меня извинить, — неожиданно выдал Спок. — Тебе была необходима помощь, но я не смог верно оценить свои силы. С момента моего последнего посещения общественного места прошло... достаточно времени, — он выдержал паузу. — Думаю, ты прав. Это не нельзя считать нормальным.  
— Тебе не за что извиняться, — Кирк сбавил скорость и обеспокоенно покосился на парня. — С тобой много чего произошло и... Ясное дело, требуется время, чтобы вернуться в колею. То, что ты поехал со мной, сел в машину, да хоть то, что ты сейчас со мной вообще разговариваешь — это уже здорово, да? — он ободряюще улыбнулся.  
— Я так не думаю.  
— Ты весь такой логичный, а говоришь какую-то ерунду. Мы уже столько живем под одной крышей, и я могу оценить прогресс.  
— Твоя компетенция в данном вопросе вызывает сомнения.  
— Может быть, но ведь я... — Джим рискнул повторить то, что произносил уже не раз. — Просто позволь немного помочь. Хоть вот так, технически. Я не хочу мешаться, но и оставлять тебя один на один с проблемами тоже не хочу. Пока могу — буду здесь, и, поверь, Кристофер и его последняя воля тут не причем.  
— Я... не знаю, как на это ответить.  
— И не нужно. Просто, если что — обращайся. Приходи, если захочется компании. Я не такой невыносимый, каким могу показаться.  
Этот разговор, конечно, дался Споку нелегко. Джим думал, что когда они вернутся в особняк, обратно погрузившись в его атмосферу, все снова вернется на круги своя. Сосед снова закроется в комнате, а он сам будет торчать у него под дверью. Но, к счастью, мрачный прогноз не сбылся.  
Признав проблему, Спок медленно, пусть делая шаг вперед и два назад, двигался к... Джим не знал, как назвать его путь, но каждый день находился рядом. Он готов был в любой момент поддержать парня, если тот оступится и снова уйдет в себя.  
Благо теперь присутствие Кирка Спока не раздражало. Ну, или по крайней мере его силы воли хватало на то, чтобы не уходить из комнаты, завидев Джима, чтобы садиться с ним за стол или заниматься своими делами. Кстати, это было еще одним достижением. Раньше Спок как бы бесцельно находился в пространстве, замирал у окна или, остановившись, озирался по сторонам и снова убирался восвояси, а теперь... Пусть не так часто, но он находился в присутствии Джима, ел, читал в соседнем кресле, а не в противоположном углу огромной библиотеки, писал что-то в тетради... Об этом Кирк не спрашивал, стараясь сохранять так необходимые для Спока границы.  
Он вообще перестал «лезть», давая Споку возможность проявить инициативу. Конечно, случалось такое редко, но из каждого, даже чисто формального вопроса соседа, брошенного за ужином, Джим старался развить целую беседу. Да, Спок отвечал все так же редко, а если отвечал, то четко и лаконично, но отвечал же! Еще месяц назад приветствие могло вызвать у него разве что пустой взгляд. А теперь каждое «доброе утро, Джеймс», вызывало у Кирка глупую улыбку.  
Но все не было так уж безоблачно. Несмотря на неукротимый оптимизм Джима, процесс, запущенный тогда на стоянке, шел не так быстро. Были дни, когда Спок снова закрывался, уходил в себя. «Нормальное» поведение отнимало у него слишком много сил и осушало эмоциональный запас. После каждой молчаливой партии в шахматы, Кирк чувствовал себя удовлетворенным, а оппонент выжатым. Тому требовалось время после такого длительного взаимодействия с другим человеком.  
И Джим готов был ждать. Узнав Спока чуть ближе, он был буквально заворожен умом и безупречной логикой парня. Его всегда привлекали умные, необычные люди и, может, именно поэтому Кирку хотелось, чтобы тот наконец раскрыл весь свой потенциал.  
То, что сосед иногда сам выбирал кассету для совместного просмотра из огромной коллекции Пайка, причем не случайно, а тщательно изучая имеющийся репертуар, или то, что он стал принимать участие в уборке, было, конечно, прекрасно. Но не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что однажды он сам вызвался помочь с Джиму с приготовлением ужина!  
— Что хочешь на ужин? — этот вопрос Кирк задавал чисто формально, наперед зная ответ. «Мне все равно» или «на твое усмотрение», которое подразумевало что-то сытное, питательное и главное — несложное.  
— Судя по содержимому холодильника, ты и я можем приготовить аджаб-сандал, — неожиданное предложение порядком удивило. С каких пор Спок вообще в курсе, что из продуктов у них осталось, а что нет?  
— Это навряд ли. Понятия не имею, что это, и как оно готовится, — салаты, рагу и запеченный картофель — блюда, которые обычно готовил Кирк, должны были намекнуть Споку, что искусным поваром тот не был.  
— Это несложно, — а вот в соседе, судя по всему, проснулся гурман. — Я... могу помочь, — голос парня выдавал волнение. Но это было даже к лучшему. Каждое их взаимодействие, каждый час, проведенный вместе становился маленьким сражением, благодаря которому Спок и двигался вперед.  
— Тогда давай попробуем.  
Джим Кирк вообще не привык отступать перед трудностями, а уж когда рядом с ним находился человек, способный разделить очередную безумную идею, и вовсе бросался в омут с головой. Хотя... Таинственное блюдо только называлось таинственно и заманчиво. На деле все, что требовалось для его приготовления — это порезать и потушить овощи. С такой ерундой Джим с легкостью справился бы и сам, но предпочел отдать флаг в руки Спока.  
В итоге, приготовление блюда, которое занимало от силы полчаса, затянулось. Спок с ужасающей скрупулезностью осматривал, мыл и чистил овощи. Он скептически наблюдал за тем, как Джим крупно шинкует перец и помидоры, а затем отправил неровно нарезанные кубики в мусор и принялся измельчать оставшиеся сам, медленно и предельно аккуратно.  
— Так, лук я обжарил, — теперь все ингредиенты предстояло постепенно смешать. — Что дальше?  
— Ничего не нужно. Я сам.  
— Ну нет. Мы же готовим вместе. Я не настолько бесполезный, — Джим улыбнулся и попытался забрать у Спока тарелку с нарезанными овощами.  
Что произошло дальше, он сразу и не понял. Толкаясь у плиты, они оказались слишком близко. Слишком для Спока. Пытаясь уйти от непроизвольного прикосновения, парень инстинктивно отпрянул, едва не задев сковороду. Он бы ее и задел, если бы не Джим, схвативший его за руку.  
Тарелки с грохотом полетели на пол. По всей кухне разлетелись овощи вперемешку с осколками, а посреди всего этого великолепия замер ошарашенный Спок. Одно единственное прикосновение подействовало на него как удар тока. Буквально минуту назад все было хорошо, а теперь он снова закрылся, словно онемел. Естественно, ни о какой совместной готовке дальше не могло идти и речи.  
Спок поспешил ретироваться в свою комнату, а Джим... Кажется, впервые он действительно понял насколько тяжело было парню рядом с ним, каких усилий тому стоило даже находиться в одной комнате. Стоило только представить, скольких сил Споку стоил каждый разговор, каждая партия шахматы или ужин, сердце болезненно сжималось. До этого момента Кирк наивно полагал, что Спок действительно идет на поправку, потихоньку возвращается к нормальной жизни, а на деле тот каждый раз перебарывал себя. Весь прогресс в их отношениях теперь стоял под вопросом.  
Джим дал соседу почти сутки, чтобы прийти в норму. За это время Спок не появлялся ни на кухне, ни в библиотеке. Не желая оставлять его дольше наедине с собой и банально волнуясь, на следующий вечер Джим решил попытать удачу, постучавшись в комнату парня.  
— Открыто. Проходи, — когда из-за двери раздался глухой голос, Кирку показалось, что он ослышался. Ведь обычно если Спок и открывал дверь, то опасливо выглядывая в коридор и не пуская непрошенного гостя даже на порог.  
— Я не помешаю? — Кирк растерянно застыл в дверном проеме, уставившись на рабочий стол, который был усеян какими-то детальками и инструментами.  
— Тебе что-то нужно? — сгорбившись под лампой, Спок, кажется, мастерил одну из моделей, вроде тех, что стояли на полке.  
— Да так... — вид соседа, полностью сосредоточившегося на своем деле, завораживал и возвращал воспоминания. — Можно посмотреть? — поддавшись любопытству, Джим подошел к нему. — Ого, мы с братом в детстве тоже такие самолеты собирали... Ну, может, не настолько сложные. Мне такая работа не под силу. В смысле, такая кропотливая. Мне никогда не хватало терпения и аккуратности.  
— Мне она нравится именно потому, что требует крайней сосредоточенности. К сожалению, по ряду причин я смог вернуться к моделированию лишь недавно, — для Спок такое развернутое предложение было сродни откровению. Джим даже самонадеянно предположил, что именно тот прогресс, которого они достигли, позволил парню вернуть концентрацию для того, чтобы заниматься любимым делом. А оно явно было любимым. Кирк не помнил, чтобы Спок говорил о чем-то или о ком-то так заинтересованно, так эмоционально как об этих моделях.  
— Это здорово, — шаря взглядом по столу, он пытался зацепиться за что-нибудь взглядом, найти предлог не уходить. — Тебе удобно? В смысле... Может помочь? Если я придержу винты, то ты сможешь без проблем прикрепить ту деталь... — рискнул и предложил Кирк, наблюдая за тем, как сосед безуспешно пытается справиться с несколькими деталями сразу.  
— Это... — Спок помедлил, переводя взгляд с Джима на полусобранный самолет. — Было бы приемлемо.  
— Отлично, — Кирк был только рад помочь, а заодно и понаблюдать за соседом. Понять, готов ли тот снова взаимодействовать, не причиняет ли это ему боль.  
К тому же совместное конструирование было неплохой альтернативой уже поднадоевшим шахматным партиям. Двигая фигуры, Спок был задумчив и сосредоточен, в то время как склонившись над деталями, машинально убирая отросшие волосы за уши и бурча что-то под нос, он выглядел увлеченным и, пожалуй, даже расслабленным.  
Казалось, моделирование служило ему своеобразной терапией. Альтернативой долгим и откровенным разговор по душам, на которые парень был попросту неспособен. Хотя у Джима имелась идея как совместить приятное с полезным. Хорошенько все обдумав перед сном, на следующий день он снова направился к Споку, собираясь предложить свою помощь в сборке.  
— Я посвящаю этому только вечера вторника и пятницы, — ну конечно. Джим и не сомневался, что даже хобби сосед занимается по точному расписанию.  
— А, ну ладно, — он еле слышно вздохнул, хотя, по большому счету, расстраиваться было не из-за чего. Спок не только снова впустил его в свою комнату, так еще и не отказался от предложения помощи! Кирку, конечно, понравилось совсем как в детстве заглядывать Споку через плечо, удобно устроившись рядом, и наблюдать, как тот корпит над сложной моделью... Но если нужно, он вполне мог подождать пару дней. — Тогда зайду потом, окей?  
— Ты хочешь собрать модель? — прозвучало скорее как утверждение, нежели вопрос.  
— Может быть... Могу помочь. Если нужно, естественно, — проблеял Кирк, едва не залившись краской. Какого черта он чувствовал себя как школьник, напрашивающийся к однокласснику, которому подарили новый лего-набор? — Я не стал бы доверять себе что-то сложное. Но с какой-нибудь ерундой типа подай-принеси справлюсь.  
— Ты хочешь собрать модель? — еще раз, но уже более категорично заявил Спок.  
— Да, — ему требовался четкий ответ, и Джим готов был немного приврать, чтобы угодить. — Конечно.  
— Я могу вернуться к сборке сегодня.  
— Только если хочешь, — Кирк знал, как Спок зависит от своего четкого распорядка дня, и не хотел, чтобы тот снова делал что-то в ущерб себе. Так что лишний раз следовало уточнить.  
— Думаю, это... возможно, — после недолгого колебания кивнул парень.  
Правда к самой работе они приступили далеко не сразу. Подготовка рабочего места заняла чуть больше времени, чем думалось. Кирк терпеливо стоял в стороне, пока Спок выстраивал все коробочки с деталями в ширенгу, чистил и раскладывал инструменты. В его четких механических действиях было что-то завораживающее.  
Как впрочем и в голосе. Кирк такого не ожидал, всего-то спросив о модели самолета, а в ответ получив целый рассказ, изобилующий подробностями. Затаив дыхание, Кирк внимал тихому, вдумчивому голосу, сыплющемся датам и незначительным деталями. Спок подробно пересказывал историю Атакующего сокола, истребителя ВВС США, не отрываясь от работы, и кажется, вовсе забыв, что наконец-то у него появился слушатель.  
Напряжение, всегда висевшее между ними, сходило на нет. Спок расслабился и полностью погрузился в любимое дело, а Кирк... Вместо того, чтобы помогать, он зависал, наблюдая за ловкими пальцами, точно и аккуратно соединявшими детали, и исподтишка поглядывал на умиротворенное лицо. В сочетании это создавало поразительный эффект. Джим будто видел перед собой двух разных Споков. Или, может, одного, но настоящего, на пару часов забывшего о своих страхах.  
С таким Споком хотелось проводить время. Хотелось смотреть фильмы, совершать кулинарные подвиги, хотелось узнавать о нем больше. Джим не был сентиментален, но, смотря на парня, такого спокойного и... земного, он чувствовал, как в груди разливается теплое, сладкое чувство. Кирк не мог его квалифицировать. Сначала думал, что это просто желание защитить, сострадание, если угодно.  
Но чем дольше времени они проводили рядом, чем больше часов, склонившись под яркой лампой, собирали модели, попутно обсуждая все на свете, тем яснее Джим понимал, куда вляпался. Конечно, говорил в основном он, но о таких вещах, которые прежде почти ни с кем не обсуждал — отца и то давление, которое оказывала его слава, испорченную не по своей воле репутацию в Академии... Трудно было сказать, слушал ли Спок весь этот поток откровений. Когда очередь говорить переходила к нему, он как запрограммированный рассказывал о самолетах, о технике сборки... И Джим, по большей части, разглядывал самого парня, подолгу вглядывался в его лицо и рассматривал руки, а не внимал рассказам. Пальцы ловко порхали над полусобранным макетом, но вместо того, чтобы думать о мастерстве, Джим почему-то ловил себя на мысли, что те слишком тонкие и изящные для мужчины, и что кожа слишком бледная, слишком тонкая. Наверняка нежная на ощупь. На этом он обычно прерывал поток воображения, старясь не представлять, как интересно эти самые фарфоровые пальцы смотрелись бы, сжимая чужие загорелые плечи.  
Разумом Джим понимал, что подобные реакции вызваны долгим пребыванием вместе под одной крышей, или, что возможно, это лишь нерастраченная забота, ищущая выход и принимающая такие причудливые формы.  
Кирк не знал, что с этим делать. Он в прямом смысле боялся прикоснуться к Споку, ненароком причинить ему боль, но безумно, иррационально хотел этого. Это все напоминало планомерно растущее помешательство, Джим испытывал такое не раз и не два. Дома на ферме, в Академии, на задании... Он прекрасно знал, что быстро привязывается к людям, что склонен влюбляться в любого, кто находится рядом. Друг детства, сосед по комнате в кампусе, напарник, странный парень из особняка... Хотя последнего сюда причислять было нельзя. Год от года Кирк заземлял свои чувства, избавляясь от тепла, растекающегося в груди, быстро сводя все в горизонтальную плоскость. Но со Споком такого допустить было нельзя. Парень этого не заслужил. Да и вообще навряд ли мог понять чувства Джима. Особенно учитывая, что тот и сам никак не мог в них разобраться.  
Зато МакКой в два счета поставил ему точный диагноз. И дело тут было вовсе не в том, что тот врач. Любой идиот, хоть раз терявший голову, вычислил бы его без труда.  
— Ты в него втюрился, — безапелляционно заявил друг.  
— Я? В Спока? Блять, ты что такое несешь? — Джим быстро занял оборонительную позицию, не желая даже разбираться в том, насколько Боунс прав.  
— Я отлично знаю, в каком случае такие самовлюбленные идиоты начинают вдруг часами напролет трепаться не о себе любимом, а ком-то другом. Спок поел, Спок поспал, мы со Споком клеили коллажи...  
— Вообще-то макеты самолетов. Это серьезное хобби.  
— Да мне срать. Спок то, Спок это...  
— Ну, в последнее время мы больше общаемся, — Джим понимал, как жалко звучат эти оправдания. Да и кого он пытался убедить в то, что его не привлекает Спок — Боунса или себя? — О чем мне тебе еще рассказывать, если только этим мы и занимаемся?  
— А тебе чем-то другим хочется? — ухмыльнулся МакКой. — Ну же, Джимми. Я тебя знаю.  
— Может и хочется, — Кирк закатил глаза. — Толку-то. Все равно ничего не сделаешь.  
— В смысле не сделаешь? Хочешь сказать, ты не собираешься к нему подкатить яйца?  
— К Споку? Издеваешься? Спорим, он даже значения слова «подкатить» не знает. А когда узнает... Боже, да он даже от случайных прикосновений шарахается!  
— То есть тебя смущает, что он сразу в койку к тебе не прыгнет?  
— Блять, иногда ты такой идиот! Меня смущает, что он... не в себе. Боунс, у него с головой не в порядке.  
— Хочешь сказать, у твоего бывшего было все нормально? Он, кажется, тоже на таблетках сидел.  
— Это другое, — меньше всего Джиму хотелось воскрешать сейчас призраков прошлого.  
— Я так не думаю. Спок ведь не больной на голову, он... Он по-другому воспринимает мир, по-другому чувствует. Но чувствует же. Ты привык к нему, а он к тебе. Поверь, если такой человек допускает к своему любимому делу, он, считай, впускает в свое сердце. То, что вы вместе собирали ту модельку, это... Почти уверен, что это своеобразный обряд инициации.  
— Ты меня только запутал.  
— Не прикидывайся. Все, что нужно — взять ноутбук и прочитать как выстраивать отношения с такими людьми как Спок, — Джим готов был поклялся, что друг презрительно скривился, произнося ненавистное слово — «отношения».  
— Вы врачи теперь все так работает? Советуете пациентам просто поискать интересующие ответы в сети?  
— Напиши на меня жалобу, умник.  
Конечно, в словах МакКоя был смысл. Проблема крылась не столько в Споке, сколько в самом Кирке. Он не просто не понимал, чего хотел сам, но и что из этого приемлемо для парня. С ним казалось невозможным даже банально прощупать границы. Каждый раз, когда они снова садились за стол, и Спок с головой погружался в свое дело, Джиму только и оставалось как и вчера, как и неделю назад пялиться на него, аккуратно дотрагиваться или соприкасаться плечами. Спок только начал привыкать к такому невинному взаимодействию, и по-хорошему ему следовало дать время, но... В один из вечеров, когда они как обычно склонились над инструкцией, пытаясь разобраться как крепится шасси, черт дернул Джима поднять глаза.  
Их разделяла от силы пара дюймов. Губы Спока находились в опасной близости, и Кирк просто не смог вовремя унять внезапно вспыхнувшее желание коснуться их, поцеловать соседа.  
— Спок, — глубоко вдохнув, он отложил отвертку и окликнул парня. Сейчас или никогда.  
— Если у тебя возникли какие-то проблемы с инструкцией, то...  
— Я тебя сейчас поцелую? — Джим тут же пожалел о сказанном, стоило ему только увидеть удивленно округленные глаза Спока. С другой стороны, парень не отшатнулся и не воспротивился. Он просто молчал, неотрывно глядя на Кирка. Это трудно было расценить как согласие, но ведь и прямого отказа тоже не последовало. Значит, можно было рискнуть.  
Подавшись вперед, Джим осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть удачу, коснулся губ Спока. Он боялся, что парень, как дикое животное, тут же отшатнется, но тот будто оцепенел.  
— Спок? Я сделал что-то не так? — Кирк отстранился. — Я не хотел... То есть хотел, конечно, но только если ты тоже... Черт, прости, — затараторил он, только начиная осознавать, чем может обернуться такая несдержанность. — Тебе, наверное, нужно побыть одному. Мне уйти? Я... пойду, да, но... Если что, ты знаешь, где моя спальня. То есть, конечно, не в том смысле, просто... Извини, — залившись краской, Кирк трусливо покинул комнату соседа.  
В его ситуации даже отсутствие какой-либо реакции было результатом, причем скорее положительным, но Джим не спешил праздновать. Спок наверняка ждал от него каких-нибудь внятных объяснений кроме блеянья и жалких извинений. Или просто ждал его...  
Не зная как после этого неловкого поцелуя смотреть соседу в глаза и пытаясь продумать в голове «серьезный разговор», Джим целый день просидел в комнате. Уже окончательно стемнело, когда послышался стук в дверь. Он ушам своим не поверил. Спок пришел сам? Такое развитие ситуации казалось не то что маловероятным — невозможным. Но на пороге Кирка действительно стоял Спок. С коробкой в руках.  
— Ты не пришел сегодня, — никакого смущения или неловкости, лишь констатация факта.  
— Ага, да... — Джим глупо уставился на Спока. — Я просто...  
— Занят? — логично предположил сосед.  
— Нет, совсем нет.  
— Это хорошо. Потому что я принес все.  
— Все? — Кирк опустил глаза на большую коробку в руках парня. — Ты хочешь продолжить собирать? Со мной? Здесь?  
— Да.  
— Уверен? — на всякий случай переспросил он.  
— Абсолютно, — чуть помедлив, видимо, подбирая более точное слово, отозвался Спок.  
К удивлению Джима, в этот вечер они снова занимались уже любимым для обоих делом. Только на этот раз уже в его комнате. В голове у него эхом повторялись слова Боунса об инициации, о сакраментальном значении этого их времяпрепровождения, испортить которое не смог даже поцелуй. А может и наоборот — он вывел их на новый уровень.  
Так или иначе наседать и снова лезть к Споку, пока тот сосредоточен на деле, Джим не осмелился. Он хотел, чтобы парень расслаблялся, уходя с головой в работу над моделью самолета, а не постоянно был настороже и ждал очередного нарушения личных границ.  
Только когда, подчиняясь своему четкому распорядку, Спок собрал детали обратно в коробку и уже хотел уходить, Джим понял, что вот его шанс. Лучшего момента не придумаешь!  
— Спокойной ночи, — провожая соседа, Джим приподнялся на носках и осторожно поцеловал его. Так же целомудренно и медленно как в первый раз, давая возможность отстраниться. Но вместо того, чтобы отпрянуть, тот, к удивлению, лишь чуть наклонил голову. Что ж, это явно стоило расценить как хороший знак!  
Воодушевленный маленькой победой уже на следующий день Кирк решил закрепить успех. В этот раз перед сном они вместе читали в библиотеке, и снова перед тем как попрощаться, он остановил парня в дверях.  
— Джим? — развернувшись, Спок вопросительно глянул на Кирка, который, стоя почти вплотную, медлил, не касаясь губ, а потом... склонил голову и прикрыл глаза, явно ожидая еще одного поцелуя на ночь.  
На следующий день все снова повторилось. Кажется, Спок внес легкий поцелуй в свое ежедневное расписание. Ему явно нравилось происходящее. Но ожидать какой-либо ответной инициативы кроме легкого наклона головы, говорящего «я жду», было бесполезно. Так что, продолжая расширять их границы, в очередной раз коснувшись губ соседа, Кирк позволил зайти себе чуть дальше. Ничего серьезного, конечно. Но этот поцелуй вышел уже более чувственным, более глубоким, а рука невольно легла на поясницу. Кирку очень хотелось скользнуть ниже, может, нырнуть за ремень... Но от прикосновения Спок напрягся и будто одеревенел. И хотя он не отстранился, это пришлось сделать самому Джиму, чтобы не перегнуть палку.  
— Спокойной ночи.  
Такое медленное, осторожное развитие отношений завлекало Кирка, наверное, потому, что было в новинку. Едва ли не каждый раз, приближаясь к Споку, он думал — что может позволить себе в этот раз. Попробовать запустить пальцы под рубашку, сосредоточить внимание на бледной тонкой шее или же почти нежно взять его лицо в свои ладони?  
Но чаще они по-прежнему просто целовались. Споку это нравилось, он податливо приоткрывал губы, впускал язык Джима, закрывая глаза. С каждым разом поцелуй становился все более напористым, а градус отношений неумолимо повышался.  
Растворяясь в ощущениях, было все сложнее удерживать контроль. Но Спок четко знал, что ему нравится, а что нет. Например, Кирк мог безнаказанно сжимать его тощую задницу, но стоило ему запустить пальцы в отросшие волосы или просто коснуться их, как парень тут же отстранялся, и ни о каком взаимодействии дальше речи не заходило.  
Но если все шло ровно, то в своих ласках они могли зайти довольно далеко. В конце концов Спок был живым человеком со своими желаниями и потребностями, пусть и скрытыми глубоко внутри. Джим окончательно убедился в этом или, точнее сказать заметил, когда при очередном пожелании «спокойной ночи» прильнул к соседу и почувствовал стояк, упершийся в бедро.  
— Мне кажется, у нас неприятности, — он шутливо подмигнул и осторожно накрыл рукой пах Спока.  
— Я не... не могу это контролировать, — издав короткий стон, тот попытался отстраниться.  
— И не нужно, — Кирк успокаивающе огладил бедро парня. — Это нормально. Не нужно бояться.  
Ничего на это не ответив, Спок лишь кивнул и с промедлением подался вперед. Его тело совершенно точно было готово к переходу на следующую базу, а вот разум... Все было не так просто.  
Спок выбивался из череды любовников Джима. Он не был похож ни на одного из них. Еще никому не доставалось столько внимания, не с кем линия отношений не выстраивалась так тщательно, так выверено.  
И своеобразная терапия возымела эффект. Парень оттаивал на глазах. Это было видно невооруженным глазом, но совсем не означало, что пришло время тащить его в постель. Да и вообще, несмотря на возбуждение Спока, Джим сомневался, что для такого человека приемлема физическая близость.  
Он никогда бы не подумал, что будет решать свои проблемы в личной жизни, ища ответы в сети и зависая на форумах, но другого способа разрешить дилемму не представлялось.  
Правда и тут были свои проблемы. Джим не знал истинных причин состояния Спока. Все, чем он располагал — это расплывчатые предположения Боунса и собственные ощущения. Возможный диагноз варьировался от посттравматического расстройства до наиболее подходящего под симптомы синдрома Аспергера.  
Прокручивая страницы с советами докторов и комментариями пользователей, Джим, с удивлением, отмечал, что сам того не зная, интуитивно выбирал правильные схемы общения с соседом. Многие проблемы, с которыми сталкивались женщины в отношении со своими мужьями, родители, не понимающие, как взаимодействовать с детьми, были знакомы. В каком-то смысле он и сам через это прошел. Построение отношений с такими людьми было не тем случаем, когда учиться стоило на своих ошибках. Совсем наоборот. На форумах люди делились опытом, а именно за этим Кирк и пришел.  
После нескольких часов, проведенных за ноутбуком, содержание всех статей и комментариев он мог свести к нескольким позициям. Во-первых, такие люди как Спок, тоже вступают в отношения и занимаются сексом. А во-вторых, им не нужно намекать о своих желаниях, требуется четкая установка или вопрос. К счастью, особой скромностью Джим Кирк никогда не страдал.  
— Подожди, — когда их поцелуй в очередной раз перерос в нечто большее, и он снова почувствовал возбуждение парня, стало ясно — пора действовать. — Я тут подумал... Это же очевидно, что мы друг другу нравимся? Да? — Джим выждал пару секунд, боясь что, сосед возразит, но тот молчал. — Физически уж точно, — Спок уже перестал тушеваться из-за реакции своего тела, так что в ответ согласно кивнул. Дело оставалось за малым. Глубоко вдохнув, самым будничным тоном Джим произнес фразу, которую весь день репетировал перед зеркалом. — Хочешь заняться со мной сексом?  
— Да.  
Джим не знал еще ни одного парня, с которым мог пройти такой трюк. Приличным ребятам предлагать такое не полагалось, а парни из бара понимали все без слов. Впрочем ни тех, ни других Кирк никогда не водил к себе. Спок был исключением во всех смыслах. С пятнадцати лет Джим так тщательно не готовился к тому, чтобы переспать с кем-то.  
— Проходи, — отворив дверь, Джим гостеприимно пропустил Спока вперед, не сомневаясь, что от цепкого взгляда гостя не укроются едва заметные перемены. Комната была вылизана до блеска, окна зашторены, а на кровати застелено новое постельное белье. В интернете писали, что у людей вроде Спока возможна сенсорная перегрузка от всякого хлама и ненужных деталей.  
— Можешь раздеться... насколько считаешь допустимым, — Джима передергивало от собственных слов, которые звучали не просто антиромантично, а откровенно странно. — И вообще, если почувствуешь, что не хочешь, что передумал — скажи, и я тут же остановлюсь, — его захлестывало желание наконец добраться до тела, коснуться его, прижаться губами... Но Кирк не сомневался, что в нужный момент сумеет остановиться. Ради Спока он готов был это сделать. Он вообще был готов на многое. — Я не знаю, как ты... предпочитаешь, так что готов, — Джим не верил, что произносит это вслух, — быть и снизу, и сверху. Могу сделать все сам или постараться обойтись без лишних прикосновений. Знаешь... могу сделать все, что хочешь.  
— Я не совсем понимаю.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул? Или наоборот? — Джим нервно рассмеялся. Говорить прямо оказывалось не так уж просто.  
— Наоборот, — с некоторым промедлением кивнул Спок.  
— Вот и отлично, — Кирк ободряюще улыбнулся, хотя выбор парня его удивил.  
Они встали друг напротив друга и совсем ка школьники, решившие «попробовать», принялись стягивать одежду. Спок аккуратно складывал брюки и рубашку, а Джим — быстро и показушно. Он надеялся, что этот мини-стриптиз хоть как-то разрядит атмосферу, в которой пока что не наблюдалось и намека на страсть или хотя бы желание.  
С собственным возбуждением проблем не было. Стоило Споку обнажиться, как Кирк живо вообразил, как проведет пальцами по выступающим ключицам, коснется тонкой как пергамент кожи, как парень, вздрогнув, подастся вперед, чтобы получить больше... Это неплохо заводило Джима, а вот со Споком... С ним было труднее.  
Раздевшись, он без лишних промедлений лег на спину. Но лег так, будто спать собрался! В этот момент Кирк еле сдержал нахлынувшее раздражение. Ну разве не мог парень сделать это хоть немного сексуальней? Он не требовал развести ноги или развратно прогнуться, совсем нет. Но можно было хоть взглянуть на потенциального любовника, а не пялиться в потолок! Но все же Джим еще переживал, что секс может навредить Споку и поэтому мирился со всем.  
— Мне нужна минутка, чтобы подготовиться, — Кирк надеялся, что маленькое шоу распалит Спока. Достав из под подушки заранее приготовленные баночку смазки и презерватив, он расположился прямо перед ним. — Хочешь... помочь мне? — особо ни на что не рассчитывая, предложил Кирк, но, к его удивлению, парень не просто завис, откровенно разглядывая обнаженного любовника, но и даже приподнялся на локтях. На секунду подумалось, что тот согласится...  
— Я предпочту посмотреть, — Спок покачал головой.  
— Оу. Ну хорошо, как пожелаешь.  
Джим выдавил немного смазки на пальцы и, чуть отклонившись, чтобы Спок мог наблюдать, осторожно толкнулся в себя. Он занимался этим пару дней назад и накануне и неплохо преуспел, нужно сказать. Но со зрителем, причем таким желанным, проникновение чувствовалось еще ярче и острей! Кирку уже давно пора было признать, что его отчасти заводит эксгибиционизм. Чего только стоил момент, когда Спок подсматривал за ним с Кэрол. Это воспоминание подстегнуло еще больше. Добавив второй палец, Джим, не сдержав стон, принялся медленно растягивать себя.  
— Нравится? — улыбнувшись, спросил он, хотя и сам видел — Споку происходящее нравилось, даже очень. — Можем начать? — не в силах больше терпеть, Кирк последний раз насадился на собственные пальцы и придвинулся ближе к любовнику, осторожно поцеловав его. — Все в порядке?  
— Да, — Спок скосил глаза на член любовника, залившись румянцем. — Я готов совершить акт.  
— О да, я вижу, — ухмыльнувшись, Джим протянул ему презерватив. — Но защита, прежде всего.  
Торопливо и неловко, но вполне умело, тот натянул резинку и снова замер, вопросительно глядя на Кирка. Кажется кому-то здесь нравилось, когда им управляли в постели.  
Взяв инициативу полностью в свои руки, Джим потянулся за поцелуем. Во-первых, классические схемы срабатывали всегда безотказно, а во-вторых, он точно знал — целоваться Споку нравится. Любовник даже подался вперед всем телом, то ли специально, то ли случайно задев членом живот Кирка. Его близость вкупе с прерывистым горячим дыханием кружили голову. Сдерживаться становилось все труднее.  
— Я готов, — кажется, Спок тоже был на грани.  
Конечно, это не было любимой позой Джима. Если вдруг его и трахали, то он предпочитал лицом утыкаться в подушку, заглушая стоны и выпячивая зад. Но сейчас случай был особенный. Ловко оседлав бедра Спока, Кирк осторожно попытался опуститься на член, при этом сводя к минимуму прикосновения кожи к коже. Звучало странно, особенно учитывая, что Спок в прямом смысле в этом момент погружался в него.  
Попытавшись расслабиться, Джим тихо застонал, принимая в себя сначала головку, а затем и всю длину. Опустившись до конца, он сначала наклонился к любовнику для поцелуя. Как человеку тактильному ему хотелось ласки, прикосновений, чтобы Спок, в конце концов, коснулся его члена... Но на минет или хотя бы дрочку рассчитывать не приходилось. Парень был так захвачен собственными ощущениям, что, кажется, не замечал партера. Он толкался резко и рвано, почти мучительно. Вбивался до конца, а потом едва ли не выскальзывал, оставляя лишь головку, и снова входил глубоко, подбрасывая бедра и срывая с губ Джима глухие стоны.  
То ли из-за длительного воздержания, то ли из-за зашкаливающих эмоций после пары особо сильных толчков Спок кончил, выгнувшись и запрокинув голову. Он дышал так загнанно и тяжело, что по-хорошему следовало спросить — все ли в порядке, как любовник себя чувствует или хоть полезть с поцелуями, попросить коснуться до боли стоящего члена... Но Джим не сделал ничего из этого, позаботившись о себе сам. Спок все еще не отдышался, когда он уже аккуратно обтирал собственный член краем простыни.  
Пусть это был не самый яркий и запоминающийся секс в жизни Джима, но значил он гораздо больше, чем какая-то мимолетная связь. По крайней мере для него. Хотелось, чтобы произошедшее стало закономерной ступенью их отношений, но требовать от Спока больше, чем тот мог дать, было глупо.  
Кирк верил в секс без обязательств и даже считал такую модель вполне приемлемой с его образом жизни. Но вместе с тем он прекрасно знал, что нельзя переспать с человеком и после этого быть к нему полностью равнодушным. Отвращение, злость, нежность или привязанность... Спектр ощущений мог варьироваться. Поэтому Джим не верил тем, кто говорил, что секс это просто секс. И отстраненному, будто прибывшему с другой планеты Споку не удалось его переубедить.  
За все время, проведенное в особняке, он привязался к парню, и может, будь у них больше времени, его чувства превратились бы в настоящую, головокружительную влюбленность, но... Отпуск Кирка стремительно подходил к концу.  
Вдали от большого города, людей время ощущалось иначе. Чем глубже Джим погружался в омут по имени «Спок», тем стремительнее оно проносилось. Даря парню очередной, «контрольный» поцелуй, желая ему спокойной ночи, провожая из собственной спальни, Кирк все чаще задумывался о том, что еще немного и ему придется покинуть особняк, придется что-то решать насчет Спока. Ведь нельзя же оставить его жить здесь, в одиночестве, посылая раз в неделю курьера с едой. «Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили». В их ситуации эти слова приобретали еще больший смысл. Джим уже не мог бросить Спока. Не мог оставить того один на один с неопределенным будущим и, что еще страшнее, туманным прошлым. Прошлым, о котором он по-прежнему почти ничего не знал.  
Иногда, лежа рядом со Споком, Кирк инстинктивно прижимался к любовнику, чувствовал, как тот цепенеет или, хуже того, спешно отодвигается, и вспоминал о злополучной записи. Для того, чтобы приручить парня, завоевать доверие, Джиму приходилось затрачивать колоссальное количество энергии. И пусть Спок замечал далеко не каждое проявление чувств, упертость Кирка приносила плоды — лед таял, и любовник шел на встречу.  
Они стали больше разговаривать, порой даже на отвлеченные темы. И хоть Споку было сложно понять, к чему вся эта пустая болтовня, он терпеливо кивал, когда Кирк утягивал его в очередную беседу. Рассказывать о себе было не так интересно, как находить новые детали для портрета Спока, но Джим все равно рассказывал ему о детстве: об отце и отчиме, о сбежавшем брате, и о юности, когда прозябал в Айове или балансировал в шаге от отчисления из Академии. Ему хотелось, чтобы Спок почувствовал его переживания, чтобы поверил в искренность и, может, открылся сам, но... Тот лишь жадно слушал, впитывая историю за историей.  
Желая больше узнать о Споке, вовлечь его в происходящее, Джим не ограничивался лишь пустым трепом. Иногда они совмещали беседы с прогулками или даже поездками. Конечно, Кирк не пытался вытащить соседа в супермаркет, одна такая попытка уже провалилась, и рисковать снова он не собирался. Но был рад пусть ненадолго вырвать Спока из удушающей атмосферы дома и покататься вместе по заснеженным дорогам. Кажется, тот был даже рад сменить обстановку. По крайней мере, Джиму так казалось.  
Постепенно он научился считывать едва уловимые эмоции парня, вот только жизнь это не облегчило. Скорее наоборот. Видя, как Спок постепенно открывается ему, Джим мысленно все чаще возвращался к той злополучной записи и своему «расследованию». По большому счету, несмотря на довольно близкие отношения, он по-прежнему практически ничего не знал о своем соседе и любовнике. Риск утратить расположение Спока приравнивался к опасности, которую несло в себе неведение и умышленное игнорирование очевидных проблем.  
Стоило предпринять еще одну попытку достичь истины. Вот только как сделать это аккуратно, не травмировав Спока, Джим понятия не имел.  
Он и так делал все, чтобы подарить соседу чувство защищенности, убедить, что тому ничего не угрожает. Так что тихая музыка с ноутбука, любимый салат из консервированной фасоли и осторожные касания должны были лишь настроить Спока на нужную волну. Как бы Джиму не хотелось прижать его к себе, зарыться носом в отросшие волосы, он сдерживался, соблюдая дистанцию и помня, какие именно проявления нежности допустимы.  
— Можешь рассказать, что случилось на той записи? — судя по тому как напряглось тело парня, он понял, о чем речь. — Я смогу тебе помочь.  
— Я не нуждаюсь в помощи, — Спок отстранился, увеличив расстояние между ними, и лишая Кирка возможности прикоснуться к нему.  
— Конечно, но... Всем нам иногда нужно выговориться. Обещаю, станет легче, если...  
— Нет, — то, что после этой неудавшейся попытки разговора по душам Спок не ушел, а лишь забился в противоположный угол дивана, можно было считать прогрессом. Но Кирка такой результат не устраивал.  
Он не привык опускать руки перед трудностями, так что неудача лишь подстегивала. Глупо было надеяться, что Спок прямым текстом расскажет об ужасных событиях, записанных на том диске, и уж тем более о том, каким образом он сам замешан в произошедшем. Любой человек предпочел бы скрыть подобный факт своей биографии. Что уж говорить о Споке, чья история оставалась одной большой загадкой.  
Тот ничего не рассказывал любовнику о себе. Не пытайся Джим приоткрыть завесу тайны, он бы не знал ни фамилии, ни возраста — вообще ничего кроме имени человека, с которым жил под одной крышей. Спок понятия не имел об огромной работе, проделанной Кирком, о десятке звонков, о подключенных связях, о всех попытках узнать о нем хоть что-то.  
И в какой-то степени его неосведомленность играла Джиму на руку. Подготавливая почву и расспрашивая соседа о всякой ерунде, он по крайней мере мог оценить насколько Спок честен. Тот пусть без особого энтузиазма, но отвечал на «допустимые» вопросы, вроде «в каком городе ты вырос?», или «какую профессию получил?». Но стоило Кирку зайти чуть дальше, подобраться к интересующему периоду жизни Спока, как тот резко сворачивал разговор.  
— На сегодня хватит.  
С каждым разом эта фраза звучала все чаще, а сухие ответы стали и вовсе укладываться в одно-два слова. Спок вновь начал закрываться и уходить в себя. И пусть было ясно, что избегает он не столько Кирка, сколько его вопросов, ситуацию это не упрощало.  
Джим затруднялся дать название своим чувствам к этому странному непонятному человеку. Было ли это настоящей влюбленностью или переродившейся жалостью? Но одно он знал точно — Споку нужна помощь, и никто кроме него оказать ее не сможет. По крупицам узнавая о юности соседа, о его студенческих годах, работе и наконец встрече с Пайком и загадочном назначении в Управление, Джим все ближе подбирался к событию, сломавшему наверняка не одну жизнь. И жизнь Спока в том числе.  
Сейчас, вышагивая по протоптанной Кирком дорожке в снегу, в старой лыжной шапке и огромной куртке Кристофера, Спок едва ли не впервые выглядел как нормальный, земной человек. Джим не мог смотреть на него без улыбки. На какое-то мгновение ему даже захотелось забросить все расспросы и просто наслаждаться морозным солнечным днем, прогуливаясь вокруг особняка и любуясь умиротворенным, расслабленным и уж точно не ожидающим подвоха Споком. Пользовать таким моментом было жестоко, но ничего другого не оставалось. Может, пребывая в хорошем расположении духа, Спок все-таки откроется?  
— Я знаю, что ты работал в Управлении. Знаю, что там что-то случилось. Я слышал запись и... — Джим сделал еще несколько шагов, прежде чем понял, что сосед замер на месте. — Спок? — он вернулся к парню. — Это не любопытство. Мне нужно знать, что случилось, — Кирк осторожно дотронулся до того. — Я ведь могу все сам. Уровень доступа позволяет. Но я доверяю тебе и хочу того же в ответ. Что там произошло?  
— Не твое дело, — слова прозвучали грубо, но Джим пропустил их мимо ушей. Он был готов к подобной реакции. А вот к тому, что парень отшатнется, сбросив его руку и ничего больше не объяснив, зашагает к дому — нет.  
Утопая в снегу, словно не видя протоптанной дорожки, тот пытался как можно скорее добраться до своего убежища. По-хорошему, следовало за ним побежать, развернуть к себе, встряхнуть за плечи, успокоить. С любым другим человеком Джим поступил бы именно так. Но Спока сейчас трогать не стоило. Достаточно и того что прикосновение Кирка снова вызвало у него отторжение.  
Боясь только больше усугубить ситуацию, Джим не бросился следом, решив дать Споку немного времени прийти в себя. Он не собирался манипулировать эмоциями парня и пользоваться его состоянием. Хорошие ребята до такого не опускаются. А Джим, несмотря на все промахи, причислял себя к ним.  
Он позволил Споку добраться до комнаты, оказаться на безопасной территории, перевести дух. И только потом решил продолжить разговор.  
— Спок? Ты ведь там? — Кирк постучался в комнату соседа, служившую тому единственным убежищем. — Извини. Снова. Я знаю, что постоянно говорю это, но... Все эти вопросы... они же не ради любопытства. Я боюсь тебя обидеть или даже ранить, но еще больше боюсь, что не сумею тебя защитить, — Джим сделал паузу, надеясь, что после этих слов Спок впустит его внутрь. — Ты можешь мне довериться, можешь все рассказать. Не только об этом моменте, но и многое другое. Какие-то мелочи или что-то по-настоящему важное. Пайка уже нет, он не сможет тебе помочь, но есть я. И я хочу сделать так, чтобы нам обоим было хорошо. Хочу создать для тебя комфортные условия. Ты ведь не можешь провести в этом доме всю жизнь? — Джим устало опустился на пол возле двери. — Ты должен понимать, что скоро мне придется уехать. И если ничего не расскажешь, то останешься здесь один, потому что... если честно, я просто не знаю, что с тобой делать... Черт, я ведь действительно о тебе ни-че-го не знаю.  
Слов не осталось. Кирк зло ударил по двери. Что он вообще здесь делает? Выворачивает душу перед парнем, для которого все эти признания пустой звук. Чувствуя себя эмоционально истощенным, Джим был в шаге от того, чтобы покончить со всем здесь и сейчас. Признаться в том, что он не в силах помочь человеку, который сам того не хочет.  
— Я последний раз прошу, поговори со мной, или я, честное слово, уйду и больше не буду тебя пытать. Если для тебя так будет лучше, пускай...  
— Инцидент на записи следствие моей ошибки, — Кирк чуть не упал, когда дверь открылась. Неужели ему удалось достучаться до Спока? Или он просто напугал его? — В Управлении происходили испытания новой тренировочной программы. Сбой в разработанном коде привел к гибели людей. В разработанном мной коде.  
Испытания. Код. Гибель людей. Эти слова эхом разносились в голове Джима. Подсознательно он чувствовал, что за молчанием Спока скрывается что-то подобное. С одной стороны, это откровение шокировало, но с другой... у Кирка, будто камень с души упал. Теперь он по крайней мере знал, что произошло, и почему Спок оказался затворником в проклятом доме. Сомневаться не приходилось — случившееся в Управлении надломило парня, и Пайку это было прекрасно известно. Именно поэтому тот поселил Спока в затерянном в снегах особняке, подарил ему убежище, поэтому завещал дом Кирку, зная, что тот позаботится о подопечном.  
Самым простым вариантом было не продавать дом, не мучиться с риэлтором и покупателями, а просто оставить Спока жить тут. Но Джим не привык искать легких путей и убегать от проблем. Брось он парня здесь, тот рано или поздно сошел бы с ума, и никакие визиты между операциями или в уикенды от этого бы не спасли. Кирк видел какой путь они со Споком проделали за эту пару недель, как тот раскрылся, начал доверять ему...  
Вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться последними днями, Джим без конца прокручивал в голове сложившуюся ситуацию и, в конце концов, сумел определить для них три более-менее приемлемых варианта. Вот только каждый из них имел свои «но».  
Спока можно было определить в... специализированное учреждение, где бы за ним присматривали и помогали. Но Джим не мог бросить его, предать доверие. К тому же он действительно привязался к соседу и испытывал чувство близкое к влюбленности.  
В свете этого Спока можно было забрать с собой в Бостон, поселить в служебной квартире. Ведь они хорошо уживались вместе. По крайней мере, в огромном особняке, где у каждого была своя комната, свое личное пространство. А вот в квартире-студии непросто найти уединение, и для Спока это могло стать серьезной проблемой.  
Кроме того Джим мог поселить Спока неподалеку, снять ему квартиру. Тот был в состоянии какое-то время жить один и заботиться о себе, пока Кирк в командировке. Вот только приволочь парня в большой город и бросить там одного было не лучшим вариантом, в том числе и для их отношений.  
Впрочем, у Кирка еще было время взвесить все «за» и «против» для того, чтобы принять единственное верное решение. Он думал, что время есть, пока не раздался звонок в дверь, разом перечеркнувший любые планы.  
За все время к ним ни разу не забредала ни одна душа. Кэрол не в счет. Ее Джим сам притащил в особняк. Сидящий рядом Спок опасливо покосился на дверь и попытался подняться, наверняка для того, чтобы ретироваться в свою комнату, но Кирк не дал ему этого сделать.  
— Наверное кто-то заблудился и хочет спросить дорогу или позвонить... Посиди здесь. Я со всем разберусь, — подойдя к окну, Джим отдернул плотную штору. — Ну вот, я же говорил, кто-то просто сбился с дороги, — он кивнул на брошенный на подъездной дорожке автомобиль.  
— Слава богу, вы оказались дома! — стоило Кирку открыть дверь, как парень, судя по форменному жилету, из службы доставки, расплылся в улыбке. — Обидно было бы тащиться в такую даль и никого не застать!  
— Я? — Джим удивленно уставился на курьера. — Вы наверное ошиблись, — адреса завещанного дома не было даже у Боунса.  
— Но вы же мистер... — парень заглянул в документы. — Мистер Сы’Тч....С’Чн Т’Чай?  
— Подождите секунду, — думая, что Споку привезли очередной заказ с лекарствами, Джим вернулся в комнату. — Там доставка, нужно расписаться за получение. Сможешь?  
— Разумеется, — пригладив волосы и плотнее запахнув не по размеру большой кардиган, Спок вышел к курьеру.  
— Мистер С’Чн Т’Чай? Вам письмо. Можно взглянуть на ваши документы?  
— Нет.  
— Но я должен...  
— Он хотел сказать, что наши документы остались в городе, — видя замешательство парня, вмешался Джим. — Может, будет достаточно подписи? — он мягко вытащил из рук курьера планшет с документами и протянул Споку. — Подпиши здесь и здесь.  
— Это нарушение инструкции, — сокрушенно вздохнул парень, принимая бумаги обратно и протягивая конверт.  
— Не серьезнее нарушения срока вручения. Или вы хотели прокатиться в нашу глушь еще раз? — Джим дружелюбно улыбнулся. — Уверяю, у вас не будет проблем. А если и будут, валите все на Джеймса Т. Кирка. Управление военно-космической разведки США.  
— Я запомню, — Джим не так часто пользовался своим положением, но сейчас оно сыграло на руку.  
Захлопнув за парнем дверь, он глянул на зажатый в руке Спока конверт. Конверт, на котором красовался штамп Управления прямо рядом с именем соседа. Что им могло понадобиться от него сейчас?  
— Дай-ка сюда, — зная, на что способно его начальство, Джим решил, что безопаснее сначала самому ознакомиться с содержанием письма. — Не против, если я прочту?  
— Нет, — Споку явно не хотелось возвращаться в прошлое и снова связываться с Управлением.  
_«Мистер С’Чн Т’Чай,  
Национальное управление военно-космической разведки США извещает вас о необходимости 28 февраля 2017 г. явиться по адресу 14675 шоссе Лии, Шантийи, штат Виргиния для дачи показаний в рамках слушания по итогам служебной проверки в рамках возобновленного дела № 2608»._  
Джим несколько раз пробежался по скупым строкам. Их кто-то сдал. Это было первой мыслью после прочтения. Снова поднимать дело, проводить слушание... Кому это нужно? Он был более чем уверен, что в свое время Пайк приложил максимум усилий, чтобы обрубить концы, ведущие к Споку. Ведь когда Ухура проверяла базу, там даже имени того не содержалось. Вся информация была стерта и... Кирка испугала собственная догадка. Он не выносил голословных обвинений, но только Ухура с его слов знала о причастности Спока к Управлению. Кирк сам сказал ей, что работает над этим делом, сам просил придержать вскрывшуюся информацию об отсутствии данных... Неудивительно, что девушку это насторожило и заставило обратиться к начальству.  
Но даже Ухуре не было известно о местоположении Спока, о его убежище в доме Кристофера. Об особняке не знал никто. Кирк рассказал о странном соседе разве что душеприказчику да Боунсу. Причем в первом случае Джим даже не произнес имени Спока, а во втором именовал особняк лишь как «эта дыра» или «жопа мира».  
— Отец, — Споку хватило лишь бегло окинуть письмо взглядом, чтобы понять, о чем речь. — Мой отец знает этот адрес.  
— Отец? — Кирк попытался восстановить в памяти образ сурового мужчины с фотографии. — Подожди, так он знал, что ты здесь, и не приехал?  
— У него есть на это причины, — Спок убрал извещение в конверт.  
— Какие причины могут заставить сдать своего сына?  
— Я... я не оправдал его ожиданий, — сухо пояснил парень.  
— И поэтому он назвал твой адрес Управлению? — конечно, Джим и сам вырос в далеко не идеальной семье, но такого предательства представить не мог.  
— Мой отец — достаточно влиятельный человек в определенных кругах. Всю жизнь он старался, чтобы я соответствовал нашему статусу. Отец занимался моим воспитанием, социализацией. Он хотел, чтобы я адаптировался к внешнему миру, учился справляться с трудностями, — слова звучали заучено. — По его мнению, только так возможно справиться с... — Спок задумался, — моими особенностями. После инцидента в Управлении... мне не удалось оправдать ожиданий отца. Я был не в лучшем состоянии, и мистер Пайк это понимал. Благодаря ему я смог наладить комфортную жизнь. Но отец не принял мой... выбор.  
— Узнаю Кристофера, — Джим улыбнулся, отметив про себя, что только что услышал самую длинную тираду в исполнении Спока. Наконец-то парень смог по-настоящему выговориться.  
— Насколько мне известно, мистер Пайк связывался с ним, хотел устроить встречу. Но, вероятно, отцу было легче вообще избавиться от проблемы, — тихо отозвался Спок. — С тех пор как я поселился здесь, мы не общаемся.  
— Извини, — Кирк присел рядом на корточки. — Я рад, что ты со мной поделился. Теперь нужно думать, что мы с этим будем делать?  
— Я должен ехать, — для Спока решение было очевидно.  
— Нет, я уверен, что все можно уладить... другим способом.  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты. Рано или поздно я должен понести ответственность. Я готов.  
— Никому ты ничего не должен, — Кирк накрыл его руки своими. — Мы даже не знаем, почему тебя вызывают, — не найдя личное дело Спока, Ухура настучала либо в отдел безопасности, либо сразу начальству, и теперь парня ждала явно не дружеская беседа. Это было очевидно, но Джим изо всех сил старался приободрить его.  
— Нужно ехать.  
— Если ты этого хочешь.  
Узнав о неожиданно свалившемся наследстве, увидев воочию ветхий особняк, Джим не рассматривал никаких других вариантов кроме его продажи. Он не собирался проводить в этой глуши весь свой отпуск, не собирался нагружать себя чужими проблемами и уж точно не собирался влюбляться.  
Умом он понимал, что стоит вернуться в Бостон, как эта мрачная, но от этого не менее очаровательная сказка, рассыплется, а ей на смену придут заботы повседневной жизни.  
Загружая в багажник машины их со Споком немногочисленные вещи: пару сумок и коробки с чердака, Джим понимал, что больше сюда не вернется. И от этого еще тяжелее было смотреть на Спока, растерянно замершего перед входом, прощаясь со своим убежищем. Поспешный отъезд болезненно сказывался на парне, но он ведь сам этого хотел.  
— Поехали?  
— Да, — отозвался Спок, но даже не пошевельнулся, по-прежнему завороженно глядя на особняк. И Кирк решил не торопить его. У них в запасе еще было время. Вместо этого он встал рядом. Пусть они это не обсуждали, но, кажется, оба понимали, что это последнее их спокойное мгновение.  
Уже через десять минут они ехали по трассе в сторону Бостона. До слушания оставалось несколько дней, которые Джим решил провести в служебной квартире. Во-первых, тащить Спока сразу в Шантийи было жестоко. Как-никак восемь часов пути. Навряд ли тот был к этому готов. А во-вторых, из служебной квартиры было легче контролировать ситуацию, выяснить детали разбирательства, переговорить с нужными людьми. К тому же чутье подсказывало Джиму, что чем позже они окажутся близь Управления, тем лучше.  
— Нужно наполнить бак, а то до Бостона не дотянем, — Кирк свернул на заправку. — Хочешь ноги размять?  
— Нет.  
— Хорошо. Тогда я быстро — он улыбнулся, мысленно отругав себя за невнимательность. Спок и так находился в стрессовой ситуации. О каких прогулках по парковке могла идти речь? — Взять тебе что-нибудь?  
— Как хочешь, — Спок с сомнением окинул взглядом людей, примостившихся за высокими столиками и уплетающими местный фаст-фуд.  
— Кофе и хот-доги — основа дорожной романтики!  
Кирк всеми силами старался сделать их короткое путешествие максимально комфортным для Спока. Съезжал с главной трассы на объездные дороги, где машины встречались реже, и к тому же можно было полюбоваться заснеженными красотами Массачусетса. Не затыкаясь, рассказывал истории, зная, что Спока успокаивает его бессмысленный треп. А когда парень начал клевать носом, тихо включил музыку, оставшись наедине со своими мыслями.  
Пара часов в дороге пролетела незаметно. Бостон встретил их нескончаемым шумом большого города, а квартира Джима затхлым запахом и слоем пыли. Но даже не это было самое страшное. Приехав с очередного задания и почти сразу же бросившись на поиски завещанного Пайком дома, Кирк не утруждал себя ни уборкой, ни разбором вещей. Квартира осталась в таком же состоянии, в каком он бросил ее несколько месяцев: полупустой чемодан у двери, валяющаяся повсюду одежда, полная корзина белья и холодильник с забытой пиццей и запасом пива.  
— Дай десять минут, и я приведу все в порядок, — заметив замешательство Спока, застывшего у двери, пообещал Кирк. — А пока проходи, располагайся. Условия, конечно, стесненные, но...  
— Я вижу, — пройдя вглубь комнаты, Спок вопросительно уставился на единственную кровать.  
— Я постелю себе на полу, — пусть они и проводили достаточно время в постели, спать парень предпочитал у себя. Ночи, когда утомленный после секса Спок засыпал в объятьях любовника, были скорее исключением.  
— Не хочу тебя стеснять.  
— Ты гость, и тем более это всего на две ночи.  
— Но... это твоя кровать.  
— Поверь, я спал и не в таких условиях. Постелю матрас, заберу одну подушку, и вот увидишь, мне будет еще лучше...  
— Этот вариант не подходит, — спорить со Споком было бесполезно.  
— Но другого нет, — Кирк помнил, что с парнем стоит обсуждать все напрямую, не увиливать и четко отвечать на поставленный вопрос. Но ему по-прежнему было странно говорить вслух о вещах, которые полагалось принимать как должное. — Я не могу положить тебя на пол, там сантиметровый слой пыли и дует. Покупать из-за пары ночей еще одну кровать — глупость, а спать вместе с кем-то ты не привык.  
— Из-за пары ночей, — эхом повторил парень. — Думаю, ты можешь спать в своей кровати.  
— Ты ведь меня слышал... — начал было Кирк, но тут до него дошло. — В смысле, с тобой? Поверь, это не лучшая идея. Во сне я могу обнять тебя, прижаться и все такое...  
— Учитывая размеры кровати, мы можем разделить территорию.  
— Например, положить между нами пару подушек? — тут же сообразил Джим.  
— Это допустимо.  
Кроме вопроса со спальным местом бытовых разногласий, к удивлению Джима, между ними не возникло. Может, причина была в том, что он действительно постарался сделать квартиру пригодной для Спока: протер пыль, пока тот был в душе, опустил жалюзи, перестелил кровать, убрал валяющиеся повсюду вещи. Или дело было в том, что за столько времени они успели привыкнуть к друг другу.  
По большому счету, вечер в особняке не особо отличался от вечера в служебной квартире. Разве что здесь было кабельное телевидение, и в постель они отправлялись теперь вместе. Ощущение чужого тела рядом сводило с ума, но все же Джим не решался позволить себе больше, чем осторожные поцелуи. Не сейчас, когда Спок, находившийся на чужой территории, был в таком уязвленном положении.  
Хотя он явно недооценивал парня. На следующий день Джима разбудил аппетитный запах пиццы. Выбравшись из постели, он обнаружил две коробки на барной стойке, за которой его смиренно ждал Спок.  
— Пицца не совсем подходит для завтрака. Но у тебя записан только этот номер.  
— Ты сам заказал пиццу? — казалось, парень едва ли способен говорить с чужими людьми, не то что звонить в доставку и встречать курьера. По крайней мере, так думал Кирк. — Мог бы разбудить меня и...  
— Ты спал. К тому же я прекрасно могу справиться с заказом. Безналичный перевод, просьба оставить еду под дверью, — Спок открыл одну из коробок. — Я долгое время жил один, в том числе в городе.  
Это заявление воодушевило Кирка. Может, он не зря привез парня в Бостон. Может, в чем-то отец того был прав, и сталкиваться с повседневными делами и десятками незнакомых людей могло пойти только на пользу Споку? Так или иначе, теперь у Кирка появился хотя бы проблеск надежды на то, что в Шантийи парень сможет справиться с испытаниями, приготовленными для него Управлением. Все же в этом человеке скрывалось немало внутренней силы.  
Но прежде чем ехать туда, следовало заглянуть в местный офис, разузнать о будущем задании, чтобы понемногу начать подготовку, и, конечно, попытаться поймать свежие сплетни.  
По пути на работу Джим не волновался об оставленном дома Споке, доказавшем свою самостоятельность, а полностью сосредоточился на насущных проблемах. Кто имеет больше всего связей с штаб-квартирой? Кто охотнее поделится с ним информацией? Кто умеет держать язык за зубами и не потребует непомерную плату? После тщательного отбора кандидатур осталось не так много.  
— Скучала? — первым делом Кирк решил наведаться к своему координатору. Гейла терпеть не могла, когда ее называли секретарем, но по сути она выполняла именно эти функции. Так что ей сам бог велел быть курсе всего происходящего в Управлении. — Что-нибудь произошло в мое отсутствие?  
— Джим? — она бросила на него удивленный взгляд. — Что ты здесь делаешь? И где знаменитый пляжный загар?  
— В этот раз я предпочел зимние курорты... Как вы тут без меня? Все спокойно?  
— Спокойно? Забыл, где работаешь? Или решил, что в твое отсутствие жизнь в Управлении останавливается?  
— Как раз таки нет. Я ведь специально приехал заранее разведать обстановку. Подготовиться, так сказать. Что у меня по плану? — раз девушка перевела тему на его громкую славу в Управлении, то ничего кроме обычных сплетен ей известно не было.  
— Европа. Кажется... да, — она что-то быстро набрала на падде. — Восточная.  
— Это же далеко, — застонал Кирк. В его планы не входило в ближайшее время улетать черт знает куда и оставлять Спока без присмотра.  
— Ну извини. Ты же сам просил брать для тебя удаленные задания, — девушка закатила глаза. — Я ведь каждый раз из кожи вон лезу, чтобы ты, цитирую, «мир посмотрел».  
— Ладно-ладно... Просто сейчас не лучшее время. Можно с кем-то поменяться?  
— Я постараюсь что-нибудь придумать, — Гейла явно не была рада привалившей работе, но отказать не могла. — Только учти, если это все ради какой-нибудь девушки...  
— На восточном побережье желательно. С меня причитается, — Джим благодарно улыбнулся и, не дожидаясь ответа, поспешил ретироваться.  
Ему еще предстояло найти в офисе человека, осведомленного лучше вездесущей Гейлы.  
— Мистер Кирк! То есть капитан Кирк! — их специалист по безопасности широко улыбнулся, завидев Джима. — Давненько вас не было видно.  
— Наслаждался заслуженным отпуском. Тебе бы он, кстати, тоже не помешал, — бросил Джим. Ему всегда нравился Павел. Усидчивый, невероятно умный, доброжелательный и при этом не особо амбициозный. Пока что. Кирк был уверен, что рано или поздно юному гению надоест просиживать дни и ночи за компьютером, неустанно отслеживая систему безопасности. В большинстве своем люди здесь были готовы идти по головам.  
— Да если бы! — Джим насторожился. Даже если это не относилось к слушанию по делу Спока, его все равно интересовало происходящее на работе. — У нас все пока спокойно, но это только пока... Весь штаб в Шантийи на ушах стоит.  
— Что случилось-то? Внеочередная проверка?  
— Пока нет. Но не удивлюсь, если до этого дойдет, — Чехову явно хотелось с кем-то поделиться, но далеко на все имели тот же уровень доступа, что и он. — Всплыла старая история с тестовым тренажером или чем-то вроде того. Он вышел из строя и, по слухам, были пострадавшие. Но дело быстро замяли, а всю информацию засекретили. Не мне вам рассказывать, как это бывает. Все хотят прикрыть себя. А тут выяснилось, что парень, который в то время координировал этот проект, он... Не знаю, правда или нет, но говорят, что это все его вина. Что его личное дело было удалено, и всплыло это только сейчас. Головы полетят, точно говорю... Там вообще темная история. Поговаривают, что оно изначально было поддельным. Всех ребят из отдела безопасности подключили, чтобы разобраться.  
— Надеюсь, они смогут понять, что к чему, — нервно усмехнулся Джим.  
Кажется, Спока ждало настоящее разбирательство, результат которого предсказать было невозможно. Одной дачей показаний тут было точно не отделаться. И самое страшное заключалось в том, что в этот раз от Джима ничего не зависело. Он никак не мог повлиять на ситуацию. В Управлении он не имел большого веса, а после смерти Пайка так вообще... Теперь никто не стеснялся высказывать ему, почему он оказался на этой должности.  
Он не сможет защитить Спока.  
Джим думал об этом на следующее утро, перед отъездом Шатийи. Они завтракали в напряженном молчании, которое Кирк даже не пытался нарушить. Ему оставалось только догадываться, осознает ли Спок серьезность своего положения.  
Всю дорогу до Управления, все семь часов, Кирк поглядывал на своего попутчика, завидуя его отстраненности. Имел ли он право разрушить ее? С одной стороны, Спок должен был знать правду, знать, что его хотят сделать козлом отпущения. Но с другой, казалось слишком соблазнительным подарить ему еще хоть несколько спокойных часов. Наверное поэтому, сам того не осознавая, в кои-то веки Джим не превышал скорость, делал ненужные остановки, чтобы отлить или купить шоколадный батончик.  
В итоге до Шантийи они добрались лишь к вечеру. Просить комнату в жилом блоке Управления казалось не лучшей идеей, так что пришлось заселиться в дешевый семейный отель. Ничего лучше в этом городке попросту не было.  
Оставшись наконец за закрытыми дверями, Джим едва сдерживался, чтобы не прикоснуться к Споку, не прижать его, но приходилось контролировать себя. Если он сейчас и мог помочь, то точно не лаской.  
— Мне нужно тебе кое-что рассказать. Помнишь, я ходили в офис в Бостоне? — он дождался, пока парень кивнет, прежде чем продолжить. — Мне удалось узнать некоторые детали готовящегося разбирательства. Они обнаружили, что твое личное дело не просто удалено, но что оно изначально подделано. Один раз Пайку удалось все замять, но... Спок?  
— Да?  
— Ты меня слышишь? Это все очень серьезно.  
— Да.  
— Нужно дать отпор. Сразу показать зубы, — Джим едва удержался от того, чтобы встряхнуть парня за плечи, «привести в чувство», но вовремя одернул себя. Спок это Спок. С ним так нельзя. Нельзя ничего требовать и ожидать. — Мы должны выиграть время, чтобы найти лазейку. Я отыщу хорошего адвоката. У меня есть связи. Один звонок — и он приедет, если нуж...  
— Этого не потребуется. Произошедшее — моя вина, — Спок по-прежнему стоял на своем. — Мне не нужен защитник.  
— Может, тогда отец? Он же вроде влиятельный человек. Разве он не может помочь?  
— Нет.  
— Господи, ты же сам себя топишь! — Джим был на грани отчаяния. Спок смиренно принял свою участь, и это было самое страшное. — Кто тебе сказал, что это твоя вина?! Даже расследования ведь нормального не было!  
— Оно ведется сейчас.  
— Это не расследование. Им куда легче найти доказательства твоей вины, чем разбираться в произошедшем. Как ты этого не понимаешь? — Кирк устало опустился на кровать. — Надеюсь, первое же слушание откроет тебе глаза.  
Остаток вечера прошел молчании. Конечно, обычно слова им и не требовались, они зачастую проводили вечера в уютной тишине, но не в этот раз. Джим знал, что стоит ему только открыть рот, как он снова начнет убеждать Спока в бессмысленности чистосердечного признания. Пытаясь отвлечься от грядущего слушания, он слонялся по полупустой комнате отеля, не зная, чем заняться. Он не умел, как Спок застывать в одной позе, тупо пялясь в пустоту.  
Прокручивая в голове различные варианты развития событий завтрашнего дня, Джим думал о том, как может помочь Споку. В зал заседания его однозначно не пустят, но... может, будет возможность переговорить с кем-то из знакомых? Вытащив взятый в поездку в последний момент мундир, Джим оценивающе глянул в зеркало. И пусть он был лишь капитаном, идеально отглаженный китель придавал уверенности и создавал необходимое впечатление.  
Следующие полчаса Кирк с упоением наглаживал стрелки на форменных брюках, борясь с мельчайшими складками. Монотонные действия расслабляли. Настолько, что он не сразу заметил, что в какой момент Спок пропал из комнаты. А когда заметил, не на шутку разволновался. Из-за запертой двери ванной не доносилось ни единого звука, даже шума воды. Еще с тех пор как Спок, ничего не объяснив, в метель ушел из дома, Кирк уяснил, что за тем нужно следить. Пусть ненавязчиво, пусть издалека, но следить. Особенно в свете событий последних дней. Мало ли что парень может выкинуть на нервах? Джиму совсем не хотелось, выломав дверь, обнаружить бездыханное тело на кафельном полу.  
Но в этот раз все обошлось.  
— Все в порядке? — Кирк осторожно постучал, боясь нарушить уединение парня.  
— Нет, — отворив дверь, Спок медленно развернулся к Джиму. В руке у него были зажаты ножницы, а на полу лежали остриженные пряди. Если раньше его черные отросшие волосы спадали на плечи, то сейчас висели клоками. Совсем короткие спереди, видимо, будущая челка, и длинные сзади. Идеальный образ для человека, планирующего из зала заседаний отправиться прямиком в лечебницу для душевно больных. Насколько Джим помнил, в их планы это не входило.  
— Спок, господи... ты что с собой сделал? — он протянул было к парню руку, но тут же отдернул, вспомнив, что сначала лучше спросить. — Давай помогу? Нужно... немного подровнять.  
— Возможно, — парень с сомнением окинул собственное отражение. Наверняка перфекционист в нем негодовал от получившегося на голове безумия. Но прежде, чем согласиться, он все же колебался. Одно дело — секс, физическое влечение, и совсем другое — такие вот моменты: обыденные касания, прямые взгляды, молчаливые поступки. Они казались куда более интимными. Даже в моменты близости Спок не всегда позволял касаться его волос. Джим сразу уяснил это правило, и никогда не думал, что будет испытывать такой трепет от банального по сути действия.  
Усадив Спока на бортик, он нежно огладил его шею, словно приручая. К удивлению, парень не отшатнулся, а принял ласку. Только после этого Кирк пропустил его пряди сквозь пальцы и принялся колдовать над прической.  
Много времени стрижка не отняла. Вариантов, как исправить тот ужас, что сотворил с собой Спок, практически не было.  
— Нравится? — Джим улыбнулся, аккуратно расчесав прямую челку.  
— Это... — Спок на секунду задумался, — приемлемо.  
— Ну спасибо, — в порыве нежности Кирк невесомо чмокнул парня в макушку. Кажется, он и правда был влюблен. — Пойдем. Теперь можно и ложиться.  
Они отправились в постель, вот только заснуть Джиму не удалось. Всю ночь, рассматривая точеный профиль Спока, он пытался придумать способ спасти его, хоть как-то повлияв на Управление. Пайк справился бы с этой задачей. Он всегда готов был прийти на выручку, и зачастую Джим пользовался его добротой, растрачивая ее на всякую ерунду. А сейчас, когда помощь Кристофера была действительно необходима, его уже не было рядом. Пайк хотел, чтобы Кирк стал для Спока защитником, заменил на этом посту его самого. А Кирк не справился с возложенными обязанностями.  
На утро он чувствовал себя подавленно, и даже отглаженный мундир, всегда придававший уверенности, не спасал. Одернув китель Джим выпрямился и вымученно улыбнулся своему отражению. Унывать было рано.  
В Управление они вошли вместе, тут же обратив на себя внимание всех находящихся в холле. В отличие от Джима, имеющего при себе удостоверение, Спока тут же подвергли досмотру. Умом понимая, что это стандартная, обязательная для всех процедура, он зло сжимал кулаки, наблюдая за тем, как до Спока дотрагиваются чужие люди, и как тот дергается от каждого прикосновения.  
— Все будет в порядке. Я рядом, — Джим едва заметно сжал руку парня, когда они поднимались по мраморной лестнице к залу заседаний. Ему в отличие от охранников было позволено касаться Спока. Он знал, что рядом с ним парень чувствует себя гораздо увереннее, будто под защитой, и готов был просидеть рядом все заседание. Вот только внутрь его никто не пустил. Секретарь препроводил Спока в зал, захлопнув дверь прямо перед носом Кирка.  
Меря шагами холл, Джим мучился от осознания собственного бессилия. Он не знал, что творится в зале, не знал какие обвинения выдвигают Споку, не видел даже материалов дела... Что бы не выяснило следствие, лишь дачей показаний было не отделаться. Огромная государственная машина перемалывала и не таких людей, и бороться с ней было сродни сумасшествию. Вот только Джим никогда не отличался благоразумием и был готов собственноручно вставлять палки в колеса. Чего бы ему это не стоило!  
— Это ты? Ты его сдала? — завидев подходящую к залу Ухуру, Джим тут же подлетел к ней.  
— Мне некогда. Я...  
— Какого черта ты разболтала конфиденциальную информацию?! Так трудно держать язык за зубами?  
— Какого черта ты так со мной разговариваешь? Скажи спасибо, что я о тебе ничего не рассказала, — она с вызовом посмотрела на Джима. — Ты говорил, что ведешь это дело, но в итоге никакой информации не поступило. Информации, угрожающей безопасности Управления, между прочим. И, кстати, твое назначение тоже официально так и не подтвердилось...  
— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — лучшая защита это нападение.  
— Ты врешь. Не знаю, в чем именно и какая тебе от этого выгода, но врешь.  
— Лгун и стукачка — отличная пара, не находишь? — убедившись, что ничего конкретного Ухура не знает, Джим сбавил обороты.  
— Ты позвонил мне, я обнаружила проблему. Ты попросил не афишировать это, и я согласилась. Но дело не получило никакого движения, и тогда... Это инструкции, по которым мы работаем, Джеймс. Не мне объяснять тебе правила. Амбиции не должны угрожать безопасности Управления.  
— Это мне и без тебя ясно, — огрызнулся Кирк. — Может лучше расскажешь что-нибудь, чего я не знаю?  
— И как только тебя на службу взяли, с такими-то методами? — девушка ухмыльнулась. — Я просто свидетель. Мне никто ничего не докладывает. Все, что могу сказать — досье твоего С’чн Т’Чай восстановили, и оно было не просто удалено, а изначально сфальсифицировано.  
— Об этом и так все знают. Даже в Бостоне, — Кирк тяжело вздохнул. — Будешь давать показания?  
— А ты? — вопросом на вопрос ответила девушка. Кажется, у нее появлялись большие подозрения насчет роли Кирка в этой истории.  
— Не сегодня, — следовало поддерживать легенду о собственной вовлеченности. Пока это еще возможно.  
— Ухура Нийота, пройдите в зал, — он облечено выдохнул, проводя девушку взглядом. Еще пара встречных вопросов и она бы явно что-то заподозрила. А пока никому не стоило знать о связи между ним и Споком.  
Следующую пару часов Джим беспомощно наблюдал, как в зал слушаний входили и выходили разные люди, видимо как-то связанные с брешью в системе безопасности и непосредственно с инцидентом. Ему оставалось только догадываться, могли ли показания кого-то из них помочь Споку или же лишь поддерживали вину.  
От собственной беспомощности хотелось выть. Изводя себя, он прокручивал в голове различные варианты развития событий, далеко не все из которых были радужными. Но ни в одном из них Спока не выводили из зала со скованными за спиной руками. Парень спокойно шел за мужчиной в штатском, не поднимая головы.  
Джим не мог спокойно наблюдать за этой процессией, но и броситься к Споку тоже не мог. Это бы ему только навредило.  
— Генерал МакКормак! — среди выходящей толпы он увидел знакомое лицо. Ни на что рассчитывать не приходилось, но стоило попытаться. — Что происходит? Как прошло слушание? Почему Сп... С’Чн Т’Чай?  
— Капитан...? — мужчина скользнул взглядом по погонам Кирка, не сбавляя шага, так что тому ничего не оставалось кроме как поспешить за ним. — Заключен под стражу до следующего слушания.  
— А потом?  
— Не вашего ума дела, капитан.  
Выяснить ничего больше не удалось. Когда будет второе слушание? Куда увели Спока? Что с ним будет дальше? Джима начинала охватывать паника.  
Забыв о том, что на нем все же выглаженный мундир, о том, как выглядит со стороны, Кирк бегом припустил к отелю. Несколько кварталов трусцой помогли успокоиться и взять себя в руки. Нужно было сосредоточиться на проблеме, а не давать волю чувствам.  
Спок сможет перенести пару дней в заключении. Парень наверняка покорно принял свою участь, в отличие от Кирка, который опускать руки не собирался. Он готов был дергать за все рычаги, лишь бы хоть как-то повлиять на ход разбирательства. Вот только способов давления у него было не так много. Слава выкормыша Пайка давала о себе знать. Над ним стояло не мало людей, относившихся с презрением к самому Кристоферу и его методам. В их службе вчерашние друзья с легкостью превращались во врагов, дающих против тебя показания на следующий же день после совместного барбекю. Кирк не знал, к кому лучше обратиться, чтобы не усугубить ситуацию. Хотя и вариантов, по большому счету, почти не оставалось. Не так много людей были способны поворачивать русло одним своим распоряжением.  
— Приемная адмирала Арчера, слушаю, — Кирк решил не мелочиться. Пару лет назад Пайк представил их друг другу. Не сказать, чтобы с того момента знакомство продолжилось, или они хотя бы парой слов перекинулись, но все же... Чем черт не шутит?  
— Добрый день. Можете соединить меня с адмиралом? Это капитан Кирк.  
— Вы записаны на прием? — в трубке послышался шелест бумаги.  
— Нет, но это... касается одного служебного расследования. Срочно.  
— Служебные расследования не входят в компетенцию адмирала, — безапелляционно заявила секретарь.  
— Но это важно. Арчер мог бы...  
— До свидания, — не дав ему договорить, девушка повесила трубку.  
Одна дверь захлопнулась прямо перед носом Кирка, но он продолжил ломиться в другие и собирался делать это до тех пор, пока хоть одна не поддастся напору. Адмиралы — влиятельные люди в Управлении и могут оказать воздействие на итоговое решение. Но им плевать на Спока, на самого Джима, на все то, что находится у них под ногами. Было расследование, был подозреваемый. Виновного нашли — дело закрыто.  
Приятели Пайка в большинстве своем отошли от дел, вышли на пенсию и уехали куда-нибудь в Сан-Франциско.  
В голову, конечно, приходил еще Александр Маркус, ни много ни мало возглавляющий Управление. Но вспоминая, как закончилась история с Кэрол, и что девушка прекрасно знала о дружбе со Споком.... Этот звонок мог не только навредить Споку, но и обеспечить Джиму место рядом с ним.  
Если кого-то и могла действительно волновать судьба Спока, так это человека, который его знал, которому было не плевать. Вот только учитывая, что последние месяцы парень жил затворником в глуши, вряд ли такие люди могли найтись. Разве что... Этот вариант мог стать первым. Вне Управления был лишь один человек, имеющий достаточную степень влияния и заинтересованность в исходе разбирательства. Ведь обвиняемым был его сын.  
Но дозвониться до посла Сарека С’Чн Т’Чай оказалось куда сложнее, чем до адмирала. В приемной посольства заявили, что мистер С’Чн Т’Чай находится на переговорах за пределами страны, а доступа к его личному телефону у Джима не было. Хотя, зная Спока, не стоило рассчитывать, что посол вообще стал бы с ним разговаривать. Он наверное даже не знал, что в настоящий момент происходит с его сыном. Знал бы — наверняка бросил бы все и прилетел. Так же должны поступать отцы?  
Но и этого не случилось. Всем было все равно. Стараясь справиться с подступающей паникой, Джим дрожащими пальцами барабанил по столу, хаотично соображая, что может сделать для Спока. Кто он такой, чтобы тягаться с системой? Бросить ей вызов было сродни самоубийству. Ждать помощи со стороны было бесполезно, так что следовало брать дело в свои руки. Другого варианта не оставалось.  
С принятием решения своими силами спасать Спока легче не стало. Наоборот. К уже существующим трудностям прибавились новые. Как можно развалить дело, будучи по сути никак не причастным к следствию? Как пошатнуть доказательную базу, даже если Спок действительно виноват? Вопросы для настоящего разведчика. Даже оказываясь отправленным на задание за тысячу миль от дома, в незнакомой стране, совершенно один, без надежды на благоприятный исход Джим Кирк находил выход. Отбросив все личное, он решил сосредоточиться на деле, забыть о своих чувствах и посмотреть на Спока и как на очередную цель.  
Джим принялся разрабатывать план. Пусть с множеством недочетов и отрицательных последствий для большинства его участников, но постепенно он действительно начал вырисовываться. Центральную роль в нем, конечно, играл сам Кирк, и на его же долю выпадал самый большой риск.  
Возможно, позже он бы пожалел о своем импульсивном решении, но в форс-мажорной ситуации действовать следовало решительно, не оглядываясь на последствия. Если имелись хоть ничтожные, но шансы на успех — стоило рискнуть.  
Получить доступ к почте Спока оказалось на удивление просто. Джим проворачивал такой трюк сотню раз, проверяя объекты слежки или своих бывших. Почтовый ящик Спока был так же отлично организован, как и его хозяин. Пустая папка входящих и спама, отдельная вкладка для особо важных писем, таинственная «рабочая» папка, которая в другой раз несомненно привлекла бы внимание Джима, но... Сейчас его интересовали послания с одного вполне конкретного адреса.  
_«Добрый вечер, Спок!  
Было приятно снова встретиться с тобой. Надеюсь, я не слишком надоедал своими стариковскими разговорами? Нечасто встретишь такого сообразительного юношу как ты. Помнишь, при нашей первой встрече, когда ты был с отцом, я рассказывал о своей работе? Предложение все еще актуально. Пожалуйста, обдумай его. Ты создан для большего. Нам нужны ребята с таким цепким умом, с такими способностями. Если тебе это интересно, я могу помочь. Никакого панибратства, лишь заманчивое предложение. Но обдумай все хорошенько.  
Жду ответа и скорой встречи.  
С уважением, Кристофер Пайк.»_

_«Спок,  
Вчера удалось пообщаться с твоим отцом в рамках одного мероприятия. Жаль, что в этот раз ты не сопровождал его, но знаю — тебе такие сборища не по душе. Мистер С’Чн Т’Чай рассказал мне, что недавно ты потерял работу. Не стоит переживать из-за этого. Я давно говорил, что она не подходит. Посол довольно резко отреагировал на мое предложение отправить тебя на курсы в Шантийи. Конечно, он заботится о тебе, но помни, предложение все еще в силе.  
С уважением, Кристофер Пайк.»_

_«Никуда не уезжай. И не беспокойся насчет документов. Принеси все, что есть. Об остальном я позабочусь, Это место создано для тебя.»_

_«Ты не в чем не виноват. Перезвони мне.»_  
Последнее сообщение датировалось днем трагедии в Управлении. Джим распечатал его и еще несколько писем, в том числе то, которое Спок показывал ему в начале знакомства. На этом и основывался план. Конечно, сами по себе эти бумажки не могли служить доказательствами, но наводили на определенные мысли. Как минимум о том, что Пайк и Спок были дано знакомы, и Кристофер во что бы то не стало хотел помочь парню. Например, с подделкой документов.  
Именно Кристофер Пайк, уважаемый человек с кристально чистой репутацией, поспособствовал тому, что обойдя все тесты и проверку отделом безопасности, парень с явными психическими проблемами занял ответственную должность в Управлении.  
Это было лишь догадкой, но Кирк считал, что именно Кристофер сначала подделал досье, а спустя какое-то время после инцидента и вовсе удалил его. В своем письме он указывал на то, что Спок не появляется на работе. Значит, на тот момент никто парня не обвинял, а дело, скорее всего, было замято сразу после формальной проверки.  
Если бы не проклятая Ухура и не всплывшая информация о фальсификации, может, все по-прежнему было бы в порядке. И Кирку бы не пришлось ставить на карту не только судьбу Спока, но свою собственную. Он мог лишиться работы, служившей ему не только источником заработка, но и в какой-то степени смыслом жизни.  
План был предельно прост — съездить в Бостон, в вещах Спока отыскать все медицинские заключения, все рецепты врачей, привезенные из особняка, прийти с ними и письмами к самому МакКормаку. Честно рассказать о Споке, его состоянии здоровья и всем том, что сделал для парня Пайк. Дать показания, сообщив, что знал обо всем с самого начала и молчал из уважения к Кристоферу...  
Одно дело — выдвигать обвинения безымянному системному администратору, разработавшему код для тренажера, чья поломка привела к гибели людей. И совсем другое — обвинить парня, заведомо не способного выполнять возложенные на него служебные обязанности, выдвинув на первый план ни много ни мало адмирала! На это Кирк и собирала сделать ставку.  
Да, память Пайка будет очернена. Но, наверное, он предполагал подобное развитие событий и гордился бы своими подопечными!  
До Бостона и обратно Джим гнал как сумасшедший, и к десяти утра уже стоял в приемной генерала МакКормака с привезенными справками и распечатками.  
— Приемные часы указаны на двери, — уже во второй раз за сутки он столкнулся с бюрократической машиной. Секретарь даже не поднял на него глаз, лишь кивнув в сторону выхода.  
— Я капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк. Это срочно.  
— Приемные часы распространяются в том числе и на служащих Управления, — парень все-таки взглянул на настырного посетителя. — Если хотите, я могу записать вас...  
— Вопрос не терпит отлагательств, — уходить Кирк был не намерен.  
— К сожалению, я...  
— Это касается слушания по делу С’Чн Т’Чай.  
— Слушания? — вот теперь Джиму удалось заинтересовать молодого человека. — Ожидайте, — подорвавшись с места, тот скрылся в кабинете МакКормака.  
— Генерал! Это по делу Спока. Срочно! — не собираясь вверять исход дела в руки секретаря, Джим ринулся за ним.  
— Джеймс Кирк? С каких пор офицеры вот так вламываются в кабинет? Вы понимаете, что это... — начал было МакКормак, но Джим, в который раз нарушая субординацию, перебил его.  
— У меня есть новые материалы по делу Спока.  
— Даже так? — генерал задумчиво почесал подбородок. — Тогда присаживайтесь.  
Кирк облегченно выдохнул. Правда, лишь на несколько секунд. Потому что, усевшись в кресло напротив МакКормака, он струхнул, внезапно осознав, что именно здесь, возможно, закончится его карьера. Один неверный шаг, и увольнение с формулировкой «за утрату доверия» навсегда закроет двери в любые государственные структуры.  
— Проследи, чтобы нам никто не помешал, — МакКормак кивнул помощнику, и только дождавшись, когда тот выйдет из кабинета, обратился к Кирку. — И что же у вас за информация?  
— Вот, посмотрите, — он протянул генералу папку с документами и письмами. — Если вас заинтересует, я могу предоставить доступ ко всей переписке. Это лишь малая часть.  
— И что же это за... переписка? — МакКормак даже не взглянул на распечатки. — Нас не интересует личная жизнь обвиняемого С’Чн Т’Чай.  
— И его переписка Кристофером Пайком?  
— Пайком? — сказанное произвело желаемый эффект, МакКормак перевел взгляд с Джима на распечатки и обратно. — Откуда это у тебя? Какое ты вообще отношение имеешь к происходящему?  
— Пайк был моим другом, кем-то вроде наставника, — честно ответил Кирк. — Благодаря ему я и познакомился со Споком. Мы... приятели, — а вот тут лучше было недоговаривать всей правды. — Я в курсе подробностей разбирательства и могу точно сказать — Спок не виновен.  
— Да неужели? И на чем основывается твоя уверенность? На этих бумагах? — генерал усмехнулся, но, по крайней мере, не выгнал Джима вместе с его доказательствами.  
— А вы почитайте, что в них написано. У него проблемы с психикой. Он вообще не мог занимать эту должность.  
— Но занимал.  
— Потому что его досье было подделано, в том числе и данные о медицинских тестах, — Джим вытянул из папки одну из найденных в коробке Спока справку. — Вот видите, это заключение выдано до того, как он поступил на службу. Его даже из Федерального управления гражданской авиации выперли, а в Национальное управление военно-космической разведки США взяли. Вам не кажется это странным?  
— Мне кажется, капитан Кирк, что вы слишком хорошо осведомлены о деле. Не нужно ли мне отправить вас на скамью рядом с вашим... знакомым?  
— Может быть. Но тогда вам придется упомянуть и о адмирале Пайке. Он знал Спока гораздо дольше меня, знал о его проблемах, очень хотел помочь... И помог. С курсами, с прохождением проверки безопасности, с его досье. Да вообще с назначением сюда. А потом еще и с тем инцидентом...  
— И вы об этом знали? — кажется, МакКормак ему не верил, догадываясь, что целью этого демарша является принятие к делу новых доказательств. — Получается, вы подставляете себя и очерняете память Кристофера ради... Чего? Большой любви к С’Чн Т’Чай?  
— Может быть, — Джим пожал плечами. — И я более чем уверен, что, учитывая принесенные мной документы, вы предпочтете снова замять дело, как сделали это в первый раз, лишь бы не распространять информацию о преступлениях своих же адмиралов, тем более уже мертвых. Сомневаюсь, что вы вообще захотите сообщать общественности об ошибках руководства, приведших к гибели людей. Все пройдет тихо. Не так ли?  
— Вы так в этом уверены, капитан Кирк, — МакКормак усмехнулся. — А что если под раздачу попадете вы сами? После таких заявлений я не могу гарантировать, что вы останетесь на своем месте.  
— Я понимаю.  
— И все же настаиваете? — генерал явно сомневался. — Мы можем забыть об этом разговоре или...  
— Есть доказательства: письма, справки, мои показания. Может, потребуется время, чтобы их проверить, но все это подлинное. Все, о чем я рассказал — правда. И этого должно быть достаточно, чтобы оправдать Спока, признать его заведомо неспособным выполнять обязанности, возложенные государством.  
— Что ж... Раз так, то ждите вызова, капитан Джеймс Кирк, — кажется, во взгляде МакКормака мелькнуло сочувствие. Но Джиму было все равно. Он сделал то, что должен был. Теперь, если удача будет на их стороне, максимум, что инкрементируют Споку — это фальсификацию собственных данных. Но по сравнению с тем, что ему грозило, эти обвинения были ерундой.  
Безумно хотелось поделиться своими надеждами со Споком, но шансы на то, что тому разрешат свидание, равнялись нулю. Да Джим ведь и не знал, где того держат! В окружной тюрьме, где-нибудь в застенках ЦРУ или в подвале Управления? Воображение подкидывало все новые и новые варианты. Кирк понятия не имел, какое решения по поводу его заявлений примет руководство. Кто знает, может, Спока освободят, а его самого закуют в наручники за покушение на внутреннюю безопасность США? С Управления станется.  
По возвращению в номер больше всего Джиму хотелось выпить, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься от происходящего. Но в этот вечер он не позволил себе даже пива, зная, что не сможет остановиться вовремя. Так что, купив пачку сигарет, чего не делал уже очень давно, он провел ночь за ноутбуком, мониторя все новостные сайты и изредка выходя на балкон глотнуть свежего воздуха.  
Утром, очнувшись в кресле с разрядившимся ноутбуком на коленях, Кирк чувствовал себя хуже, чем после попойки. Приняв душ и попытавшись хоть как-то привести себя в порядок, он хотел было спуститься вниз за кофе, но раздавшийся телефонный звонок не дал ему этого сделать.  
— Капитан Кирк? Доброе утро. Это секретарь генерала МакКормака, — усталость, с которой не справился даже контрастный душ, как рукой сняло. — Вас сегодня ждут в Управлении. Сможете подъехать?  
— Конечно! Когда?  
— Чем раньше, тем лучше.  
Забыв о том, что хотел выпить кофе, да и вообще позавтракать, Кирк стоял в кабинете МакКормака спустя рекордные двадцать пять минут. Он и не думал, что все разрешится так быстро. Вот только в чью пользу?  
— Присаживайтесь, — судя по тому, как неспешно генерал помешивал чай, исход дела был ему известен. — Выглядите неважно. Тяжелая ночь?  
— Вроде того, — Кирк не расшаркивался перед начальством в каждой фразе. — Давайте сразу к делу.  
— Конечно, — МакКормак нехотя отодвинул от себя чашку. — Комиссия, созванная для рассмотрения дела С’Чн Т’Чай, внимательно изучила ваши... материалы.  
— И? — Джим не мог понять, почему генерал тянет с оглашением вердикта.  
— Мы можем закрыть дело. Как и тогда. Официальные отчеты сообщают, что это был сбой в системе еще не отлаженного тренажера. Что касается досье мистера С’Чн Т’Чай... О том, что оно было сфальсифицировано, знает ограниченный круг людей. Дальше стен этого кабинета информация не распространялась. Пока не распространялась, — он внимательно глянул на Джима. Тот даже не моргнул. — В связи с открывшимися обстоятельствами гораздо больший ущерб Управлению нанесет огласка. Мы не будем пятнать память Кристофера и выставлять нашу службу безопасности полнейшими идиотами, не отследившими человека, которому, по большому счету, нужно пребывать в лечебнице, а не на государственной службе.  
— Спок не... — начал было Джим, но генерал жестом заставил его замолчать.  
— На вашем месте, мистер Кирк, я бы слушал внимательней. Думаю, не мне говорить об общих настроениях по поводу вашей фигуры в Управлении. И некоторые адмиралы посчитали, что это неплохая возможность... попросить вас уйти со службы. В свете последних событий это не большая цена. Думаю, вы понимаете, что мы могли бы предпринять гораздо более жесткие меры. «Утрата доверия», например.  
— Но? — без особого энтузиазма поинтересовался Кирк. Он честно выполнял свою работу, не мешал высшим кругам принимать решения, но все равно насолил им одной своей фамилией и дружбой с Пайком и при первой же возможности попал под раздачу. Хотелось верить, что оно того стоило.  
— Если в СМИ просочится хоть какая-то информация о произошедшем, так просто не вы, не мистер С’Чн Т’Чай, не даже покойный Пайк не отделаетесь. Управление потащит вас за собой. Общая версия — вы сами решили уволиться. По какой причине — нам все равно. Мистера С’Чн Т’Чай отпустили, так как результаты первого разбирательства подтвердились, новых обстоятельств установлено не было. Ни слова коллегам и друзьям, родителям... вашей матери. Личный твиттер, почта, любые публичные заявления — под запретом. Вам все ясно? — Джим просто кивнул. Он считал, что поступает правильно. — Тогда, пожалуйста, вот вам ручка, бумага. Пишите заявление, ну а уже потом можете съездить за своим Споком. Кроме вас, так понимаю, никто забирать его не будет, — Джим кивнул еще раз.  
Ему не верилось в происходящее. Казалось, стоит только попробовать выйти из Управления, как служба безопасности тут же среагирует. Но нет. Секретарь молча вручил ему конверт с сопроводительным письмом и адресом изолятора временного содержания, где находился Спок, а охрана спокойно выпустила из здания. Видимо, на этом все и закончилось. Не только история со слушанием Спока, но и славная карьера капитана Кирка.  
Только думать об этом и жалеть себя времени не оставалось. Куда важнее сейчас было позаботиться о Споке, как можно скорее забрав его. А что потом? Джим не знал. Последние дни он жил лишь стремлением освободить парня, очистив его честное имя. А добившись своего... почему-то не ощущал удовлетворения от проделанной работы. Лишь пустоту. И навряд ли их воссоединение могло это исправить.  
Так казалось ровно до тех пор, пока он не увидел за стеклом Спока. Парень сидел в пустой комнате, смиренно сложив руки на коленях и прикрыв глаза, словно ожидая наказание. Он выглядел еще более худым и бледным, чем пару дней назад. Даже на расстоянии Джим чувствовал исходящую от него тревогу. Вопреки заведенным правилам он хотел как можно скорее притянуть его к себе и уткнуться в остриженную макушку. Наверное, впервые за все время их отношений Кирк отчетливо испытывал щемящее чувство нежности, затапливающее его и заставляющее сердце биться чаще.  
— Я приехал забрать Спока С’Чн Т’чай, — он протянул письмо от МакКормака.  
— Мне сообщили. Распишитесь и можете идти, — дежурный указал на журнал.  
Склонившись над бумагой и делая вид что ищет место для подписи, Джим снова глянул Спока. Как парень поведет себя, увидев его? Не пустила ли пара дней заключения насмарку всю работу над отношениями? Не закрылся ли он снова от всего мира, включая самого Кирка?  
Сомнения развеял сам Спок. Получив вещи и пройдя очередной унизительный досмотр, он направился прямиком к ожидающему его Джиму, застыл напротив и наклонил голову, как делал всякий раз, ожидая невесомого поцелуя. По крайней мере, эту «традицию» он не забыл.  
— Пошли, — не обращая внимания на заинтересованный взгляд дежурного, Кирк лишь на мгновение коснулся губ парня. — Пора домой.  
Он произнес это скорее на автомате, желая быстрее покинуть казенное заведение и снова подарить Споку чувство защищенности. Пока что тому не стоило знать, какой ценой Джим добился освобождения. Достаточно было и того, что он ее заплатил. В ближайшие сутки ему предстояло отправиться в Бостон, чтобы сдать удостоверение и освободить служебную квартиру.  
А после отвезти Спока обратно. Кирк и подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь станет называть ветхий затерянный в снегах особняк своим домом. Их домом.  
Он не был уверен в том, что будет дальше, что ждет его впереди. Но знал, что теперь, что бы не случилось, он несет ответственность за парня, сидящего рядом. Кирк до сих пор затруднялся как назвать их отношения. Они не были ни партнерами, ни любовниками в общепринятом смысле. Влюбленностью это тоже было не назвать. Не тот уровень. Кирк осознанно принял на себя ответственность за Спока и должен был заботиться о нем.  
За свою жизнь он принял множество неверных решений, но на этот раз не сомневался —единственная верная для него дорога — это дорога к старому особняку близь Манчестера.


End file.
